El orbe del poder final
by Elibe
Summary: Cana se encuentra sumida en una depresión. Sin amigos, con un padre abandonador y sin pareja estable. La culminación es una discusión con Juvia y casi una pelea. Luego, la hechicera elemental la invita a realizar una misión juntas. Algo ilógico y que pronto las sumergiría en la mas épica de las aventuras.
1. Union en discordia

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima"**

 **"La imagen de portada es propiedad de Kyoffie"**

* * *

 **El orbe del poder final**

Capitulo 1: Unión en discordia

Cana se encontraba bebiendo una jarra de cerveza. Hacía bastante tiempo que no participaba en alguna misión. "No es mi culpa" se decía constantemente mientras vaciaba el contenido alcohólico de su jarra. Lo que sucedía es que no conseguía empatizar con nadie, había muchos grupos formados y ella no pertenecía a ninguno. No tenía grandes amigos como eran Erza, Natsu y Gray; o como Charles y Wendy, o hasta El equipo de Levy. Sin ningún equipo, se encontraba destinada a realizar todas las misiones en solitario. Pero no solo eso, no lograba realizar ninguna otra actividad acompañada. Dio un nuevo sorbo de su jarra y comprobó sorprendida que ya se encontraba por la mitad.

Alzo la vista cansada para comprobar quienes se encontraban allí. Se encontraban Erza, Natsu y Lucy haciendo un gran escándalo como siempre los tenían acostumbrados. Gajeel y Levy charlaban animadamente de sus temas amorosos que todos escuchaban por la noche. Alzack, Gildart y Elfman competían en cuestiones de "Hombres" y se reían estrepitosamente con sus logros sexuales y claramente exagerados.

Vacio el contenido de la jarra, se acomodo en la silla y quedo mirando el ambiente. Al rato se sintió asqueada y se incorporo. "Lo mejor sería dar una vuelta" Camino ágilmente entre las distintas mesas, saludando con la mano a cada persona que se encontrara allí y finalmente salió.

El aire fresco le sentó muy bien, dando un nuevo impulso. No estaba ebria, por lo que iba a ser un paseo más que relajado. Comenzó a andar y sus piernas la llevaron por los distintos barrios de Fiore. Fue a un circo y contemplo a los malabaristas, los acróbatas y los payasos maquillados con cierto tinte de triste, recordaba que de niña les aterraba y aun hoy la incomodaban. Luego visito un mercado costoso, vio una gran cantidad de tiendas donde ofrecían lo mejor que podía permitirse Fiore. Allí se dedico a contemplar los hermosos vestidos de seda fría. Sin dudas le encantaban, pero tenían un detalle que no le gustaba y era que no le permitían mostrar algo de piel. No era ninguna prostituta por cómo se vestía y mucho menos deseaba convertirse en una mojigata, ya que esa no es su esencia. "Si, la esencia de una mujer libre". Por eso siempre que podía mostraba algo de su piel, era su forma de expresar la libertad que gozan en las ciudades civilizadas.

El atardecer se iba apagando y regreso al gremio. Allí comprobó que no había nadie, solo Mirajane que atendía el lugar con su inquebrantable sonrisa. Se acerco a la albina y no pudo evitar hacer alguna averiguación.

—Hola Mirajane, ¿Dónde están todos?

—Buenas noche Cana, la mayoría de los chicos fueron a descansar ya que parten en una misión en grupo. Los demás dijeron que tenían cosas de "Hombres" que hacer, por lo que el resto de las chicas terminaron en sus habitaciones.

—Entiendo, ¿Puedes traerme una jarra de cerveza y algo de comida?

—No hay problema, lo cargo a tu cuenta—Dijo Mira con el rostro aun sonriente.

Sin dudas su cuenta estaba a punto de quebrarse. Sus deudas estaban por las nubes y seguía sin realizar misiones. Su costoso vicio alcohólico se detendría bruscamente si no lograba conseguir algo de oxigeno. Desde su silla observo el tablero de trabajo, allí había algunos avisos. Las mismas de hace un tiempo, todas misiones para hacerlas en equipo. Si iba sola sería un suicidio, por eso se quedaba estancada en su maldito dilema.

Un estruendoso sonido la devolvió a la realidad. Sorprendida, se incorporo a toda prisa con los nervios de punta. "¿Un ataque?" Pensó. Pero nada de eso, del otro lado solo se encontraba una forma femenina que dio unos pasos y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Gray sama te amo!

Aunque parezca extraño, la que se encontraba mas sorprendida y luego decepcionada fue Juvia al comprobar que no había nadie en el gremio. Dio unos pasos amargos y se coloco junto a Mirajane.

—Mi rival del amor—Dijo Juvia sin siquiera saludar.

—Buenas noches Juvia, si buscas a Gray no se encuentra aquí, se marcho hacia una misión.

Juvia se decepciono de comprobar la realidad.

—Oye mujer estruendosa, ¿Quieres saber algo?—Juvia la miro taciturna–Hoy nos revolcamos con Gray durante toda la tarde—Mintió y continuo—Si estuvieras más tiempo aquí, que caminando por el mundo pensando en tu vida ideal, quizás lograrías concretar un polvo de lastima.

El rostro de Juvia se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa y poco a poco en una de furia. Se acerco a Cana con pesados pasos. Golpeo la mesa de madera con tanta fuerza, que algunas astillas saltaron. Un trueno impacto en algún lugar cercano y trajo consigo el sonido del odio de la naturaleza. Mira, ágil como una libélula se interpuso y detuvo el otro brazo de Juvia. Cana le sostenía la mirada con nerviosismo, la maga elemental estaba tan enojada que sentía que podría asesinarla en ese momento. Unos pocos segundos se miraron y la fiereza se desmorono, espesas lagrimas recorrieron los pómulos y la hechicera echo a correr hacia los dormitorios.

—Juvia…—Llego a murmurar Cana, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—¿¡Que te está sucediendo?!—Grito Mirajane.

—¿A mí? Nada…

—Estas actuando tan rara últimamente, no puedes hacer sentir tan mal a Juvia—Comenzó Mirajane, pero desistió muy rapido—Olvidalo, a veces creo que te quieres matar.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Te dije que lo olvides, mejor ándate antes de que sigas lastimando a las personas.

La decisión de Mirajane era clara, le echaba toda la culpa y en sí, tenía toda la razón. Así que se incorporo y camino hacia su dormitorio. En el trecho intento recopilar lo que había sucedido. Se comporto como una idiota, no tenía razón de lastima a otra _solitaria._ La palabra le sonó dura incluso en su propia mente. "Si, eso somos las dos, solitarias" Pensó.

Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la madera. Estuvo un largo rato sin saber qué hacer. No quería recordar lo sucedido, pero su mente la torturaba constantemente. "Quizás Mira tiene razón, estoy insoportable" Pero con razón. De alguna manera, todos conocieron a sus padres, ella era una huérfana y de la peor manera, un padre abandonador. "Tengo que remediarlo" Pensó.

Se incorporo y salió sigilosamente. El pasillo donde se encuentran las habitaciones estaba apenas iluminado por la luna, lo que le da un tinte fantasmagórico. Algunas sombras danzantes forman los peores demonios que la imaginación pueda crear. Sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, lo que no comprendía era como iba a encarar el asunto. La puerta de la habitación de Juvia era igual al resto, pero aun así su aura era emblemática. No se oía nada, ni la respiración de la hechicera, ni sollozos. Dio tres leves golpecitos para destruir la quietud de la noche. No hubo respuesta.

—Juvia—Susurro Cana mientras volvía a golpear suavemente la madera. Oyó movimiento del otro lado, pero aun así nadie apareció—Juvia…

La puerta apenas se abrió, dejando escapar un poco de aire viciado. Solo se observaba uno de los ojos azules. Cana se sintió asustada, ese medio rostro era algo más que macabro.

—¿Que quieres?—Dijo Juvia en un tono más que furioso.

—Juvia… yo…

—Eres una maldita—La interrumpió—No deberías jugar por puro gusto con el corazón de Gray sama.

—Yo no hice nada, fue una mentira, lo siento—Juvia se quedo en silencio un momento, por lo que entiendo que debía de continuar hablando—Estoy… algo nerviosa últimamente y me desquite contigo, lo siento, no sucedió nada con Gray, es más, ni sé donde se encuentra…

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?—La interrumpió nuevamente.

—No lo sé, supongo que soy una estúpida o…

—¿O…?—La ayudo.

—O… es difícil de decir—"¿Debía de decírselo?"—Yo… lo siento.

Cana se marcho y dejo sola a Juvia que la miraba desde las sombras de su habitación. "Así está bien, ya me he disculpado y no tengo por qué darle alguna explicación". Volvió a su cuarto, comenzó a llenar la tina de agua caliente y busco algo para apaciguar su amargura. Lo encontró rápidamente una petaca de whiskie. Dos sorbos del líquido con color de miel fueron más que suficiente para que le quemara el esófago. Se desnudo e ingreso en el agua caliente. Lo necesitaba para relajarse. Busco con los ojos cerrados la petaca y no la podía encontrar. Manoteaba el aire frustrada, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Tuvo una sensación extraña. El agua se volvió tan espesa, como si fuera vaselina. La temperatura aumento de golpe, aunque aun no era algo peligroso, sintió como su piel le picaba. Trato de incorporarse, pero el líquido era pesado como un metal y no supo como maniobrar. Lo que más la asusto, fue cuando el agua comenzó a hundirla. La sensación era espantosa, pero el piso de la tina hacia que no fuera algo meramente mortal. Luego, en un instante todo finalizo y una silueta se dibujaba frente suyo. Primero fue algo amorfo y poco a poco tuvo curvas femeninas. _Floto_ o eso creyó en un principio Cana, con dirección hacia la puerta del baño. Luego se convirtió en Juvia.

—¡Juvia!, ¡¿Qué haces?!—Espeto Cana mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

—Quería conversar.

—¡Pudiste golpear la puerta o esperar hasta que este vestida!

Juvia le arrojo una toalla. Cana se envolvió ágilmente y quedo con el agua por debajo de las rodillas.

—¿Qué es tan importante?—Dijo Cana con los nervios aun de punta.

—¿Por qué hiciste, lo que me hiciste?

La pregunte le tomo por sorpresa. No supo que responder. Fue como si le volvieran a clavar el puñal sentimental.

—Yo… lo que pasa…—Balbuceo sin saber que decir. No dijo nada y miro el suelo de forma impotente—Perdón, es que me siento sola y por eso me pongo… un poco colérica.

—Ah…—Respondió Juvia, quizás un poco menos enojada—¿Entonces es mentira lo de Gray sama?

—Es mentira, nunca estuvimos juntos, ni nada. Soy una solitaria, sin amigos ni nada.

El rostro de Juvia se tranquilizo. El saber que Gray aun podía ser suyo debía darle nuevos ánimos. La envidio, ella podía ser tan feliz con algo tan simple como su imaginación. Creer que está en pareja con uno de sus colegas la vuelve una luz y eso es un gran motivo de envidia.

—Bueno, tratare de comprenderte la próxima.

—Juvia…—Dijo Cana pero ya se había marchado.

Se seco a toda prisa y se vistió.

—Un nuevo día ha comenzado—Susurro entre dientes.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el comedor del Gremio. Allí aun no había nadie, solo Lisanna que reemplazaba a su hermana durante las primeras horas de la mañana. No se dirigieron palabra alguna, por lo que todo fue más que normal.

Espero pacientemente y luego le trajeron una bebida caliente, era un té de hojas verdes. Lo bebía de a pequeños sorbos carentes de pasión. Cuando la taza iba por la mitad, el lugar comenzó a poblarse de a poco. Primero fue Natsu y Happy, haciendo el clásico escándalo de todos los días. Luego Elfman, Mirayane y Gildarts. Todos se acomodaron en pequeños grupos. Sintió movimientos a su costado, Juvia se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Juvia?

—Quisiera algo de beber Lisanna.

—Enseguida.

Lisanna volvió con una taza de té y se lo entrego a Juvia que lo saboreo. El silencio se volvió más incomodo a cada segundo. Cana decidió ir por todo.

—Juvia, ¿Tienes un momento?

—No.

—¿Te gustaría hacer una misión conmigo?—La hechicera elemental no respondió—Así nos conocemos un poco mejor y puedo salir un poco. La verdad creo que tomar algo de aire fresco me vendría muy bien en estos momentos. Quién sabe, quizás hasta nos podamos llevar bien.

Cana finalizo su monologo observando a los ojos de Juvia. Esta se sobresalto un poco de tener un contacto tan directo. "No parece la hechicera decidida de hace un momento" Pensó.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes alguna misión en mente?

—La verdad es que no veo el tablero desde hace un buen rato. Dame un minuto que lo consulto y te aviso si encuentro algo interesante.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Cana se incorporo y se dirigió hacia el tablero. Allí estaban un pequeño grupo de compañeros observando las solicitudes. Murmuraban por lo bajo y finalmente se rechazaban los pedidos. Cana los comprendía, había muchos trabajos que eran peligrosos. Incluso, algunos rozaban la muerte. Pero aun así debían de realizarse, la paga era enorme, pero si alguien debía luego de gastar la fortuna ganada en magia de la vida para recuperar algún miembro perdido, ¿Qué ganancia había?. "ninguna" Se respondió en su mente.

El primero que vio era para acabar con un ciclope que aterrorizaba la zona montañosa del oeste de Fiore. Un trabajo que sin duda era algo complicado. Los ciclopes eran criaturas de esencia mágica, descendientes de los dragones de trueno. Poseen una gran fuerza bruta y una astucia sorprendente. La paga era demasiado baja por el riesgo expuesto, tan solo doscientos mil monedas de oro. El segundo aviso daba cuenta de un trabajo más glamoroso, pero no por eso menos estresante. Debían de conseguir una cita con la princesa del lejano ducado sureño de _Notal_ , luego hacerla viajar más de ochocientas leguas hasta el ducado de _Ontes_ y como ultima tarea lograr que se case con el príncipe. Sin dudas un trabajo cansador, muy largo y con constantes viajes. El nivel de riesgo es más bien bajo, ya que lo único que puede traer algún problema serio, sería una incursión de salteadores o simples bandidos. La paga es baja, cien mil monedas de oro por viajar de una punta de Fiore hasta la otra, sin dudas una mala elección. El tercer aviso era mortífero. Viajar alrededor de los planos hasta uno llamado _Cron_ y conseguir una muestra de un extraño compuesto llamado, _Esencia Mágica._ La paga era muy generosa, rondaba los dos millones de monedas de oro. Pero eso era casi una locura, un mal viaje por los planos podría dejarla atrapada en el _Limbo_ y quizás nunca lograría volver. Cuando estaba a punto de de desistir como todos sus colegas hacían, una mano toco su hombro. Cana se volteo y vio a Juvia que tenía un papel en la mano.

—¿Qué te parece esta?—Pregunto la hechicera elemental.

Cana la tomo entre sus dedos y la leyó:

"El Conde Onarit del castillo Unicornio Invita a un grupo de hechiceros a unirse a la búsqueda de un objeto personal. Se solicita hechiceros de cualquier campo, con vasta experiencia en la vida salvaje, dedicados e independientes. Deberán tomar decisiones sobre la búsqueda por su cuenta y enviaran informes mensuales con palomas mensajes previamente entregados. Por cuestiones de seguridad no se dan detalles de la búsqueda. Reuníos en mi castillo para sellar el contrato. La paga es excelente."

—La verdad, algo misterioso.

—Cierto, pero dijiste que te sentías sola y creo que así estaremos un tiempo juntas. Si vemos que no sirve, Juvia cancela la búsqueda y cada cual en su camino—Juvia estiro la mano hacia Cana—¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta terminemos siendo amigas o enemigas—Dio una torpe sonrisa—¿Compañeras?

—Compañeras—Dijo Cana mientras le estrecho la mano de forma instintiva.

—Juvia se va a preparar para partir hoy luego del almuerzo. Nos encontraremos aquí.

Cana asintió y se separaron. "Sin dudas que Juvia es media extraña, ayer casi nos peleamos muy feo y hoy intenta ser buena persona. Raro, si lo pienso desde el punto de vista de que _yo_ fui la agresiva. Pero como dijimos… ¿Quién sabe?"

N/A:

Debo admitir que no me gusto el comienzo de esta historia. En mi mente era de una manera distinta (bastante). Pero cada vez que mis dedos golpeaban el teclado se iba deformando la idea original. Aunque la esencia es la misma, hay algo que no me agrada del todo. Supongo que la sensación se irá desgastando a medida que la historia avance.

Por ahora estoy armando una especie de rutina y mi idea es colgar 1 capitulo cada una o dos semanas. Todo depende de factores externos, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que la historia les agrade. Lo que si les puedo adelantar es que va a haber situaciones de todos los géneros. Un poco de humor, aventura, acción, drama, suspenso, misterio y terror. Tratare de no encasillarme en uno solo (Como sucedió en mi anterior Fic).

Saludos

Elibe


	2. 02- En el camino

Capitulo 2: En el camino

Cana estaba apresurada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no realizaba una misión que ya hasta dudaba de que equipo de viaje debía de llevar. Para comenzar optó por elegir algo de ropa cómoda. Era lógico, si iba a tener una audiencia con un rey o príncipe, no podía ir con su clásica bikini azul, lo mejor iba a ser su campera blanca hasta la cintura. Por otro lado, tomo su clásico pantalón de vestir negro, pero lo ajusto con una pollera abierta de color rojo bordeada con símbolos mágicos. Algo con escasa clase para codearse con la nobleza, pero mucho mas cómodo para realizar largos trayectos. Sobre la cadera un grueso cinturón de cuero con dos extensos bolsillos para sus mazos de cartas. Uno de combate y el otro de adivinación. Colgando del cinturón llevaba una pesada bolsa de cuero con todas sus monedas de oro. No sabía si las necesitarías todas, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Para sus pies pensó en las clásicas botas de cuero curtido de color negro. Para finalizar, sobre el morral llevaba su equipo de aventurera: Cuerda, un hacha de mano, una pequeña sartén, pedernal, un cuchillo pequeño y una bolsa de dormir.

Comprobó todo una vez más y cuando decidió que estaba lista se colgó el morral al hombro y salió a la calle. Juvia aún no había llegado, así que se sentó en la vereda del gremio a esperar.

El sol del mediodía picaba demasiado en la parte en que su ropa no cubría su morena piel. El cielo se presentaba celeste y sin marcas de lluvias en las próximas jornadas. Tenía que admitir que estaba ansiosa, el salir de Fiore la excitaba un poco. "Quizás nos volvemos amigas con Juvia" Pensó. Vió como ingresaban en el gremio Erza y el maestro, ambos la saludaron pero no le dedicaron más que unas pocas palabras. Unos golpecitos en la espalda la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Era Juvia, vestía su clásica gabardina negra y larga con botones dorados. Sobre el busto dos pompones de seda le colgaban pesadamente. Un sombrero del mismo color sobre el bello cabello azul. Sobre los hombros una pequeña mochila de viaje de color cuero.

—¿Lista?—Pregunto Juvia,

—Si, en marcha.

Caminaron en silencio por las extensas avenidas de la ciudad de Fiore. Atravesaron varios mercados de pulgas, algunos puestos de guardia y hasta por la puerta del consejo mágico. No se dedicaron a quedarse en ningún lugar. Cana no conocía al Conde Onarit ni donde se encuentra el castillo Onarit. De momento estaba siguiendo a Juvia, que con paso decidido, parecía que debía de conocer ese lugar como la palma de su mano.

Doblaron en una esquina y llegaron a una zona con una fuente. Del otro lado, se ubicaba un complejo de departamentos que a Cana le parecieron conocidos por alguna extraña razón. Juvia se detuvo cerca de uno de esos y la miro a los ojos.

—Juvia tiene que comprobar algo, espera aquí.

Sin terminar de hablar, ya había trepado por las paredes hasta el último departamento. Allí había un saliente del cual colgaba Juvia y observaba por las dos ventanas con el rostro alegre. Cana recordó por que le parecía conocido esa zona, allí vivía Gray. "Uf, esta chica está buscando a Gray en lugar de salir de la ciudad". Cuando se canso de esperar, le grito.

—¡Vamos Juvia que se hace tarde!

La hechicera elemental parecía sorprendida de haber regresado al mundo de los vivos. Cana sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba haciendo. No quería sonar un poco maleducada, pero no tenían tiempo para estar observando a Gray.

—¿Qué hacías ahí colgada?—Dijo Cana.

Juvia se ruborizo.

—Estaba viendo si se encontraba Gray sama en casa y pasar a visitarlo antes de partir—Respondió Nerviosa.

—Claro… es que… ¿Alguna vez te invito a pasar?

Si antes Juvia se había ruborizado, ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

—No, pero si lo hace podría cocinarle desnuda o esperarlo con la tina caliente y frotarle la espalda... y otras cosas—Dijo Juvia con media sonrisa picara.

—Claro… Vamos. Cuanto antes partamos, antes volveremos para que puedas ver a Gray.

—Si, en marcha.

Caminaron con renovado entusiasmo por angostas callejuelas peligrosas. Cana estaba aterrada de saber que Gray vivía en un lugar tan peligroso de Fiore. Pero también sorprendida, era increíble que Juvia hiciera este recorrido sola por las noches. Aunque por un lado es un poquito extraña. Ella es una hechicera muy poderosa y no cualquiera puede enfrentársele. Finalmente doblaron por una bifurcación que Cana no conocía y llegaron a la puerta oeste. Allí dos guardias con armadura de placas y poderosas lanzas cuidaban de que no ingresara nadie indeseado. Los guerreros las observaron con cierta lujuria pasar por la puerta.

—¡Esperen chicas!—Dijo una voz agitada.

Cana volteo y se encontró con Lisanna corriendo por la calle. La albina estaba empapada en sudor. Vestía una clásica musculosa de color rosa. Un pantalón de vestir de color marrón. Una ligera mochila de viajera sobre su espalda, tan pequeña, que Cana creyó que no entraría ni un tercio de las cosas que ella llevaba. Cuando se puso al lado de las hechiceras estaba sin aliento y necesito de unos segundos para recuperarse.

—Chicas… ¿puedo viajar con ustedes?—Dijo Lisanna.

Juvia y Cana se miraron un instante en silencio.

—Claro, ahora somos un verdadero equipo—Dijo Cana.

—Juvia está feliz de que seamos una más.

—Gracias chicas—Dijo Lisanna con un hilo de voz—Necesitaba salir un poco del gremio, estuve mucho tiempo encerrada.

—No te preocupes, en marcha—Dijo Cana.

Salieron de la ciudad de Fiore y comenzaron a recorrer las afueras. Allí las extensas granjas se iban haciendo cada vez más normales. La cosecha aun estaba algo lejana, pero en varias semanas llegarían los carromatos en tropel con maíz, trigo, aceitunas, papa, remolacha, cebolla, zapallo y calabazas.

Cana estaba alegre, hacia un buen rato que no había salido en busca de una misión. Sin mencionar que las últimas veces lo hacía sola, lo que generaba que los viajes sean eternos y muy peligrosos. Aquí Juvia, al ser la más poderosa de las tres, las protegería de los hechiceros más peligrosos. Lisanna es una gran hechicera transformista, lo que sirve en la mayoría de las ocasiones. La magia de Cana es algo circunstancial, no es una gran guerrera ni tampoco una maga de apoyo, la verdad que la adivinación puede usarse para conseguir dinero, hasta anticipar a los enemigos. Pero como todas las hechiceras, están limitadas a su cantidad de mana.

El sol naranja de un agradable atardecer estaba bajando a toda prisa. Algunas estrellas comenzaron a asomar en el horizonte. Cana intento encontrar la primera, pero lo hizo de forma torpe y vio varias cuando comenzaron a brillar tenuemente. "Si no hay una sola estrella, no hay deseos" Pensó divertida.

—No doy más, ¿podemos detenernos?—Dijo Lisanna exhausta.

No era su culpa, había corrido desde quien sabe dónde y luego continuo caminando con ellas. Además, Cana también estaba un poco cansada.

—Juvia cree que es un buen lugar para descansar.

—Entonces comencemos con el campamento—Dijo Cana.

Juvia comenzó a montar una pequeña tienda que llevaba en esa pequeña mochila. Cana encendió una pequeña fogata con leños que llevaban ellas. Eran útiles, pero las salvaría de estas situaciones en las cuales no había arboles a la vista para recolectar leña. No era algo sencillo, el pedernal con el hierro chispeaba, pero no encendía.

—¿Quieres que Juvia te ayude?—Pregunto Juvia.

—Claro—Cana le alcanzo los objetos a la hechicera elemental que se puso de cuclillas frente a la madera. Introdujo una de sus manos de seda en la gabardina y saco un manojo de hojas secas. Las tiro junto a la madera y comenzó a golpear la piedra con el hierro—Ah, ahí quedo demostrada que no soy una gran aventurera.

—Eres increíble Juvia—Agrego Lisanna mientras luchaba con la tienda.

—Juvia siempre viajo sola.

Todas quedaron en silencio luego de la confesión de la hechicera elemental. Lisanna al no saber que responderle se limito a seguir armando la tienda que pronto comenzó a tomar forma. Cana tomo una pequeña olla que llevaba la hechicera transformista y comenzó a preparar una sopa. Fue sencillo, habían tomado algunos alimentos de los huertos en los cuales pasaron durante su media jornada de caminata.

Finalmente juvia logro encender una pequeña llama amarillenta, que pronto se convirtió en una buena fogata. Cana no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a calentar la sopa en las llamas. Revolvía de vez en cuando para que no se peguen las verduras en el fondo de la olla. "Como le enseñaron cuando era pequeña" Pensó melancólica. Lisanna termino de acomodar la tienda y las bolsas de dormir.

—Es un buen campamento—Dijo Cana.

—Si, todo quedo mejor de lo que esperaba—Respondió Lisanna mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—Juvia tiene hambre y frio.

—No puedo creer que seas friolenta, tenes semejante gabardina y aun así tienes frio. Deberíamos de vagar por alguna montaña para que sientas lo que es algo helado—Dijo Cana.

—Muy graciosa—Le respondió Juvia.

Lisanna las observaba divertida y hablo para hacer hincapié en algo muy importante.

—Tu sopa se está quemando.

Cana revolvió la olla y sintió algunas verduras pegadas en el fondo. La retiro de las llamas amarillentas y lo sirvió a toda prisa en tres cuencos. Las tres soplaron la comida y dieron un ligero sorbo para comprobar la temperatura. Solo Juvia pudo beberlo, las demás se quemaron. Comieron en silencio y pronto se envolvieron en sus bolsas de dormir. Contemplaron un momento las estrellas y Lisanna comenzó a roncar.

—Juvia cree que debemos descansar.

—Está bien, buenas noches—Dijo Cana.

Se despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol. Los pájaros cantaban alegre por un nuevo día de vida. Desmontaron a toda prisa el campamento y desayunaron algunas frutas que habían comprado en Fiore. Pronto comenzaron a caminar por el camino principal en busca de aventuras.

—Un sol brillante, cielo azul y ninguna nube a la vista; es el día perfecto—Dijo Cana.

—Es verdad—Comenzó Lisanna—¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

—Claro—Dijeron al unisonó Cana y Juvia.

—¿Adonde estamos yendo?

—A presentarnos ante el conde Onarit del castillo Unicornio—Dijo Juvia.

—¿Un castillo? ¡Genial!—Exclamo Lisanna—¿Cerca de qué pueblo o ciudad queda?

Juvia y Cana se miraron en silencio.

—Juvia sabe, ella me dio el papel con la misión—Dijo Cana rápidamente.

—Juvia solo seguía a Cana.

—Increíble… ¿Y ahora?—Dijo Cana.

—Juvia cree que lo mejor será preguntar en el próximo pueblo.

—Gran idea.

Continuaron caminando a toda prisa hasta que llegaron al próximo pueblo. Por desgracia para ellas no estaba tan cerca cómo creyeron en un principio. Pero eso no las desanimó del todo. Se detuvieron a almorzar un poco de queso y pan. Luego cuando saciaron su hambre continuaron caminando.

A mitad de la tarde llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de artesanos, sin murallas ni guardias que vigilaran. Las casas eran bajas, de ladrillo y adobo. Había varios talleres en los cuales se podían hacer cualquier trabajo de alfarería, cristalería y charcutería. Tan solo se dedicaron a observar de lejos el trabajo de los artesanos y continuaron hacia el rumbo que habían pensado. Cerca de la alcaldía, se encontraba una pequeña pero funcional cofradía de los hechiceros.

Las hechiceras fueron hacia la cofradía y entraron sin preguntar. Dentro el piso era de madera barnizado, con extensas alfombras de hilo rojo. Frías paredes de piedra caliza a cada lado demostraban un ambiente un poco austero. Atravesaron la única puerta y llegaron a una biblioteca con muchos tomos de magia inicial, algunos de magia elemental y ningún tomo prohibido. "Lógico, solo un idiota mostraría un tabú" Pensó Cana.

—Bienvenidas viajeras—Dijo una suave voz—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Era un hombre joven, de extensos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes como el mar. De contextura robusta y vestido con una túnica de aprendiz. A cana le pareció extraño ver a alguien de su edad como un mago inicial.

—Soy Cana, ella es Lisanna y Juvia a mi derecha.

—Soy Índigo.

—Nos gustaría consultar un mapa de la región, en donde podamos encontrar el castillo Unicornio… por favor—Dijo Cana como forzando las últimas dos palabras.

—Veré que encuentro en el depósito, tomen asiento por favor.

El muchacho se retiro y las hechiceras se sentaron en las primeras sillas que vieron. Eran de pino y por fortuna estaban suavizadas por cojines. Cana se le acerco a ellas y les susurro los más despacio que pudo.

—¡Esta hermoso! Así deberían ser nuestros compañeros de gremio.

—La verdad que si, aunque algunos de nuestros compañeros son lindos—Dijo Lisanna con sonrisa picara.

—¿Cómo quien?—Le espeto Cana.

Lisanna se ruborizo y Juvia estaba mordiéndose los labios, seguramente pensando en su querido Gray sama.

—Me gusta Natsu… desde que éramos niños, pero luego que me perdí en el portal hacia Edoras, lo extrañe demasiado. Es medio tonto, pero tiene cosas envidiables.

—¿Como qué?

—¡Gray sama es mejor que cualquiera!—Dijo Juvia sin poder aguantarse.

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._ Chistó el aprendiz de hechicero que apareció justo cuando Juvia se mando su exabrupto. Se acerco hacia ellas y desenrolló un mapa de buen tamaño sobre la mesa de pino barnizado.

—Aquí estamos nosotros, en _Pequeño Pino—_ Dijo Índigo y Cana se percato que no había visto el nombre del pueblo—y ustedes tienen que ir hasta aquí—Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo—Son tres o cinco días de jornadas a pie. Creo que no van a tener problemas, parecen aventureras osadas.

Cana observo con detalle el mapa. Habían tenido suerte de salir por la puerta oeste de Fiore. El castillo Unicornio se encuentra al Suroeste, por lo que se han desviado solo un poco de su trayecto, nada grave. Tenían que agarrar el sur por algunos campos sin dueños y finalmente volverían al camino del reino y de ahí hasta el castillo. Sencillo.

—Nos gustaría comprar el mapa, ¿Cuánto cuesta?—Dijo Cana.

—El mapa no está a la venta. Es algo de bien común para personas perdidas o aventureros desorganizados.

—Vamos, por favor, nos ayudaría mucho—Dijo Lisanna.

El hombretón negó con la cabeza y las miraba con altanería.

—¿10 Monedas de oro te parece bien?—Negocio Cana.

—Ya les he dicho que no, si no tienen más que hacer aquí que intentar comprar algo, les pido que se retiren.

Cana se trago la bronca de contestarle algo más agresivo. Una pena que un rubio tan bello como aquel, sea un maldito pedante insoportable. Pero como buena doncella, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Entendemos y le pedimos disculpas. ¿Nos podría mostrar un mapa más detallado de la zona circundante?—Dijo Cana y al ver que el hombre no accedía a moverse continuo—Es para poder conocer bien los pueblos de alrededor. Por favor.

—Bien, pero solo eso, espérenme aquí un momento—Dijo Índigo.

El hechicero aprendiz se retiro con pesados pasos y las dejo solas nuevamente. Lisanna y Juvia miraban desconcertadas, no comprendían para que quería un mapa más detallado. Cana se concentro. Era algo sencillo, pero deseaba hacerlo bien y que no quedara rastros de mana. Concentro su esencia mágica en sus dedos. Su mente se oscureció y formo un dibujo, era una carta. Los dedos comenzaron a brillar tenuemente y toco el mapa de papiro. Este brillo con intensidad y con un poderoso fulgor dorado se convirtió en una carta que reposaba en los dedos medio y anular de Cana.

—Listo, ahora podemos marcharnos—Dijo Cana mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

—¡Estas loca! ¿Pueden descubrirnos?—Dijo Lisanna.

—Eso lo hará más divertido ¿verdad?

Cana tomo del brazo a Juvia que era la que mas dudaba y la empujo hacia la puerta. Pronto estuvieron corriendo a toda prisa. Reían como unas tontas por una simple maldad que hicieron. Un hurto, algo que podía quedar en sus expedientes de hechiceras. Pero no les importaba, era como un juego. Pero más allá de eso, Cana se sintió satisfecha de tomar un objeto valioso y añadirlo a su colección de cartas. "Es el primer objeto con mi grupo… si, mi grupo de amigas" Pensó mientras se perdían corriendo en dirección sur.

N/A:

Dedicado para lcsalamandra y miguel puentes. La continuación llego, demasiado rápido. La verdad creía que tardaría con suerte hasta el viernes. Cree una especie de rutina de escritura y la verdad que está rindiendo frutos. Aun la historia no avanza demasiado, pero se pudo ver algún lazo entre el grupo. Continuare con el Fic para que puedan disfrutarlo.

Elibe


	3. 03- El condado

Capitulo 3: El condado

Tardaron cuatro jornadas en poder divisar los torreones del castillo Unicornio. Fue un viaje largo, aburrido y tranquilo. Se sentaron a tomar algo de aire, antes de llegar al pequeño pueblo circundante.

—Al fin—Dijo Cana.

—Uff, un viaje largo, pero con buena compañía—Dijo Lisanna—Solo quiero poder dormir en una cama.

—Juvia quiere darse un buen baño.

—Creo que somos tres—Dijo Cana—Vamos primero a una taberna, nos damos un buen baño, dormimos cómodas y mañana a primera hora pedimos una audiencia con el conde.

—Es buena idea, además pronto comenzara a atardecer—Dijo Lisanna mientras señalaba el sol.

Caminaron por el camino de piedra. A primera vista el pequeño pueblo no era más que una aldea agrícola. Su única función debe ser de mantener la guarnición del castillo bien alimentada, para que estos los protejan de las incursiones de los salteadores de la noche. Las casas eran construcciones sencillas de madera con techo de paja. Las hechiceras se introdujeron en la población con la vista de los lugareños clavada.

—Que lugar mas lúgubre—Comento Lisanna de pasada.

Nadie le respondió.

Doblaron por una callejuela de tierra y se encontraron con un pequeño mercado. Compraron un poco de carne en salazón, queso y pan, no podían permitirse llenarse los bolsos, ya que estaba extremadamente costosa. Cana observo un panorama extraño, quizás acostumbrada a los mercaderes de la ciudad de Fiore. Aquí no les interesaba vender nada, estaban taciturnos y prácticamente encerrados en sí mismo. Al final del mercado encontraron pequeña taberna.

Al ingresar, se encontraron con que la recepción estaba en medio del salón. Allí había varios lugareños bebiendo cerveza, algunos soldados del castillo con varias prostitutas. Cana arrastraba a Juvia, que a pesar de ser una hechicera poderosa, este lugar la ponía nerviosa. Se acercaron a la barra y allí los atendió una gorda pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

—Forasteras ¿eh?—Dijo la tabernera—¿Qué puede hacer la buena Daisy por ustedes?

—Buenas tardes—Dijo Cana con su mejor cara de amiga–Quisiéramos una habitación con tres camas, agua caliente para bañarnos, lavarnos la ropa y cenar.

Daisy Gruño de forma gutural.

—Que princesitas. Pero bueno les daremos todas las comodidades a las que estén acostumbradas, el costo será de doscientas monedas de oro.

—¿Doscientas monedas?—Exclamo Cana sorprendida—No tenemos tanta cantidad.

Juvia puso su mano sobre el hombro de la morena y tendió una bolsita de monedas.

—Juvia cree que esta cantidad es la correcta.

La tabernera les conto una a una. Lo que generaba que Cana y Lisanna estuvieran mas nerviosas de lo que en un principio estaba Juvia. Cuando la mujer finalizo, se guardo la bolsa en el busto y comenzó a revolver una caja de madera que tenia.

—La cena de hoy es cerdo caramelizado con bombas de papa. Tienen que presentarse a las ocho de la noche o su porción será entregada a ora persona. Tomen esta llave y diríjanse a su cuarto, dejen su equipo de viajera y bajen hasta allí—Señalo una puerta de madera—Es el baño, allí tomare vuestra ropa y le daremos algo para que puedan andar por aquí mientras se seca. También les dejare bastante jabón, ya que apestan a viajeras.

Cana no pudo evitar ruborizarse. No era su culpa, paso casi una semana desde que salieron de Fiore. Era normal que no olieran a jazmines. Tomo la llave oxidada que le tendió la tabernera y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Cana la examino y observo que en un trocito de madera, que se encontraba atado con un hilo a la llave, se podía leer el número seis.

Pasaron por los primeros cuartos y finalmente llegaron al número seis. La llave entro perfectamente y giro haciendo un sonido estruendoso. La habitación que alquilaron era austera. Tres camas individuales con innecesarias frazadas pesadas de lana de oveja. Una pequeña mesita que solamente puede cumplir la función de escritorio. Una silla en muy mal estado. Un ropero de madera de pino barnizado, se ubicaba frente a las camas. La única ventana que tenían estaba exactamente enfrentada a la puerta.

—Al fin llegamos—Dijo Lisanna e introdujo su mochila en el ropero. Cana y Juvia la siguieron.

Luego descendieron a toda prisa y se dirigieron al baño. No pudieron ver si se encontraba la odiosa tabernera. Del otro lado, el cuarto de baño era aun más lúgubre. Era un ambiente grande, con una barra cuadrada que cumple la función de silla. En el medio de la barra de madera, se encuentra un pequeño desagüe por donde caería el agua. El piso se encontraba levemente inclinado para ayudar a mover el agua.

Daisy ingreso. Llevaba dos cubetas de agua casi en el punto de ebullición en cada mano. Sobre la cabeza una cubeta más grande en el cual se encontraba la ropa seca y los utensilios de baño. Dejo todo cerca de ellas.

—Bueno, denme su ropa así se las lavamos—Dijo Daisy.

—¿Ahora?—Pregunto Juvia.

—Pues claro, ¿O acaso esperaban baños individuales con tinas? Por dios.

Cana comenzó a desnudarse. No le daba vergüenza, pero sin dudas la situación era un poco incomoda. Lisanna la siguió callada y ruborizada como un tomate. Juvia fue la última en comenzar y en terminar. Sus pesadas ropas necesitaban una atención especial para poder quitársela. Cuando cada una de las hechiceras quedo desnuda se cubrió sus partes intimas con los brazos en una clara forma de _siete._

—No sean tímidas, hasta yo fui un día una joven doncella codiciada—Exclamo Daisy con una risa estruendosa y se retiro.

—Juvia tiene mucho frio—Dijo la hechicera elemental mientras temblaba.

—Mejor comencemos antes de que nos congelemos—Dijo Lisanna.

Cana se sentó en esa especie de taburete o lo que sea y comenzó a mojarse el cuerpo. Busco en la cubetera de los utensilios y estos, solo eran un trozo de jabón blanco. "doscientas monedas y solo esto… Que austeros" Pensó Cana.

Como buena compañera, les ofreció el jabón a las otras dos hechiceras y como corresponde, ellas le dejaron utilizarlo primero. Se enjabono por todos lados, con la mayor celeridad posible. Tallo las zonas donde merecían más atención e incluso lavo su cabello de forma grotesca. Lo que más deseo solo duro un momento. Comenzó a vaciar la cubetera de agua caliente sobre sí misma. Primero de a pocos chorros, que eran ayudados por sus manos para mover el jabón y la escasa espuma por todos los rincones. Luego cuando ya casi no quedaba más jabón, la vacio de golpe y sintió un gran placer al sentir el agua caliente por todo su cuerpo. Se incorporo a toda prisa, aprovechando el calor nuevo que sentía y se seco lo más rápido que pudo. Juvia y Lisanna pensaron en lo mismo y realizaron exactamente lo mismo que Cana; o en algún aspecto más extraño, ya estaban actuando como un grupo de personas que se conocían.

—Dios, ¡Juvia esta helada!

—Piensa en Gray , eso te va a ayudar—Dijo Cana.

Lisanna sonrió con el comentario.

Una vez secas, se vistieron con las ropas que les dejo la tabernera. Eran sencillas togas de algodón de color marrón. A Cana le quedaba apretado en el pecho y las caderas, pero aun así la usaría, no deseaba discutir con Daisy.

Finalmente salieron y buscaron una mesa libre. Había varias, así que optaron por la que se encontraba más alejada de los lugareños. Por fortuna para Juvia estaba cerca de la cocina, de donde provenía un suave calor, acompañado por un aromado a carne asada. Daisy se les acerco sigilosamente. Llevaba un delantal manchado de grasa y en sus vamos varias jarras bebidas.

—Mis preciosas niñas, veo que les ha quedado excelente la ropa que les lleve.

—Si, aunque me aprieta un poco acá—Dijo Cana mientras se golpeaba suavemente el pecho.

—Presumida. Al cerdo le falta una última capa de caramelizacion, pero puedo traerles las bebidas. ¿Qué van a beber?

Las hechiceras se miraron en silencio. No sabían que pedir, era algo normal. ¿Debían pedir cada una lo que deseara o una por las tres? Es la típica dicotomía de las tabernas. Aunque, de todas formas, Cana consideraba que no debían de tener una gran variedad de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no.

—Tres jarras de cervezas—Dijo finalmente Cana.

—¿Cerveza?—Dijo Juvia.

—Vamos Juvia, bebamos algo más divertido que el agua—Dijo Lisanna.

—Pero el alcohol puede hacer que Juvia haga cosas raras…

—Son tres jarras Daisy—Dijo Cana.

Juvia se quedo pensativa. Lisanna observa el bullicioso lugar. Cana pensó que no había mucho que hacer en este lugar. Solamente es un lugar de paso y ya.

—Juvia, ¿ya te acostaste con Gray?—Dijo Lisanna.

Juvia se ruborizo como un tomate. Intento decir algo pero estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no le salían, solo simples balbuceos.

—De seguro que si, por algo lo busca por todas partes—Dijo Cana.

—Debe ser todo un semental—Dijo Lisanna con una media sonrisa taimada.

—Juvia… no se acostó con Gray sama…

—Que fiasco—La interrumpió Cana—¿No serás virgen?

Juvia se ruborizo aun más.

—¡No! Juvia tuvo novios en el pasado y algunas aventuras… pero Gray sama es tan perfecto—Dijo mientras estiraba la distancia de sus manos en un claro y largo mensaje para sus compañeras.

—Ya sabemos, la importante herramienta que tiene. Siempre se anda desnudando en cada pelea que tiene.

Juvia golpeo suavemente la mesa.

—¡Mas rivales de amor!

Cana y Lisanna le respondieron sinceramente y eso calmo inmediatamente a la hechicera elemental.

—Nos gustan otros chicos—Dijeron al unisonó.

Daisy se acerco con los platos y las jarras de cerveza. Dejo las tres en el medio de la mesa y acomodo cada porción de cerdo frente a cada hechicera. Cana probó bocado con entusiasmo. La carne se derretía en su boca, dulce y con un ligero jugo otorgado en una combinación audaz del caramelo y la grasa. Las bombas de papas cumplían su función de llenar el plato, pero no sobresalían en nada. Luego tomo una jarra de cerveza. Una gran medida, una pinta, pero se detuvo en seco antes de mojar los labios en la burbujeante bebida amarillenta.

"Desde que partí de Fiore que no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol. ¿Acaso será porque estoy muy ocupada? ¡No! Es algo un poco más simple… creo que estoy más feliz" Pensó Cana con media sonrisa. "solo esta jarra por ser una ocasión especial… no me emborrachare nunca más".

Comieron en silencio y todo empeoro cuando Juvia comenzó a beber la cerveza. Cana nunca vio a alguien emborracharse tan rápido en su vida. Juraría que solo la vio beber dos simples sorbos.

—¡Te extraño Gray sama!—Grito Juvia—¡Te necesito aquí!

—Juvia, habla más despacio—Le susurro Lisanna, que noto las extrañas miradas de los lugareños.

—Nada de eso rival del amor, ahora la que manda en este grupo es Juvia.

—Ahora somos rivales del amor de nuevo—Dijo Cana.

—Pues claro, rival del amor morena—Apuntando con el dedo a Cana—Y rival del amor albina—Apuntando a Lisanna.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, creo que el alboroto no nos ayuda.

—Juvia no se va a ningún lugar, Juvia decide que hacer.

—¡Vamos arriba!—Dijo Cana alzando la voz.

Juvia la miro con ojos tiernos y vidriosos. Una lágrima le cayó con gran fuerza.

—Juvia es la culpable, se comporta mal.

—No, Juvia no, ven, vamos arriba—Dijo Lisanna.

Tomaron a Juvia por ambas manos y la arrastraron hacia la habitación. El camino fue un poco duro y oyeron algunos comentarios despectivos. Una vez que atravesaron la habitación, la acostaron en la cama más alejada de la puerta y la dejaron allí. Pronto la hechicera elemental se quedo dormida.

—Es muy jocosa—Dijo Lisanna.

—Lo es. Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día importante.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con vigor renovado. Juvia estaba demacrada. Con los ojos lagrimosos, las ojeras acentuadas y hasta el cabello mas despeinado de lo normal. Desayunaron té verde, pan duro con mantequilla y mermelada. La hechicera elemental solo opto por el té.

Salieron de esa odiosa taberna y caminaron raudamente por las callejuelas. Encontraron el camino principal, que no era más que un sendero un poco más limpio que el resto de las calles de la ciudad.

El castillo Unicornio era una pequeña fortaleza, de amplias murallas de ladrillos. Sus torreones eran sencillos, pero prácticos, en dos de ellos reposaban dos escorpiones listos para acribillar enemigos. Algunos guardias miraban aburridos el paisaje, la ciudad y a ellas. Algún que otro silbido les propiciaron, cosa que las hechiceras ignoraran asqueadas. Dos guardias con armaduras de placas y lanzas en las manos que vigilaban la puerta las detuvieron.

—¿Qué quieren por aquí forasteras?

—Venimos por trabajo, el Conde Onarit convoco una búsqueda y hemos recibido su llamado—Dijo Cana mientras les mostraba el folleto.

—No lo sé… las veo un poco inexpertas—Dijo el más grande de ellos—¿Tu qué opinas?

—Déjalas pasar, así por lo menos podremos verlas por atrás—Estallaron en risas.

—Todo derecho mis señoritas, disfruten de su estancia.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Cana con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

El interior del castillo era magnifico. Las paredes eran de piedra caliza, blanca y suave. Algunos lienzos de grandes batallas colgaban a lo largo de todo el trayecto. Bustos de los grandes condes decoraban el salón principal. Las hechiceras lograron observar a un buen grupo de cortesanas yendo y viniendo por todas las habitaciones interiores. Cruzaron un pequeño jardín, en el cual se podía encontrar muchas plantas y flores que no eran de esta tierra natal. Cana tuvo sus dudas con respecto a varios especímenes, pero no podía dar un buen juicio, no era una herbolaria experta.

Al final del largo pasillo, unas cortinas purpura de seda fría daban inicio al salón del trono. Allí un pequeño hombre se sentaba sobre una suave silla de terciopelo rojo. Se encontraba alzada en una tarima, por lo que siempre miraba a las personas desde arriba. Cuatro guardias eran la única protección que tenia, ubicados en lugares estratégicos. Un hombre calvo, vestido con una larga túnica marrón y con un libro sobre el brazo se encontraba a su derecha. Varias cortesanas bailaban sensualmente con escasa ropa, para deleitar al noble. Cana, Juvia y Lisanna dieron un saludo respetuoso por ser alguien con título nobiliario. El Conde las aprobó con un simple ademan con la cabeza.

—Bienvenidas—Dijo el hombre calvo—Soy Cobod, gran consejero del Conde Onarit. ¿Ustedes son?

—Soy Cana Alberona, a mi derecha se encuentra Juvia Lockser y a mi izquierda Lisanna Strauss. Somos un equipo del conocido gremio Fairy Tail, que hemos respondido a vuestro llamado. Mi señor—Finalizo Cana la presentación.

—Bien—Dijo Cobod a secas—Las veo un poco jóvenes, ¿Acaso un gremio tan famoso enviaría simples niñas?

—su señoría, las tres aquí presentes somos hechiceras de clase S. Si necesita alguna prueba, puede enviar la consulta al gremio y nosotras esperaremos la respuesta.

—Es claro que lo haremos, no confió en…

—Basta Cobod—El hombre calvo se calló—Confío en ustedes. La búsqueda es simple, deseo que consigan un objeto valioso. Se encuentra perdido en alguna parte de Fiore. Es difícil y no tengo ninguna pista inicial. Pero sé que lo lograran, por algo son hechiceras de clase S—Dijo el Conde con una media sonrisa—El objeto en si es el _Orbe del poder final_. Según las historias, este orbe, tiene la capacidad de curar de cualquier mal. Tal poder no puede seguir desaparecido y ayudaría a las personas de mi condado. Por eso lo deseo. Si les interesa el trabajo les puedo ofrecer mil monedas de oro como pago inicial y cuando obtengan el orbe, la paga final será doscientas mil monedas de oro y algún objeto a elección de mi extensa colección. ¿Qué opinan?

Cana no confiaba en el Conde. Algo le decía que le estaba mintiendo o como mínimo, ocultando algo de información. Pero si quería el trabajo no podía desestimar su escasa oferta. Además de que habían viajado durante casi una semana y no se iría sin nada.

—Aceptamos—Dijo Cana mientras miro de reojo a sus compañeras—¿Alguna pista de por donde comenzar?

—Desgraciadamente no. No tengo ningún conocimiento y además, ya hay otros dos grupos de hechiceros buscando el objeto. Creo que es obvio que el primero que se haga con el orbe obtendrá la recompensa—Cana se mordió el labio—Pero basta de charlas. Les entregare lo prometido. Mil monedas de oro y un pájaro mensajero. Deberán informarnos de vuestros progresos y de alguna pista que encuentren—Cobod les entrego las monedas en una bolsa de cuero y el pájaro en una sencilla jaula de madera—Muy bien, pueden retirarse y les aconsejo que comiencen inmediatamente.

—Lo haremos, muchas gracias mi señor.

Las hechiceras se retiraron furiosas y en ese mismo momento se pusieron en marcha. Lo único que deseaban de momento era alejarse de ese maldito condado de mierda.


	4. 04- La maldición de Sorpigal (Parte I)

**Capitulo 4: La maldición de Sorpigal (Parte I)**

" _ **Nadie ha muerto de miedo… aun"**_

Era una noche cerrada, con un viento helado que raspaba la piel. Sin luna, esta se encontraba tapada por unas horribles nubes violáceas que prometían un buen aguacero. Las hechiceras se encontraban lejos de cualquier refugio, ciudad o pueblo. El campamento que montaron fue apresurado y mal constituido. Compartían la tienda de Juvia, se encontraban apretadas y abrigadas por algunas frazadas que llevaron "Por las dudas". Reforzaron los clavos que sujetaban la tienda, pero esta podía ceder si el viento aumentaba un poco más su fuerza. Como es típico de cada campamento, se tuvieron que colocar en dirección al lugar donde el viento soplaba. Esto era para que las llamas de la fogata no las quemara. Cana tenía el mapa en sus manos, a medio enrollar para evitar que se volara. Lo consultaba para saber su lugar exacto y hacia donde se ubicaba el mejor lugar para reposar.

El viento aumento su presión sobre las hechiceras, el mapa trastabillo en los dedos de Cana y esta decidió convertirlo nuevamente en una carta. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo tan fácilmente.

—¡Hay una población cerca de por aquí!—Dijo Cana para hacerse oír entre el chiflido del viento.

—¿Qué tan cerca?—Pregunto Juvia.

—No estoy segura, pero debería de ser entre dos o cuatro horas de caminata.

—Lo mejor será aguantar la noche y a primera hora salimos en su búsqueda—Dijo Lisanna.

El cielo se ilumino con un espeluznante fulgor blancuzco, casi idéntico a la mano de un espectro acercándose sigilosamente. Un rayo cayó en las cercanías y el estruendo fue tan poderoso que Lisanna no pudo evitar un pequeño chillido. Acto seguido, la lluvia se hizo presente con gran fuerza. Cana se acurruco junto a Juvia, que como es la más friolenta del grupo, se encontraba en el medio de las hechiceras.

—¡Oye Juvia!—Comenzó Cana y sin esperar su respuesta continuo—Eres una hechicera elemental, ¿no puedes detener la lluvia?

—Juvia… puede intentar apaciguarla—Dijo y se calló durante un largo rato—Pero esta mal, la madre naturaleza es sabia y por eso nos envía un bello aguacero.

Cana no quiso insistir demasiado. Ya estaban sanando las heridas de su tonta discusión con ella y no deseaba entrar en una discusión que pronto iba a desviarse hacia el querido "Gray sama" de Juvia. A veces no comprendía que era lo que veía la maga elemental en ese sujeto. Es cierto que el hechicero de hielo, tiene un toque cálido, es un gran amigo, compañero de copas y algo más. Pero por otro lado, siendo algo mas neutral, era un flacuchento, histérico y por sobre todas las cosas el mayor de los antipáticos. Nunca una sonrisa amistosa, nunca iniciaba una conversación, nunca una invitación a una misión; tan solo era una persona encerrada en si misma pero de forma distinta a Cana. Gray busca la soledad, mientras que Cana siempre estuvo sola; esa es la gran diferencia entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, las hechiceras estaban empapadas, heladas y desmoralizadas. Desmontaron el campamento con gran esfuerzo y buscaron ese lugar que el mapa había prometido. No supieron si estaban caminando muy despacio o que les sucedía, pero a mitad de la tarde encontraron un cartel que les lleno de esperanza. _Sorpigal._

Al atardecer llegaron a la aldea. Se encontraba sobre una bella planicie de hierba. El lugar era pequeño, bien edificado y a simple vista amistoso. Las construcciones eran de ladrillo, cosa que tenia sentido, ya que se observaba un gran taller de ladrillos de arcilla. En el centro se ubicaba la alcaldía y una pequeña plaza. Luego se dividía en callejuelas que llevaban a los distintos lugares que uno deseara de una aldea o pueblo. No había cofradía de los hechiceros, algo que les llamo la atención por estar bien económicamente. Un mercado de pulgas que cumplía la escasa función de proporcionar los alimentos a la población, se encontraba en las lejanías de la aldea. La taberna era pequeña, pero parecía acogedora.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la aldea y no vieron a ninguna persona. Eso les proporciono un escalofrió. Los lugares desolados eran aterradores y muchas veces estaban habitados por fantasmas, espectros y distintas criaturas que carecen de algún cuerpo. Sus temores se disolvieron al llegar a la taberna. Allí había algunas personas, pocas, pero las suficientes para darse cuenta que no estaban solas.

—Bienvenidas—Dijo una joven tabernera de cabellos oscuros—¿En que podemos servirles?

—Buenas… noches—Dijo Cana luego de ver por la ventana—Quisiéramos comida caliente y ropa seca.

—No hay problema—La tabernera se quedo perpleja al ver los tatuajes—¿Son hechiceras?

—Si, las tres, pertenecemos a Fairy Tail.

—Que afortunados somos—Dijo la tabernera y a los gritos—¡Gente, ellas son hechiceras!

Los habitantes primeros las observaron con desconfianza. Pronto se incorporaron y se acercaron que gran celeridad. Eran un pequeño grupo de personas desesperadas. Cana se sintió muy mal con sus habilidades de adivinación, ya que no se pudo percatar de que tenían un problema. De todo el grupo, salió un anciano encorvado que hablo en nombre de todos.

—Soy Kahel, el anciano del pueblo.

—Soy Cana, Juvia y Lisanna—Presentando a sus compañeras.

—Nos gustaría solicitarles un trabajo, si es que se pueden quedar una o dos jornadas.

Cana observo a sus dos compañeras y ambas le afirmaron con el rostro.

—No hay problema, ¿en que podemos servirles?

—Hay un altar, a un kilómetro de distancia, esta maldito y esa maldición está pegando duro sobre nosotros. ¿Pueden purificarlo?

—Lo haremos, en cuanto regrese la luz del día.

—¡No!—Dijo Kahel suplicando—No podemos esperar hasta el fin de la noche, tiene que ser en este momento.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Lisanna mientras se adelantaba.

—Es que… suceden desgracias a medianoche… siempre ocurre una y por eso deseamos que se detenga en este momento.

—¿Qué clase de desgracia?—Dijo Juvia.

—En cada noche, una persona al azar es convertida en piedra—Las hechiceras se observaron en silencio.

—¿Hace cuanto que esta la maldición? ¿Por que no pidieron ayuda a un gremio?—Pregunto Cana.

—cuarenta y tres días de gente convertida en piedra. Pero también tenemos otro problema. Cuando quisimos escapar y al llegar a la frontera, las personas que lo atravesaban explotaban desde dentro.

—¿Explotaban?

—Si… es terrible. Por eso les imploramos que hagan algo. Todo sucede a la medianoche. Por eso les suplico que lo purifiquen y luego les contaremos todo lo que sabemos.

—Lo haremos—Dijo Cana—Pero necesitaremos suministros. ¿Tienen alguna tienda mágica o algo por el estilo?

—No, somos obreros, no tenemos nada mágico. Pero lo que necesiten se lo buscaremos. Aunque tengo que insistirles en que se apuren, el tiempo es escaso.

Las hechiceras se sentaron en una mesa para conversar con un poco de privacidad. Las personas se reunieron alrededor de ellas, pero a cierta distancia, como para que no se sientan tan acosadas. Lisanna las miraba en silencio, tomo un trozo de papel de su pequeña mochila y algo de carbonilla. Comenzó a anotar en silencio, mientras Juvia y Cana conversaban que _debían_ de hacer. No llegaron a mayores conclusiones que ir a visitar el lugar y luego planear el futuro. Lisanna se incorporo y busco al anciano.

—Esta es la lista de lo que necesitamos, traigan todo lo que figura—Haciendo hincapié en la palabra _todo._

Las personas corrieron a toda prisa por todo el pueblo en busca de lo que Lisanna escribió. Cana la observo taciturna. Era la primera vez que se manejaba sin consultarles. No lo tomo por el lado negativo, pero confiaba en que siempre se dirían todo. "Es bueno tener secretos… a veces" Pensó Cana.

La turba volvió con varios productos. Los comenzaron a colocar sobre la mesa. Había sal, velas, aceite de oliva, diversas hierbas con propiedades medicinales, agua y vino. Lisanna encendió una vela y hurgó en su mochila por un mortero. Lo utilizo con paciencia, moliendo primero las hierbas medicinales. Cada vez que se formaba una especie de ungüento, le agregaba agua. Para evitar que se le vuelva muy chirle, lo espesaba con aceite o si necesitaba algo mas pesada con cera de la vela. Trabajo en silencio y a Cana le encanto verla así. Se veía tan decidida y concentrada, que se borro la sonrisa que siempre tenia en el rostro. Cuando utilizó la sal, la mezcla se volvió de forma inexplicable de color violáceo. Allí alzo la vista y los contemplo en silencio.

—Esta listo, vamos a ese altar.

El anciano los guió. Primero avanzaron por el pueblo en si. Las callejuelas eran amplias y bien limpias. Algunas viviendas estaban a oscuras y Cana sintió la espesa mano de la maldición que las oprimía. Una vez fuera de Sorpigal, la oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ellas. La noche era cerrada, con una luna opaca que apenas cumplía con su brillo. La lámpara a vela que portaba Kahel se le antojo escasa o que bien, la luz era absorbida por algo.

Luego de atravesar un trecho un poco más corto de lo que le pareció realmente, se alzaba el pequeño altar. Este no era más que un montículo de piedras, con una estatuilla de un Dios desconocido para las hechiceras. El lugar parecía sano o bien, sin ninguna presencia mágica. Lisanna la miro en silencio y supo dilucidar que significaban esos ojos azules. Luego avanzo hasta el altar y comenzó a pronunciar un largo hechizo purificador, mientras formaba un dibujo con la pasta violácea. Cana supo inmediatamente lo que dibujaría, eran dos triángulos, uno pequeño que apuntaba con su punta hacia abajo, mientras que el otro más grande lo encerraba en sus lados y la punta hacia arriba. El grande también encerrado, pero en un circulo. Esto era un viejo símbolo para la sal pura.

Cuando Lisanna concluyo el dibujo, los símbolos tomaron un fulgor violáceo. Al principio el brillo fue violento, pero a medida que los segundos corrían, se volvió tenue. Las piedras crujieron de forma extraña, como protestando por el suceso extraño.

—Listo—Susurro la albina—Volvamos.

—¿Eso es todo?—Respondió Kahel.

—Depende del poder de la maldición.

Regresaron en silencio por el sendero. El camino se les antojo incluso más corto de lo que creyeron originalmente. Ingresaron en la taberna y comentaron lo sucedido. La población se sentía un poco aliviada.

Luego realizaron las tareas por las que habían llegado originalmente. Se tomaron un largo baño por turnos. Primero Lisanna, luego Juvia y finalmente Cana, cuando ya el agua estaba un poco turbia. Cenaron cerca de la chimenea. El frío se les había introducido hasta los huesos, que las tibias llamas no generaban ningún bienestar. La comida estaba algo salada, pero las porciones generosas de guisado de ternera, les hizo recobrar algo de fuerzas. Bebieron un poco de vino, salvo Juvia que tomo agua.

—Acá sucede algo extraño—Comenzó Lisanna y se acerco hacia ellas para que nadie las oyera—El hechizo de purificación no tuvo ningún efecto… por lo que dudo que sea una maldición.

—¿Entonces que sucedió?—Dijo Cana.

—No lo se, pero es algo distinto… ya saben, si la maldición es muy fuerte, sencillamente hubiera destruido el circulo de purificación.

Una moza se les acerco con una medida de whiskie para cada una. Juvia pasó, pero Cana y Lisanna lo bebieron con ganas. Le comentaron que necesitaban hablar con Kahel y la mujer fue a buscarlo con premisa.

El anciano llego caminando con el rostro preocupado. Aunque ellos desconocían el resultado del hechizo, aun así el ambiente era el de un funeral.

—Me mandaron llamar.

—¿Puede contarnos como comenzó la maldición?—Dijo Juvia.

—No lo sabemos, sencillamente ocurrió un día y listo.

—Pero…¿ocurrió algo distinto?—Continúo Juvia—Cualquier cosa puede servir.

—Nada, todos los días son iguales en nuestra aldea. Armamos bloques y ladrillos de arcilla. Los vendemos en el castillo Unicornio o bien, llevamos una buena cantidad hasta Magnolia. Más allá de eso, nos quedamos siempre aquí.

—Muchas gracias.

—Nos vemos luego.

Cuando el anciano se retiro se observaron en silencio. Juvia abrió la boca, pero al final no dijo nada. Cana tuvo la tentación de utilizar su magia de adivinación con ese sujeto. Pero se iba a dar cuenta y no deseaba manchar la reputación del grupo por una sospecha infundada de Lisanna.

—¿Estás segura que hay algo que no encaja?—Pregunto Cana.

—Sí y creo que tenemos que averiguarlo como sea.

—Como sea… Juvia tiene una idea—Comenzó la hechicera elemental—Hay que agarrar a alguien y obligarlo a hablar.

—¡Juvia!—Dijo Cana en tono de desaprobación. Pero luego de pensarlo un momento recapacito—Puede ser, ¿Pero a quien?

—A la tabernera—Dijo Lisanna—Cuando nos lleve a nuestro cuarto, la presionamos un poco. En el peor de los casos, Cana puede usar su magia.

Las tres hechiceras estuvieron de acuerdo. Finalizaron su comida, conversaron un poco con los lugareños, dándoles esperanzas de que nada iba a suceder. Luego le pidieron a la tabernera que les mostrar su habitación, al menos para dormir un poco, hasta que sea medianoche y poder comprobar que era lo que sucedía en esa hora fatídica. La jovencita de cabellos oscuros accedió y los guió por una escalera, luego un pasillo y finalmente una nueva escalera.

—Esta es la mejor habitación, la casa invita—La tabernera abrió la puerta y las invito a pasar. Cana observo el lugar, una cama matrimonial y dos simples hacían que el lugar fuera casi una mansión, en comparación a la anterior taberna. Tiraron sus morrales y Cana se dirigió hacia la joven.

—Nos gustaría que nos mostraras algo.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—Pasa, no seas tímida.

Juvia la miro desaprobándola, esa frase era lo último que debía decir. Pero funciono, la joven ruborizada ingreso y se enfrento a las tres hechiceras.

—Queremos hacer algunas preguntas—Dijo Lisanna y sin esperar respuesta continuo—¿Por qué sucedió la maldición?

—No lo sabemos, solo ocurrió un día…

—Algo tuvo que suceder, solo queremos saber qué.

—Ya les dije lo que se. No las puedo ayudar más.

La muchacha se sintió tan presionada que sus ojos brillaron. Las lágrimas no brotaron, pero el rostro delato preocupación, nerviosismo y hasta un poco de miedo. Cana se sintió un poco culpable. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una jovencita que estaba en el peor lugar del mundo.

—Disculpa, estamos un poco preocupadas, solo es eso.

—Entiendo… igual les agradezco que se queden.

La tabernera se retiro y se quedaron las tres hechiceras solas. No hubo palabras de por medio. Cana estaba exhausta y creía que sus colegas debían de sufrir lo mismo. Se desvistió y se acostó en ropa interior. No deseaba sentir el roce de la ropa sucia por el viaje dentro de una cama tan limpia. Emitió un gemido por lo cómodo que era el colchón de plumas de avestruz. A los pocos segundos se quedo dormida.

No soñó o si lo hizo no recordó nada. Tuvo una sensación, una especie de mantra de esencia mágica flotaba por todo el ambiente. Cana se removió en la cama preocupada. Todas las sombras proyectadas eran tétricas y daban de la sensación de que algo se movía. Pero luego de un momento todo se acomodaba. Utilizo su magia de adivinación para encontrar algo. La sensación mágica aumento un poco, no lo suficiente como se hubiera imaginado. "La presencia no está aquí" Pensó en su mente. Las frazadas temblaron de forma extraña y comenzaron a inflarse. Cana las levanto y había una figura sobre su cuerpo. La forma monstruosa la sorprendió. Un rostro enorme, con los labios y los ojos abiertos en una exagerada expresión de sorpresa. Dos garras gigantes comenzaron a sobresalir de algún lugar. Se movieron con celeridad y desgarraron a la hechicera en un instante.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

El grito alerto a Juvia y Lisanna que se incorporaron asustadas. Cana se removió en la cama, se libero de las frazadas y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Se golpeo la espalda con fuerza, pero no lo sintió hasta varias horas después. El cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso y en las heridas producidas por la garra le latían. Una extraña sensación de que se desangraba, pero al tocarse no vio al líquido vital. La hechicera elemental creó un orbe de agua brilloso, que ilumino con un fulgor azulado toda la habitación de la taberna. Cana observo por todos lados y no encontró al atacante. "¿Una pesadilla?"

—¿Estás bien?—Susurro Juvia preocupada.

—Sí, solo fue una pesadilla… una pesadilla muy real…

—Está bien. Juvia se asusto mucho.

Cana se sintió agradecida por la preocupación de sus colegas. No durmieron mas, se dirigieron al salón de la taberna y bebieron te. Esperaron pacientemente hasta la cercanía de la medianoche, que Kahel fue a buscarlas para que presenciaran la desgracia de cada noche.

—Vamos a la alcaldía, allí siempre nos reunimos.

La alcaldía era un edificio bello, muy frío y amplio. Los bloques de arcilla cumplían una excelente función en darle un gran cuerpo sólido. Los salones eran demasiado amplios y carecían de chimenea o estufas. La austeridad era algo que no podían comprender de un edificio gubernamental. Había escasos tapices con los símbolos de Sorpigal, algún que otro lienzo de la ciudad, escasos muebles y pocas sillas. Lo que significo que todo el pueblo estuviera de pie en el gran salón, esperando la hora señalada. Kahel se subió a una tarima para que todos lo pudieran observar. Contemplo un reloj que se encontraba en su ropa, atado por una cadena de plata y asintió en silencio. Los murmullos ponían inquietas a las hechiceras. Algunos estaban esperanzados, mientras que otros se sentían frustrados y hasta condenados. Cana misma tuvo algo de miedo. "Que tal si la maldición se ensañaba con las recién llegadas y una de nosotros cae cada noche. Un buen final para un viaje que apenas comenzó" Pensó de forma dramática.

—Ya es la hora—Sentencio Kahel.

El tiempo transcurrió muy lento. Nadie se movía y la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Se encontraban esperando el momento del juicio, donde algún ente misterioso, era el juez de la perdición. Juvia se encontraba firme, preocupada, pero casi no lo demostraba. Sus ojos marrones se le antojaron un poco más filosos de lo normal. Cana se le iba a acercar para hablarle, pero alguien del público se le anticipo.

—¿Es la hora correcta Kahel?

—Si y el mismo reloj de siempre… esperemos un poco más, solo por las dudas.

Los murmullos se incrementaron, pero esta vez de forma positiva. Cana se tranquilizo un poco, al menos nadie sufriría esta noche. "El hechizo de purificación no tuvo ningún efecto…" Recordó con la voz de Lisanna. "¿Quién sabe?" Pensó. Los gritos de euforia la sacaron de su letargo. La gente comenzó a bailar, festejar y hasta llorar. Aun estaba el asunto de las personas convertidas en piedra, pero eso puede esperar un momento, el ahora era para los sufridos que aun no tuvieron la desgracia de desfallecer.

—¡Las felicitamos!—Dijo Kahel.

—Aun falta romper el sortilegio de la piel de piedra—dijo Juvia.

—Es cierto, pero por lo menos se acabo… de momento.

Las hechiceras se retiraron exhaustas a sus aposentos. Las tres se miraron sabiendo que no habían hecho nada. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo en esta aldea, se detuvo de momento. Se acostaron a dormir. Lisanna cayó en un sueño profundo, roncando como un monstruo. Juvia estaba quieta, acostada de costado contra el borde. Por su parte, Cana estaba aterrada, aun recordaba su pesadilla y no deseaba cerrar los ojos. Junto valor y se incorporo en silencio. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Juvia.

—Juvia…—Susurro con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le respondió un poco enojada.

—Estoy algo nerviosa… ya sabes… por la pesadilla… y…

—¿Quieres acostarte con Juvia?

—Sí.

—Ven.

Cana se introdujo en la cama y mantuvo una distancia con la hechicera elemental. Olía a sal, algo extraño, ya que no se puede beber agua salada. Desprendía un calor insoportable de su cuerpo, como si estuviera en llamas. Algo paradójico, ya que Juvia siempre les comentaba que tenía frío. "¿será por su cuerpo de agua?" Pensó, para desviar las ideas de los monstruos debajo de la frazada.

Se despertó empapada en sudor. Por la altura del sol debía ser cerca del mediodía. "Nos quedamos dormidas". Se quito la frazada para poder refrescarse un poco. Juvia la observo con malicia e inmediatamente se volvió a tapar.

—Juvia tiene frío.

—Bebamos algo caliente.

Bajaron a la sala común. Lisanna se quitaba las lagañas de los ojos. Mientras que Juvia se acomodaba el cabello. Cana no deseaba verse, debía estar cerca de ser una bruja o un monstruo. Con el largo cabello negro enmarañado, ojeras y lagañas por doquier. Un grito les hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¡Hechiceras! ¡Hechiceras!—Grito una voz femenina—¡Hechiceras! ¡Hechiceras!

La voz era de la tabernera. Tomo un poco de aire.

—Síganme, está sucediendo algo extraño.

Corrieron detrás de la joven a toda prisa. Atravesaron la taberna, luego la alcaldía y salieron de la aldea. La dirección era obvia, iban hacia el altar corrupto. Allí una turba de personas se encontraba observando algo. Cuando las hechiceras llegaron lo pudieron ver y su sorpresa fue extraña.

Kahel estaba atado a un largo poste. Con el rostro pálido, por saber cual es su destino. Sus cabellos estaban más blancos que nunca. Se encontraba abatido, ni siquiera los miraba. Cana se acerco corriendo para liberarlo. Pero al llegar allí concluyo que no había cuerdas que lo impedían moverse. Sus manos se aferraban al poste con toda su fuerza. Tomo las manos, pero antes de llegar, los dedos de la hechicera chocaron con alguna fuerza invisible y la lastimo.

Cana dio un paso atrás, ya que la fuerza avanzo un poco. "Tengo que saber que esta pasando". Comenzó a concentrar su mana en la mente. Leería lo que sucedería aquí, aunque su mente quede destruida. Los gritos que brotaron la desconcentraron. En el suelo comenzó a escribirse un mensaje con letras de sangre:

– – – O

S U – – – L

Kahel comenzó a retorcerse con gran dolor. Sus ojos desorbitados, parecían que en cualquier momento iban a saltar de sus cuencas. Los brazos se rompieron en sendas fracturas expuestas. Los huesos interiores sufrieron un destino similar, pero los sonidos de algo que no está a la vista quebrarse, se le antojo aterrador. Quiso murmurar algo… pero la lengua estaba destruida por sus propios dientes y se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Finalmente ocurrió lo inexplicable. Exploto desde adentro, esparciendo viseras y sangre sobre Cana y el resto de la población.

##################

 **N/A:**

Perdón por la demora. Fue una semana complicada, por lo que no pude escribir de forma regular. Sé que la historia se torno un poco oscura. Igual es algo pasajero, pronto volverá la comedia. El tema es que no podía tomar una maldición como algo humorístico, es por eso que le di ese toque de horror (Aunque para mi gusto no es horror). Como siempre envío saludos a mis reviews. Les recuerdo que me encantan sus comentarios, los leo todos y los respondo a la mayor brevedad. Digan vuestros gustos y disgustos, así se bien cuando estoy derrapando. Les envío saludos.

Elibe.


	5. 05- La maldición de Sorpigal (Parte II)

Capitulo 5: La maldición de Sorpigal (Parte II)

Cana se encontraba en estado de shock. Juvia se acerco hacia ella a toda prisa. La zarandeó para que volviera, pero no había caso. Luego La hechicera elemental desistió y comenzó a analizar lo sucedido. Lisanna se le acerco horrorizada, pero intentando ocultar la preocupación de su rostro pálido. "Este lugar esta maldito. Los ciudadanos hicieron algo para corromper esta tierra. Si no hacemos algo rápido, también nos consumirá a nosotras" Pensó Cana.

La turba se desmovilizo con presteza, la mayoría fueron a dedicar una plegaria en los templos del pueblo. Los demás a sus hogares, a esperar la mano de la muerte en silencio. Mientras las hechiceras se juntaron.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Juvia.

—La verdad es que no… Movámonos… Terminemos con este lugar lo antes posible así nos podemos largar.

Regresaron a la taberna y la establecieron como su punto de partida. Pidieron una nueva mesa y Cana fue a darse un largo baño. Para su fortuna el agua caliente comenzó a disipar el terror de su piel. Se sumergió un poco en la tina y se dedico un momento a solas. "¿Por qué nos están ocultando algo?" Hizo burbujas con su boca sobre el agua rojiza. "¿La verdad será algo tan oscuro que no nos lo pueden decir o realmente no saben nada?". Lo único que sabía la hechicera es que si no se apuraban, tarde o temprano se verían envueltas en la maldición y hasta podrían perecer en este horrendo pueblo. Cana regreso a la sala común pulcra y con ropa distinta, un pantalón de cuero marrón y una remera de mangas largas del mismo color.

—Esta ropa me queda apretada en el pecho—Dijo Cana.

—A las tres.

—Cierto Juvia, eso porque somos hermosas.

Cana forzó una sonrisa que poco pudo disipar su preocupación. La verdad es que estaba muy preocupada. Hacia unas horas un hombre con el que habían conversado para salvar a la aldea de una maldición, había explotado frente a sus ojos. Sin dudas lo peor es saber que la maldición no está en el altar que les mencionaron. Eso, o tal vez las habilidades de purificación de Lisanna eran escasas. No la culpaba, la albina estuvo perdida en otro plano por tanto tiempo, que casi se convenció de que ese lugar era la realidad absoluta. Juvia no comentaba sus preocupaciones. Quizás este acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Si mal no recordaba su pasado, ella era una de las cuatro grandes asesinas de un gremio oscuro. Sin dudas tuvo que ganarse esa fama de alguna manera. Pero cada vez que Cana la observaba a los ojos, no lo podía creer. La mirada que desprende la hechicera elemental es de amabilidad, amistad y jovialidad. Además cuando lo observa al flacuchento de Gray, se vuelve una terrible enamorada… una obsesiva por ese hombre. Pero en el buen sentido, si es que eso existe.

—Deberíamos buscar algunas pistas—Comenzó Lisanna—Separarnos es lo ideal en estos casos.

—También más peligroso. ¿Viste lo que sucedió con Kahel?

—Aun estoy horrorizada—Dijo Cana sin mentir.

—Juvia cree que lo mejor es ir solas. Podemos abarcar mas lugares y las personas no van a poder ocultarnos nada. Además es un lugar pequeño, nos vamos a poder hacer oír si sucede algo. Juvia las protegerá.

—Te lo agradecemos Juvia, pero podemos defendernos…

—Pueden, pero no quiero perder a nadie en este viaje.

Las tres hechiceras se sumieron en un largo silencio. La tabernera les trajo te endulzado con miel, en finas hierbas. La bebida caliente le sentó bien a Cana, aunque ella hubiera preferido algo más fuerte, como whiskie o cognac. Por la ventana, observaba como la gente se movía despreocupada. LA verdad que era algo muy llamativo. Habían muerto tantas personas y la gente no estaba tan aterrada o preocupada. Después recordó una de las múltiples frases que dicen los sabios y luego se las asocian todos los opinologos. "El ser humano es un animal de costumbre"

—Bueno, Juvia se va a investigar—Dijo la maga elemental y se incorporo—Si necesitan ayuda griten con fuerza que acudirá corriendo.

—Mejor mover un poco el esqueleto, antes de que se nos caigan las grasas

Lisanna y Juvia no dijeron nada. Cana se retiro apurando el paso. Salió al centro de la aldea. Las calles de tierra levantaban un polvo insoportable que se le introducía en las fosas nasales. Había carromatos moviéndose de aquí para allá, limpiando el desastre que ocurrió. La gente la ignoraba o más bien, se alejaba de ella. Por alguna nueva razón, las detestaban. Quizás por haber fallado en lograr purificar este lugar. Pero ellas no se rendirán, por eso se quedaron a pesar de la amenaza que sufrieron. Se acerco a una casa, no respeto ningún orden ni se fijo si era alguien que las había visto, fue algo producido por el azar. Golpeo ligeramente la puerta y espero pacientemente.

No hubo respuesta.

Cana insistió con el golpeteo de la madera. Como imagino nadie acudió a su llamado. Un hombretón se detuvo a su espalda. Se volteo y al verlo comprendió por que le hacía sombra. Media más de dos metros de alto, con anchos hombros y una gran espalda que podía competir con la de cualquier leñador. Barba espesa y negra como la brea. Los ojos eran marrones, tan oscuros que podían pasar por ser negros. Movió la mandíbula, mostrando una dentadura torcida.

—Allí no vive más nadie, todos han fallecido.

—Oh, entiendo—Dijo Cana sorprendida—¿Disculpe?

—Disculpa, no soy mayor que tu.

—Claro… ¿Que les sucedió?

—La maldición… ¿Buscas algo en particular?

—Solo pistas para encontrar la fuente de la maldición. ¿Alguna idea?

—Buena suerte.

El hombretón se retiro dejándola hablando sola. Cana se irrito, pero no le dedico más que algunos insultos mentales. Continúo caminando sin rumbo alguno. Cruzo una calle y luego doblo en una esquina angosta. Allí se encontraba un pequeño riacho que alimentaba de agua dulce a la aldea. Juvia se encontraba allí, inspeccionando, buscando y usando su esencia mágica. Quiso acercarse a ella para comentarle lo que le sucedió, pero no le interesaría a Juvia. Ella cuando se dedicaba a algo, lo hacía con tal concentración que ignoraba a todo el mundo. "Quizás incluso a su amado Gray".

Con el rabillo del ojo observo un destello a su izquierda. Allí una joven de cabello largo negro y buena figura caminaba a toda prisa por la callejuela. Cana le corto el paso de forma tajante.

—Disculpa, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo siento, estoy apurada.

—Entiendo.

Cana vio como giraba en la esquina y la siguió. Primero camino de forma sigilosa y cuando creyó que la perdería, troto. Una vez que llego a la esquina espió asomando solo la cabeza. Allí seguía la Joven. Caminaba apurada y miraba para todos lados. Se la notaba nerviosa y asustada. La calle se encontraba vacía, algo extraño para la hora del día. Se detuvo en una casa herrumbrada, observo para todos lados y cuando concluyo que nadie la veía, ingreso. Cana corrió hasta ese lugar. La casa no tenía ninguna particularidad. Se encontraba en mal estado, pero era algo lógico para un lugar que está invadido por una maldición. Las ventanas se encontraban tapiadas, dándole un aire de abandono. Cana busco y no encontró nada para poder ver el interior. No le quedo más opción que usar su fuerza bruta y tratar de abrir un poco una ventana tapiada. Lo logro al tercer intento. El interior estaba destruido. No se veía ningún mueble, el piso se encontraba lleno de tierra y moho. Las paredes con enormes manchones de humedad y hasta había muchos insectos caminando por doquier. Cana no podía mirar mucho, su vista estaba obstruida, pero podía observar el hall. Allí vio a la tabernera que abrió una puerta trampa y descendió hacia la oscuridad.

"¿Qué será ese lugar?" Pensó y luego añadió en su mente "En este pueblo ocurren cosas extrañas".

Espero pacientemente a que sucediera cualquier movimiento dentro de la casa. Fuera, las personas caminaban de forma errática. Se oculto cuando pasaron dos veces, tres hombres como buscando algo. Desde la casa llegaban ecos de algunos sonidos erráticos pero nada más. Cuando no lo soporto mas, vio como la puerta trampa se abría. De allí salió un hombre acomodándose los pantalones. Se echó un poco de perfume y salió de la casa caminando sin rumbo. Cana no lo soporto más y entro.

El interior era espantoso. Las ventanas tapiadas cubrían el lugar con un manto de oscuridad. El suelo era firme, pero lleno de tierra y arena. En el aire se formaba una nube de polvo en suspensión. La hechicera se tuvo que cubrir la nariz para no estornudar y que la descubrieran. Busco la puerta trampa y se desespero de no encontrarla. Sus nervios la traicionaron y golpeo una pieza metálica que reemplazaba a un pomo. El sonido lo escucho como si hubiera sido una explosión. "Cálmate Cana" Se dijo en su mente. Luego de unos segundos levanto suavemente la puerta. No hizo ningún ruido, las bisagras estaban perfectamente engrasadas. Unas escaleras de madera la invitaban a bajar hacia un sótano en penumbras. Paso a paso, Cana se introdujo hacia lo desconocido. Un golpazo en el rostro la alerto. El sonido se habrá escuchado por todos lados. Su nariz le latía y comenzó a sorbérsela de forma instintiva. No fue nada, solo se golpeo con la pared, pero aun así, los nervios la estaban comiendo. "Esta oscuridad da miedo" Pensó. Finalmente llego a una puerta de madera entreabierta, desde allí se desprendía un aroma floral y una luz rojiza. La hechicera palpo su cinturón en busca de sus cartas y descubrió que no estaban allí. Se había cambiado de ropa cuando fue bañada en sangre. Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia ella. Cana dio un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva y tropezó con el primer escalón, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—Pregunto una voz femenina.

Cana no respondió. Se dedico a incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Debe estar la tabernera sola…" Deseo en su mente. A cada paso que daba, se sentía más segura, a pesar de que carecia de sus instrumentos mágicos. Solo dependería de la magia básica o bien, de algún que otro sortilegio prestado.

—Hola… ¿Quién está?—Repitió la voz un poco asustada.

Cana empujo la puerta y se encontró con un panorama un poco extraño.

Allí se encontraba la tabernera, vestida como la había visto antes de entrar en este lugar. Pero eso era lo único que podía denominar habitual, lo extraño era el lugar. Las paredes de madera barnizada estaban decoradas con lienzos oscuros, de demonios alados violando ninfas y otras situaciones sexuales. En el centro un potro de tortura, con cadenas para mantener inmóvil a su víctima. Varias jaulas de gruesos barrotes colgaban del techo. Un sin fin de instrumentos fálicos de distintos tamaños, látigos, grilletes, mascaras de cuero. Ropa sugestiva de cuero, algodón y lana se encontraba tirada cerca de un amplio ropero. Pero, al lado de este mueble de madera barnizada, había un perchero con un hermoso corsé rojo, largas botas negras de cuero curtido y una minúscula tanga como ropa interior. Contra la pared más lejana, una gran cama con acolchados rojos y decorada con almohadas en forma de corazón del mismo color.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Pregunto Cana ya sabiendo la respuesta. La mujer se tapo la cara llena de vergüenza y trato de huir por el costado de la hechicera. Cana no se lo permitió y la tomo del brazo—¿A dónde vas?

—Suélteme por favor—Le rogo, pero la hechicera no cedió.

—Este es tu secreto… ser una prostituta.

—Una cortesana…—Estallo en un llanto.

Cana se sintió culpable. Siempre decía la verdad, aun cuando no la debía de mencionar. Una gran virtud que siempre estaba mal vista. La tabernera se retorció para zafarse, pero Cana no cedió ni un milímetro. Con toda su fuerza la atrajo hacia sí misma y le hablo directamente a los ojos color café.

—Cuéntame lo que sepas de este lugar.

—Ya les dije todo…

—¡Mientes! Soy una maga adivina, ¿Acaso prefieres que hurgue mas en tus secretos?—Amenazo la hechicera—Para mí no es más que un pequeño gasto de mi mana—La joven titubeo, pero aun así se mantenía firme. Cana comprendió que el secreto debía ser algo grave o bien, no había nada que ocultarles. Pero esa última opción no le parecía lógica. Este lugar destilaba un extraño odio—No me dejas mas opción que contárselo a tu madre…

—Hablare…—Dijo con los ojos desorbitados—Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Te escucho.

La joven tomo aire y comenzó su discurso.

—Todo comenzó unos meses atrás. Hubo una especie de asesino serial que se dedicaba a trozar a sus víctimas. Luego, cuando eso no lo convenció, se dedico a mostrar sus actos, dejándolos tirados por la plaza principal o bien, en cualquier calle importante. Al enterarse de las desgracias, las autoridades contrataron a un detective para que lo descubriera. El hombre no lograba encontrarlo. Luego de varios asesinatos más, la gente enfurecida, lo asesino por inútil. Allí el asesino desapareció. Pero comenzó la maldición a los pocos días. Una vez más, todos estábamos aterrados y no supimos que hacer frente a la nueva amenaza. Nuevamente, la alcaldía, contrato extranjeros para solucionar los problemas y no lograron solucionarlo. Todos terminaron falleciendo por la maldición—Sentencio con una mirada lúgubre—Ahora déjame, ya cumplí mi parte.

—Tengo más preguntas.

—Eso es todo lo que sé, no me molestes más o juro que las cosas terminaran mal.

Cana la miro furiosa por el desafío. Finalmente se marcho en silencio. Una vez en la superficie se sintió aliviada por el aire puro y los cálidos rayos del sol. Camino sin rumbo por la aldea, pensando en distintas teorías. Luego busco a Lisanna y a Juvia, pero no las encontró por ningún lado.

"La clave son los asesinatos… Es probable que el asesino serial sea el demonio de la maldición. Aunque también puede ser que el demonio se invoco para destruir al asesino serial y luego se dedico a atormentar a esta aldea. Quizás por no pagar el tributo solicitado"

Sus pasos la llevaron como por parte del destino al cementerio. "El lugar ideal para comenzar" Pensó.

Típico cementerio de aldea pequeña, ubicado en las afueras. En el centro del terreno se ubicaba una choza de ladrillo que debería funcionar como edificio administrativo. El lugar era accidentado, la extensa hierba cedía a los grandes pozos que cavaba el encargado. Había varias tumbas abiertas, pero de ellas no salía ningún cadáver ni nada por el estilo. Se notaba que el empleado del lugar era expeditivo y ya tenía lista algunas tumbas preparas para los futuros difuntos. Alguna que otra leyenda remarcaba la historia de sus muertos. Pero nada que le ayudase a Cana en una investigación que tenía muy poco sentido.

Se dirigió hacia la casucha. Tuvo que esquivar varias tumbas que no seguían ningún patrón de loteado. El lugar era lúgubre, pero a la luz del sol, estaba lejos de ser tétrico. "Mas bien deprimente" Pensó.

La casucha estaba a punto de derruirse. Carecía de pintura exterior, la única ventana estaba rota y se podía ver todo el interior. Allí solamente había un armario, una mesa, una silla y una cama que se veía bastante incómoda. Rodeo el lugar en busca de alguna persona y cuando se convenció de que no había nadie, se introdujo. Abrió el armario y con gran decepción comprobó que el contenido era de simples herramientas. Desilusionada se marcho.

Observo varias tumbas y a medida que se alejaba las cosas eran más extrañas. Las tumbas carecían de leyendas. En algunas casos hasta estaban tan rotas que no eran más que montículos de piedras. Ya ni siquiera estaban bien enterradas y los ataúdes se podían observar. Camino durante un buen trecho y llego a una espesa arboleda. El sol estaba bajando y si no regresaba pronto, lo haría durante la noche.

"Allá vamos…"

Se introdujo en la arboleda. Gusanos de gran tamaño reptaban por la tierra blanda. Las hojas eran tan espesas que pronto se vio sumida en una gran oscuridad. Esperó pacientemente a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz y continúo avanzando. No estuvo segura de cuantos pasos dio hasta que llego a un pequeño edificio. Lo toco con la mano y la piedra estaba bastante fría. Los ladrillos eran limpios y bien mantenidos. La forma era de cubo, con un techo en forma de cúpula. Una linda construcción, que sin duda era un panteón. Probablemente estaban los restos de una familia poderosa o de buena situación económica descansando pacientemente. Ubico la puerta del otro lado del edificio. Era de madera robusta y parecía que no iba a moverse por nada. Cana comprobó su cinturón y este no estaba allí. "Tonta, tuviste que irlo a buscar".

Concentro su mana en su mano. Susurro un pequeño sortilegio. Un ligero brillo dorado invadió la oscuridad. Su cinturón apareció frente a ella flotando. Cuando termino de recitar el hechizo este cayó al suelo pesadamente. Lo levanto y se lo coloco en la cadera. El sudor le cayó de la frente y se sintió fatigada. "Me ha costado mucho más de lo que imagine".

Tomo la carta que contenía una llave mágica y la invoco. La tomo con sus dedos sedosos y la acerco a la cerradura del panteón. La llave mágica comenzó a tomar la forma de la cerradura y entro sin ningún problema. Cana la giro con dedicación y la puerta abrió sin hacer ruido. La oscuridad era total. Busco otra carta… sabia cual era pero no recordaba su posición exactamente. Así que las iba tanteando según la rigurosidad de las figuras grabadas. Cuando sintió la espera forma en sus dedos, supo inmediatamente que era la carta correcta. Otro sortilegio rápido y sobre su mano reposaba una antorcha. Utilizo magia de fuego prestada y soplo una pequeña llamarada con sus labios. Era algo escasa y que solo una inexperta en ese campo podía realizar, pero era todo lo necesario para que la antorcha encendiera. Con la luz amarilla exploro el interior.

Pedazos putrefactos de cuerpos humanos se ubicaban por todas partes. Los insectos devoraban los que aun contenían algo de carne, los demás eran pedazos de huesos polvorientos. Debajo de estos había una gigantesca estrella de seis puntas dibujado con lo que parecía sangre. Un olor nauseabundo broto de la nada y Cana no lo soporto más. Corrió hacia la salida con toda su fuerza. Respiro apurada el aire limpio y contemplo el interior nuevamente. Allí unos ojos rojos aparecieron en la pared más lejana y debajo de estos había un mensaje escrito con sangre.

S—I—N

E—S—P—E—R—A—N—Z—A

Cana huyo aterrada. Corrió y corrió hasta regresar casi a la altura de la casucha. Era noche cerrada y se arrodillo en el suelo exhausta. Apenas podía respirar, uso tanto mana para invocar el cinturón y convocar el resto de los objetos que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El sudor le corría por el pecho, los brazos y el rostro. Su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salir en algún momento. Un golpe poderoso sobre su hombro la derribo. Cana se tomo con la mano la zona del dolor y miro hacia arriba para comprobar lo sucedido.

—¿Qué haces acá?—Dijo un viejo corpulento y desgarrado.

—Solo estoy… Me extravié.

—Mentirosa—La golpeo con una pala oxidada.

—Es verdad señor, solo estaba explorando el pueblo.

—¿y que viste?

"El viejo lo sabe, sabe que fui al panteón y me encontré con esa cantidad gigante de cadáveres"

—¡¿Y que viste!?—Grito y la golpeo nuevamente.

—Nada… solo las tumbas.

—Bueno lárgate, aquí no nos gustan los de tu clase.

Cana aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió a la taberna. Allí le dijeron que Juvia y Lisanna se encontraban en su habitación descansando. No lo pensó y corrió hacia ellas en busca de la protección grupal. Cuando ingreso las miro a las dos hechiceras y estas se aliviaron.

—Juvia estaba preocupada, te tardaste demasiado en volver.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?—Pregunto Lisanna al observar los moretones en el cuerpo de Cana.

—Me tope con un cavador de tumbas agresivo, pero eso no es lo importante—Se acerco tanto a las hechiceras que les pudo sentir el olor de sus perfumes—Encontré un panteón oculto en medio de una arboleda en la lejanía del cementerio. Allí había una colección de cadáveres y cuerpos putrefactos. Me asuste tanto que no pude continuar investigando. Pero con lo que me entere, creo que hay un asesino serial y quizás eso es lo único que pasa… aunque no me cierran las ideas.

—Si, Juvia se entero de lo mismo y no creemos que sea una maldición, es otra cosa. Como que matan a las personas por placer o por alguna razón desconocida.

—Chicas, este lugar es aterrador y todos o casi todos los ciudadanos están involucrados en esto, quien sabe porque, pero lo mejor es revelarlo ahora mismo.

—Mejor esperemos hasta mañana y si vemos que la situación no da para más, nos largamos.

Cana se acostó insegura. Su cuerpo le latía por los golpes de pala que sufrió al regresar. Los cuerpos del panteón aun la atormentaban y esos ojos rojos que la miraron fueron el detonar del terror en su interior. No supo cuando se durmió, pero tuvo una noche inquieta.

 _Se encontraba en el centro de la aldea. Sola, sin sus cartas y desnuda. Fantasmas caminaban por doquier, de aquí para allá, sin rumbo alguno. Trato de alejarse, pero no podía ingresar en las viviendas, ni tampoco en la alcaldía. Un fantasma sin rostro camino directamente contra la hechicera y la traspaso. "Es un sueño, no pueden lastimarme" Se dijo en su mente atormentada._

— _Cana…—Susurro una voz demoniaca—Cana…—Repitió con el sonido del viento._

 _La hechicera volteo en busca de la dirección y solo encontró una mujer. En un principio creyó que era la tabernera, pero no, era alguien que no conocía. Sus ojos vacios la estaban observando y fue el único espectro que se detuvo, los demás seguían andando sin rumbo._

— _Lo intentaste...Al menos lo intentaste…_

— _¿Que intente?_

— _Descubrir… lo… que… que… sucede… aquí…—Dijo con gran esfuerzo._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Mi… tiempo… tiempo… es… limitado… yo… yo… fui… la… la… primera…_

— _¿La primera víctima?_

— _Si… si… tu… la… victima…—cada vez le costaba mas hablar al espíritu—si… la… cosecha… masacre… cosecha… la… huye… muere…_

 _El espíritu se desmorono y con ella el manto del sueño._

Cana se incorporo nerviosa. Ahogo un grito de terror en su interior. La habitación estaba oscura, simplemente iluminada por una luna oculta por unas nubes que prometían lluvia. Estaba exhausta el aire le faltaba y daba extensas bocanadas para recuperar el aliento. El sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo y le caía de a pesadas gotas de los brazos, piernas, rostro y el pecho. Supo inmediatamente que sucedió, con su sueño se activo la magia de adivinación. Se incorporo y tomo su mochila y allí recordó las últimas dos palabras del espectro " _huye… muere_ ".

Cana despertó a Juvia y a Lisanna a toda prisa. Les arrojo sus morrales y les hizo seña de que se levantaran en silencio. Oyó pasos que se aproximaban desde el pasillo. Corrió hacia la puerta en punta de pies y le puso el pestillo a la puerta. Les hizo señas a las hechiceras de que se apuraran y estas la miraban con preocupación. Les señalo la ventana y la abrió. El aire era gélido en la noche, pero le sentó bien al golpear con el cálido sudor que le corría por el cuerpo. Lisanna y luego Juvia se acercaron.

—Bajen.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Lisanna.

Unas voces hablaban en el exterior de la puerta. Oyeron una llave que se introdujo y que giraba la cerradura. El pestillo no permitió que la puerta se abriese. Allí las hechiceras lo comprendieron y comenzaron a saltar. Una voz grito del otro lado de la puerta "Pusieron el pestillo" y otra le respondió "Derriba la puerta". Una explosión golpeo la puerta, partiendo parte de la madera y dejando una abertura por la que podían ver un buen grupo de personas armadas con cuchillos, ballestas y artilugios mágicos. Empujo a Juvia por la ventana y Cana salto inmediatamente después.

—¡Están escapando!—oyó decir a alguien de la multitud.

La hechicera cayó pesadamente sobre un charco de agua, que en unos pocos segundos se convirtió en Juvia. Lisanna las ayudo a incorporarse y corrieron hacia la calle. Una turba les estaba cerrando el paso desde la dirección opuesta, por lo que decidieron entrar en el edificio más próximo y refugiarse allí, era la alcaldía. Colocaron el pestillo y se introdujeron.

—¿Qué sucede?—Susurro Lisanna.

—Creen que ya sabemos demasiado—Le respondió la hechicera elemental.

No era cierto, aun no sabían demasiado, pero quizás era todo lo que toleraban de los extranjeros.

Cana las guio por unas habitaciones gubernamentales, en ellas había extensos papeles que explicaban las desapariciones de personas, las construcciones que se realizaban y todo tipo de papeles burocráticos. Oyeron como explotaba la puerta principal y los pasos frenéticos en todas direcciones. Los insultos les llegaban a sus oídos y las maldiciones que les prometían eran lo último que deseaban las hechiceras.

Salieron por la primera ventana que encontraron y una vez en la calle, otra parte de la turba las encontró. Les disparon con las ballestas a una distancia moderada. Las saetas las peinaron, pero nadie salió herida de ese primer ataque. Corrieron por la calle a toda prisa y una explosión broto a sus pies. Las hechiceras cayeron más sorprendidas que heridas, al suelo frio. Juvia fue la primera en incorporarse y ataco la turba con un poco de magia acuática. Fue un ataque débil y que solo los retraso unos segundos, ya que no había agua para intensificar el poder de su magia elemental. Continuaron corriendo y se introdujeron en un viejo almacén que estaba al final de la calle. Un buen lugar, ya que tenía varias salidas, lo que hacía que fuera más difícil que las encerrasen.

—Rápido Cana—Le susurro Juvia.

Cana estaba al límite. Apenas podía mantenerles el ritmo. El sueño le había absorbido casi toda su mana y eso la hacía una maga inútil. Sin esencia mágica, apenas podía ser de ayuda.

El almacén era un edificio simple, con una extensa escalera en la pared más cercana, que recorría toda la extensión del edificio. En la planta baja había estanterías en las cuales se guardaban todos los alimentos necesarios para el invierno. Mientras que en la planta alta había diferentes herramientas, armas y utensilios de primera necesidad. En el extremo del depósito había otra escalera que desde la planta alta, las conduciría un nivel más arriba, lo que sospechaban que era el techo del lugar.

Las hechiceras no lo dudaron y subieron por las escaleras a toda prisa. Los aldeanos rompieron la puerta y las observaron correr en línea recta. Las saetas revotaban en la pared de ladrillo y hubo otra ligera explosión provocada por un artilugio mágico que las derribo. Cada vez más exhaustas, se movían más despacio. Su objetivo era llegar al extremo del almacén, donde se ubicaba la escalera que iba hacia el techo. La primera en alcanzar el lugar fue Juvia, que comprobó que había una puerta que les cerraba el paso. Poco duro contra la fuerza del agua y salió desprendida de sus bisagras.

Una vez en el techo pudieron comprender que el edificio se encontraba rodeado por todos (o casi todos) los aldeanos que vivían en Sorpigal. Portaban distintas armas y artilugios mágicos que les aterraban. No había escapatoria. Ningún edificio cercano tenía la altura del almacén. Más allá se encontraba el final de la aldea y el riachuelo donde Juvia estaba investigando a la tarde. La noche era oscura y podía ocultarlas, siempre y cuando pudieran escabullirse de este lugar. Cana volteo al escuchar las voces que la maldecían y que se les acercaba a toda prisa desde el almacén.

—¡Quédense quietas!—Grito Lisanna.

La hechicera se transformo en un grifo completo. Las tomo con las garras y salió volando en dirección al riachuelo. Los aldeanos las observaron un instante y luego descargaron toda su furia hacia el cielo, con el deseo de darles un buen impacto que la derribara. Lisanna mantuvo el curso como pudo, ya que las saetas penetraron sus alas y algunas de las explosiones le marchitaron parte de las plumas. Cana también sufrió un poco del castigo, pero en comparación fue poco; mientras que Juvia se encontraba en su forma acuática, salvo por donde la agarraba Lisanna.

Se desplomaron del otro lado del riachuelo. Lisanna no pudo mantener más tiempo la forma animal y se volvió humana. Cana se acerco para ayudarla a incorporarse y lo que vio la aterro. Tenía una saeta atravesada en el brazo izquierdo. La sangre fluía como un rio rojo, tiñendo del color de la muerte todo lo que tocaba. Cana la ayuda a caminar a comenzaron a alejarse en la dirección opuesta a la aldea. Juvia por su parte se quedo, concentro gran parte de su mana y elevo el agua del riachuelo, creando una muralla de agua temporal. Luego corrió un poco mas cansada en dirección a ellas y ambas ayudaron a avanzar a Lisanna.

—¿Cuánto durara el muro?

—Juvia no lo sabe…—Dijo cansada—Quizás un minuto.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Una vez que el muro de agua se desmorone, solo era cuestión de tiempo que las atraparan. Mas ahora que Lisanna estaba herida y no podía moverse con ligereza.

Del otro lado de unos pastizales vieron movimiento. Cana se aterro, pero reconoció la persona que estaba allí, era el hombretón que le hablo al mediodía. Se encontraba solo, junto a tres caballos listos para partir.

—Rápido, ¡por aquí!—Les grito.

Las hechiceras no supieron si acercárseles, pero al ver como el muro acuático se derrumbaba, no tuvieron otra opción.

—Estos corceles les ayudaran a escapar, váyanse, este lugar está acabado.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?—Dijo Cana desconfiada.

—Porque ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que sucede aquí. Intentaron ayudarnos y ellos las quieren asesinar. Pues bien, si desean morir quédense, si quieren vivir, huyan.

Las hechiceras montaron los caballos con dificultad. Lo más difícil fue acomodar a Lisanna a una de las sillas y que aguantara el trayecto sin caerse. Una vez listas, miraron para atrás y contemplaron como más de trescientas personas se les acercaban furiosas. Algunos disparaban sus ballestas inútilmente, la distancia que habían logrado era suficiente para que esas armas fueran obsoletas. Pero si el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, pronto estarían en la línea de fuego y los artilugios mágicos las acabarían.

—Huyamos juntos—Dijo Cana.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es la maldición…

—No hay maldición, es otra cosa…

—Hay maldición—La interrumpió el hombretón—La maldición existe por la locura de los aldeanos. Ellos crearon la maldición con el fin de detener al asesino serial y luego fueron corrompidos con hechizos oscuros para detener la maldición que crearon originalmente. Ellos piensan que sacrificando personas pueden apaciguar la ira de un demonio que no existe, ya que ellos son los demonios y como la maldición existe, cualquier persona de Sorpigal que salga de sus fronteras, explotara… como le sucedió a Kahel. Huyan hechiceras, ustedes no son de aquí, por lo que la maldición no les afectara.

Las hechiceras no lo dudaron y espolearon los caballos. Galoparon hacia la salvación del camino. Anduvieron toda la noche, para alejarse lo más posible de este lugar infernal.

###

N/A:

Tarde un poco más de lo que preví para subir la actualización. También tengo que admitir que me costó un poco más de lo normal y me dejo exhausta. Quería finalizar esta parte de forma rápida, que me quede toda la madrugada del sábado despierta. En fin, lo importante es que se acabo la parte "oscura" y le di un toque de "misterio" con "acción", que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Dejo saludos a mis reviews lcsalamdra y .

PD: Pido perdón de forma anticipada y tardía, ya que quizás en algunos lados se me escapa la Argentinidad y escribo los diálogos en vos, pero lo que pretendo es hacerlo de forma neutra… pero bueno, la sangre a veces tira y en Argentina se habla mal. Uste vio.

 **Elibe**


	6. 06- Una pequeña pista

**Capitulo 6: Una pequeña pista**

Avlee era una ciudad muy importante del reino de Fiore. Ubicado en el cono sur del continente y junto al mar, pronto se convirtió en el puerto principal de donde ingresaban los más exóticos artículos de todo el mundo. Un gran lugar, donde se podía oír las más excéntricas historias de ultramar. Desde bellas sirenas que enamoran y devoran a sus víctimas hasta fuentes que rejuvenecían a las personas que bebían su delicioso néctar. Simples cuentos pensaría cualquier persona racional, pero eso era más que no tener nada. La esperanza de poder soñar con un destino distinto al del resto de los mortales, generaba que los hombres y mujeres más audaces se lanzasen en busca de lo desconocido. Buscando quien sabe, ¿una muerte que los trovadores cantarían en cada taberna o la fama de haber logrado lo imposible? Es por eso que las hechiceras decidieron dar el comienzo de su búsqueda en una ciudad con tanta leyenda, casi al nivel de Magnolia.

Al comprobar la ciudad, las hechiceras comprendieron el porqué de la famosa rivalidad que existe con Magnolia. Aquí, en Avlee, hay una gran cantidad de dinero, que genera un estándar de vida superior al de la capital. Además de que no tiene nada de envidiarle. El consistorio era un lugar hermoso, de malaquita blanca y con enormes estatuas aladas por doquier. Allí los más excéntricos burócratas deciden las tarifas que le impondrán a cada producto y el camino que debe seguir una ciudad tan importante. Como todo puerto mercantil y bélico, posee un enorme dique seco, donde se construyen los más grandes navíos que las hechiceras jamás vieron en sus vidas. Las fragatas con más de tres pisos de cañones eran unas bestias que dominarían cualquier mar por el que navegasen. Un poco más lejos, el puerto de frutos era el lugar donde los mercaderes arribaban y vendían sus preciosas mercaderías. Allí la gran pluralidad de idiomas, léxicos y naciones extranjeras se unían en un extraño crisol, que era catalizado en las tabernas y prostíbulos circundantes al mar. Más alejados, había varios mercados internos, que vendían todo lo que necesitaban los ciudadanos y que los excedentes eran enviados en carromatos a las ciudades vecinas y a la odiada Magnolia. La cofradía de los hechiceros era un edificio de ladrillo enorme, con techo de tejas y varios pisos de sabiduría, sin dudas harían una parada más adelante. Como toda ciudad estaba dividida por estratos sociales. Los aristócratas y mercaderes vivían en la zona céntrica, junto a los edificios gubernamentales, la aduana y el único banco del continente. Los mercaderes se ubicaban en las zonas norteñas, donde un gran rio alimentaba de agua a toda la ciudad. Los pobres en el lado sur, allí junto al mar y los lugares donde se inunda con cada tormenta. Al norte y en las afueras un gran regimiento protege lo que sin dudas es un gran nodo comercial. Las granjas se extienden por muchos kilómetros y las hay de todo tipo. Granjas de animales vacunos, extensos campos de trigo, malta, cebollas y frutas de todos los colores.

—Sin dudas es un lugar increíble—Dijo Cana mientras bebía un poco de te dulce.

Se encontraban en una taberna de la zona sur de la ciudad. Allí fueron bien atendidas y a un precio súper económico. Comieron hasta saciarse y de a poco iban olvidando el espantoso episodio de Sorpigal. Lisanna era la que peor lo llevaba. En medio del trayecto su brazo se infecto y tuvieron que aplicarle una curación poco convencional con hierbas extrañas. Por fortuna llegaron a tiempo, para que la pudiera atender una persona cualificada. Ahora la hechicera solo sentía un dolor suave, pero su brazo carecía de movilidad. Juvia por su parte estaba entusiasmada. Se encontraba escribiendo una carta para su amado Gray, pero que sin dudas jamás la entregaría. Debajo, otra nota había sido garabateada con la errática caligrafía de la hechicera elemental. El papel enrollado con una fina cuerda de color rojo, tenía un destino lejano, el castillo Unicornio. Juvia informo "No hay novedades en la búsqueda del orbe". Cana sabía que les echarían una gran bronca, ya que por contrato debían de informar una vez por semana, pero esta vez se les paso por alto.

—Juvia cree que aquí encontraremos información útil.

—Eso espero… aunque, a pesar de tener el brazo lastimado me encuentro contenta de estar recorriendo el continente.

—Yo también… oigan, ¿por qué no destruimos esta ropa maldita y nos compramos algo nuevo?

Juvia asintió en silencio y se sonrojo. Sin dudas debía de estar pensando en lencería erótica para satisfacer a Gray. Lisanna se incorporo, apuro el té y comenzó a arrastrar a la hechicera elemental. Salieron de la taberna y caminaron por el barrio pobre.

Las casas eran de madera barnizada. Algunas poseían dos o tres pisos de alto, lo que generaba una gran densidad poblacional. Las calles de piedra contrastaban con la calidad de las viviendas. Las personas eran amables, pero no podían descuidarse, en algunos callejones oscuros había bandas de delincuentes que peleaban por el control del amarre de los barcos. El acre olor a pescado les llegaba con fuerza por el viento frio sureño que soplaba con ligereza.

El mercado se encontraba a tres calles de distancia. Los puestos eran pequeños, bulliciosos y abarrotados de mercadería. La oferta era más bien variada. Desde pócimas, ungüentos y cataplasmas con dudosas características, desde lo sexual hasta para rejuvenecer. Armas extrañas de distintos lugares que nunca visitaran en su vida. Artilugios mágicos prohibidos o semi prohibidos. Alimentos varios y ropa. Las hechiceras se dirigieron hacia la parte de las prendas femeninas y encontraron tantas que no supieron que comprar.

—Mira que linda—Dijo Lisanna mientras sostenía un vestido sencillo de algodón blanco—¿Te gusta?

—No es mi estilo.

—Su estilo es estar desnuda.

—No lo estoy, solo que no me agrada la sensación de tanta tela en mi piel.

—Estar desnuda.

—Tú te desnudas de la cadera para abajo, mientras que yo de la cadera para arriba. ¿Alguna diferencia?

Juvia no pudo acotar nada más y continuaron mirando los distintos carromatos y tiendas fijas. Había una gran variedad, aunque nada tan costoso como lo que seguro conseguían en el barrio de los mercaderes. Lo que más abundaban eran vestidos de una sola pieza, tanto cortos como largos. Luego ropa clásica, desde musculosas, remeras y pantalones de cualquier estilo. Zapatos, sandalias y botas pesadas de cuero.

Las hechiceras dieron varias vueltas y cuando consideraron que ya habían visto más que suficiente, tres veces lo que vendía cada mercader, se separaron para comprar. Se encontraron a la hora cerca de una plaza de las cercanías. Las tres hicieron sospechosamente lo mismo, tiraron por algún lugar la ropa que les dieron en la taberna de Sorpigal y usaron las nuevas mudas. Lisanna opto por una musculosa celeste de algodón, con breteles cruzados sobre su pecho. Una pollera del mismo color con un corte, en el cual mostraba la pierna con el tatuaje del gremio y un cinturón de seda blanco como decoración final. También unas botitas cortas, que parecían un poco incomodas, pero Lisanna las amaba tanto que siempre estaba obnubilada observando botas de distinto tamaño y estilos. Cana opto por volver a sus raíces. Una bikini azul y encima una campera naranja larga hasta su cintura, en la cual quedaba al aire libre el tatuaje del gremio. Con muchos bolsillos útiles, en los cuales guardaría cartas mágicas y diversos artilugios. Un pantalón de cuero marrón ancho, en el cual se ocultaban las generosas curvas inferiores. También portaba un cinturón pequeño de cuero negro que solo cumplía una función estética, ya que su cadera era más que suficiente para mantener el pantalón en el lugar correcto. Botas de viajera de cuero suave era todo lo que necesitaba para andar de aquí para allá. Juvia fue la que mejor compro y por lo tanto, la que estuvo mucho más linda de las tres hechiceras. Opto por algo inusual en ella, un strapples largo rayado, de color azul y negro, que hacia un perfecto juego con el tono de su cabello. La ropa era larga hasta el muslo, lo que dejaba ambas piernas desnudas, enseñando el tatuaje del gremio. Sandalias livianas, ya que se consideraba lo suficientemente alta como para utilizar tacos. El sombrero que consiguió era también muy bello. Solido, de cuero curtido y teñido de azul, con la forma cilindrada que tanto le gustaba a ella y dos cascabeles que tintineaban a cada paso. El nuevo estilo de Juvia le encanto a Cana. El estraples se mantenía firme por las generosas curvas de la Hechicera. "Hasta tiene un escote generoso" Agrego en su mente.

Cana dio un largo silbido en cuanto vio a la hechicera elemental.

—Eres toda una diosa.

—A Juvia le encantó esta ropa, solo espero que Gray sama pueda verla—Se ruborizo.

Caminaron sin rumbo por el parque, mas paseando que yendo a alguna parte. Cana contemplo como la gente trabajaba en las distintas tiendas. Observo como una panadera golpeaba un buen trozo de masa para realizar alguna tarta dulce. Una costurera cortaba un trozo de tela y lo marcaba con pequeños alfileres. Una herrera golpeaba un trozo inerte de metal al rojo vivo. El calor que desprendía el lugar era sofocante. "Es un lugar más bullicioso que Magnolia"

—¿Qué hacemos?—Pregunto Cana.

—Vayamos a la cofradía de los hechiceros—Respondió Juvia.

El camino fue largo y las botas nuevas les estaban pasando factura. A la noche tendrían los pies a la miseria. A lo lejos contemplaron el lugar, un gran edificio de ladrillo. Una escalera de mármol les invitaba a subir hasta a la planta baja. Dos hechiceros iniciados protegían la entrada del lugar con armas mágicas. Las hechiceras les mostraron sus tatuajes y les permitieron el paso en silencio. Una vez dentro, se encontraban en una recepción. Una joven hechicera de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, vestida con la típica toga de iniciada de color marrón, se les acerco con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas hechiceras. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—la verdad no estamos seguras… buscamos información sobre algo llamado _El orbe del poder final_ —Dijo Juvia.

—El… orbe… del… poder... final… La verdad nunca lo oí nombrar.

—¿Alguna idea?

—Y… vayan al segundo piso. Allí se encuentra Obec. Es el encargado de los volúmenes antiguos… quizás él sepa algo.

Las hechiceras caminaron por el piso de mármol haciendo un sonoro repiqueteo. Del otro lado de la recepción se habría una extensa galería con distintas habitaciones, bibliotecas, salones y lugares de recreación. Las paredes y el suelo eran de mármol pulido, un material tan costoso, que casi ningún edificio se construía con él. Las bibliotecas poseían sendos volúmenes de todos los estilos de magia conocidos. Las habitaciones eran ocupadas por tres personas de distinto sexo. Los salones poseían la particularidad de que los pupitres se ubicaban de forma circular, rodeando al maestro que miraba para todos lados. Los lugares de recreación eran hermosos parques con extensas arboledas interiores, fuentes que desprendían dulce agua y banquetas para sentarse a conversar con sus compañeros.

La escalera de fino roble se ubicaba al final de la galería y se subía en forma de caracol, lo que generaba que cada piso fuera idéntico, aunque cambiaba la designación de habitaciones. En el primer piso estaban los estudiantes próximos a graduarse. En el segundo piso solo bibliotecas que contenían todo el saber que se podía conseguir en el sur del continente. El tercer piso dedicado a los estudiantes iniciados, con pegatinas de los conjuros más simples. El cuarto piso era un extenso buffet, donde todos los estudiantes, docentes y empleados comían juntos. En el quinto piso se encontraba un gran pañol, donde se solicitaban todos los artilugios mágicos necesarios para el aprendizaje de las artes arcanas. Las hechiceras subieron al segundo piso, donde una joven con túnica de experta las detuvo en seco.

—¿Quiénes son?—Dijo e inmediatamente agrego—¿Qué buscan?

—Información, venimos a ver al señor Obec.

—¿Para qué?

—En la recepción dijeron que nos podía ayudar.

Refunfuñando les indico el lugar. Las hechiceras caminaron con paso inseguro. Sin dudas estas personas necesitaban aprender un poco de modales. La biblioteca era la número _XI_ y la puerta de roble se encontraba cerrada. Cana dio unos golpecitos suaves y espero pacientemente. Nadie acudió a su llamado, por lo que repitió el proceso dos veces más. Un hombre de ensueño abrió la puerta.

—Pasen.

Era muy alto, a todas les sacaba una cabeza de distancia. Con el cabello tan oscuro que parecía teñido. Ojos afilados de un suave color azulado, como el del mar cuando se encuentra calmado. Esbelto, pero de anchos hombros, que denotaban un físico muy trabajado. Desprendía un suave aroma a manzanilla que la volvió loca a Cana cuando penetro en sus fosas nasales. Vestía una bella túnica de hechicero experto de color violeta.

—Repito, pasen.

Primero Ingreso Cana, luego Lisanna y finalmente Juvia. Contemplaron la biblioteca numero _XI._ El lugar era un caos, el hombre estaba ordenando sendos volúmenes antiquísimos que se encontraban desparramado por todo el suelo. Al contemplar con un poco interés, notaron que hubo un desprendimiento en una de las paredes, lo que ocasiono que por acción del viento se cayeran varias estanterías, generando el caos en el que se presentaban. Si el lugar hubiera estado acomodado, Cana pudo dilucidar inmediatamente como debía de ser. Un gran escritorio en el centro, donde cada estudiante podía leer la información que necesitaba de forma cómoda. Detrás una pequeña recepción, en la cual una persona llevaba el inventario de todos los libros. Luego, todo el salón se dedicaba a estanterías cargadas de libros. Un modelo repetido en todas las cofradías de los hechiceros, pero siempre muy útil.

—Lindo grupo de hechiceras, ¿En que las puedo ayudar? Aunque les advierto que estoy muy ocupado acomodando este desastre.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—Se anticipo Lisanna.

—Se rompió una ventana y un gran viento destrozo parte de las estructuras. Sospechoso, pero mejor esperare a las pericias de los expertos antes de dar un veredicto propio. Reitero, ¿En que las puedo ayudar?

—Necesitamos información sobre algo llamado _el Orbe del poder final_ y nos comentaron que Obec era el mejor para poder conocer esa información.

El hechicero se llevo la mano al mentón, mientras que con sus bíceps apretaba dos libros antiquísimos. Movía los labios, como si estuviera leyendo algo dentro de su mente. Luego de un rato de estar pensando, se incorporo, acomodo los libros en la gran mesa que debía ser utilizada por los estudiantes o estudiosos y los anoto en un gran pergamino que se saco del bolsillo.

—No me suena. Podría buscar la información, eso no significa que se encuentre algo de utilidad. Quizás solo es una leyenda antigua que algún idiota lo toma de forma literal. ¿A qué gremio pertenecen?

Lisanna se corrió un poco la pollera, dejando al descubierto su pierna y mostrando el tatuaje del hada. Cana hizo hincapié en su vientre plano y finalmente Juvia que con su nueva vestimenta, dejaba al descubierto ambas piernas.

—Somos de Fairy Tail.

—Fairy… Tail… ¿de Magnolia?

—Si—Afirmo Juvia.

El rostro del hombre se transformo. Juvia no debía de mencionar que eran de Magnolia. Pero era nueva en esto y desconocía la estúpida rivalidad que tienen los de Avlee con los de Magnolia. Se dirigió a los libros caídos y comenzó a inventariarlos nuevamente. Cuando escribió tres les dirigió la palabra.

—Estoy un poco ocupado, quizás lo mejor es que vuelvan luego.

—Por favor, necesitamos alguna pista por donde buscar. Si no lo conseguimos aquí, en la mejor cofradía de hechiceros que hay en el continente, me temo que no lograremos dar nunca con el objeto en cuestión.

—Me complican, tengo trabajo para semanas…

—Por eso mismo, nos haces el favor a tres hermosas mujeres y no te molestamos más.

—Está bien, las ayudare. Iré a buscar algo de información en el sector de archivos. Ustedes esperen aquí a mi regreso. Si necesitan algo para beber, toquen la campana de servicio y les proporcionaran algo.

El hombre de ensueños se marcho. A las tres les hizo recordar un poco a Gray, hermoso y antipático. Sin dudas una combinación espantosa, que hacia arruinar la belleza que cualquier persona pudiera tener. Se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente. Primero ojearon los distintos volúmenes que había en el suelo. Eran libros de historia, relatos de leyendas y baladas épicas de tiempos antiquísimos, cuando ni siquiera había reinos establecidos en los distintos continentes. Una época de la cual la magia era la gran protagonista, haciendo frente a las distintas adversidades que encontraba la humanidad hasta convertirse en la especie dominante. Lisanna se incorporo y golpeo suavemente la campana de servicio.

—¿Qué haces?—Le espeto Cana.

—Tengo ganas de un té, ¿Ustedes no?

—A Juvia le encantaría una bebida caliente, hace frio en estos antiguos pasillos.

—Es verano, no puede hacer frio. Bueno, está bien, bebamos las tres otro te… Por dios, parezco una enferma bebiendo infusiones calientes todo el día.

Apenas terminaron de conversar que la puerta se abrió a toda prisa. Era una joven hechicera de cabello rubio, rasgos de niña y muy menuda. El rostro de la muchacha paso del éxtasis a la sorpresa y finalmente a la decepción en dos segundos. Dio un paso e ingreso en la biblioteca XI.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—Dijo con voz neutra la recién llegada.

—Tres te por favor, con miel y alguna galleta salada…—Dijo sorprendida Cana por la velocidad en que llego la muchacha—siempre y cuando sea posible.

—Enseguida.

Se marcho tan rápido como vino.

—Pobre…—Comenzó Cana.

—¿Por qué?—Le respondía Lisanna.

—Es obvio que está enamorada de Obec y cada vez que llama, acude corriendo para tener el deseo de poder dormir entre sus sabanas. Je, así nunca lo va a lograr.

—¿Y cómo lo lograría?

—Es fácil, a un hombre tan bello solo podes acercártele de forma discreta. Se hacen los seguros y luego se asustan si ven a una mujer frontal. Así es, lo digo por experiencia.

—Vaya, toda una devora hombres…—Dijo Lisanna riéndose—Pues yo creo que no.

—Chicas, ayuden a Juvia con Gray sama. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se fije en mí?

La joven hechicera regreso con una bandeja de plata. Deposito en la mesa tres bebidas calientes como le solicitaron, junto con una canasta de panecillos de miel y canela. Cana instintivamente tomo uno y lo mordió con ánimo.

—Directo a mis glúteos—Bromo.

Juvia la acompaño con la comida. Hacia un buen tiempo que aprovechaban cada bocado que podían probar. Aprendieron en este viaje que la comida de ciudad es mejor que la cocinada en una fogata de un campamento. Por eso es que se atiborraban a más no poder. Dentro de unos días, cuando regresen al ruedo, volverán a comer las típicas comidas de viajeras. Carne en salazón, queso y pan duro, cualquier fruta que encuentren y todo lo que puedan rapiñar de las cosechas de los aldeanos. No eran robos, más bien, un pequeño donativo a una compañía de hechiceras.

—Y, bien… ¿Qué hace Juvia para conquistar a Gray sama?

—Yo creo que si te viera así vestida, no tendrías ningún problema para conquistarlo—Dijo Cana.

—Pero si Juvia cambio muchas veces de atuendos… y nunca recibió la atención merecida.

—Pasa que tus prendas eran todas muy…—Cana se detuvo a pensar en la palabra correcta y se introdujo otro panecillo—de puritana. ¿Verdad Lisanna?

Cana busco a Lisanna y no la encontró por ningún lado. Debió de ir al baño, ya que no toco su te.

—No lo soy—Espeto Juvia.

—Lo sé, pero usas gabardinas pesadas y que te cubren casi todo el cuerpo durante el verano y hasta un sombrero que te debe calcinar el cabello.

—Pero Juvia siempre tiene frio… Ahora esta congelándose.

—Pero estas muy linda con ese estraples apretado, corto y escotado. Está hecho para tu cuerpo.

Juvia se ruborizo al escuchar el comentario sincero de Cana y se quedo en silencio. Los ojos se tornaron blancos y comenzó a imaginarse cosas. Al ratito su rostro se torno completamente colorado. "Debe estar pensando en Gray. Cuanta imaginación tiene esta muchacha, es increíble"

—Cuanto demora Lisanna…

Juvia regreso en sí.

—Em, si, ¿Adonde habrá ido? Su té se enfría.

—Iré a buscarla por los alrededores… quédate aquí y esperara a Obec. Si vuelve haz lo que te digo y gana algo de práctica para usarla con Gray.

Cana se marcho y dejo a Juvia sola que nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco. Salió al pasillo y miro para ambos lados. Hacia la derecha se encontraba el camino por donde vinieron y pudo ver a la hechicera experta sentada cerca de la escalera leyendo unas notas. Por la izquierda había más puertas a las cuales ingresar. Todas estaban pulcramente rotuladas con un cartel de madera barnizado. Avanzo a paso cuidadoso, no deseaba hacer ningún ruido. No por algún peligro, sino, para no perturbar la armonía que desprendía semejante cofradía. La primer puerta decía Biblioteca XII, enfrente se encontraban los Cuartos del 2º piso, continuando se ubicaba el depósito de volúmenes antiguos, Luego el toilette y del otro lado del pasillo una colosal biblioteca XIII. La hechicera opto por visitar la toilette.

El lugar era amplio y unisex. Solamente lo dividía una pequeña pared. Del lado de hombres los urinales se ubicaban pegados a la pared mas externa, por lo que cuando ingresa una persona, se ven completamente. Algo que sin dudas horrorizo a Cana. Del lado femenino, solamente había dos cabinas mas, lo que generaba que en algún momento caótico, se tuviera que formar fila para esperar. Dio unos pasos y comprobó si había alguien, para su desgracia estaba vacío.

—Liss—Susurro Cana y no recibió respuesta alguna.

Regreso al pasillo y miro para ambos lados. Camino de regreso a Juvia y sintió un choque húmedo en el brazo.

—Lo siento.

—Perdón.

Dijeron al unisonó Lisanna y Cana.

—¿Dónde estabas?

No necesito respuesta. La albina se encontraba cubierta por una capa de sudor que le daba un tono brilloso a su blancuzca piel. Los pómulos se encontraban demasiado colorados. Su respiración era agitada y caminaba de forma extraña. Noto que la ropa se encontraba un poco pegada a la piel, marcando aun más la figura femenina. El cabello corto que siempre lo tenía peinado, ahora era una maraña errática del color de la nieve. Desprendía un aroma fuerte… olía a hombre. Con los ojos celestes brillando la tomo del brazo y sintió una mano húmeda.

—Vamos, Cana.

—¿Qué hiciste?—Susurro.

 _Shhhhhhhh_ , le chisto Lisanna.

Volvieron con Juvia que se había bebido el té de Lisanna. A la albina no le intereso en lo mas mínimo y la hechicera elemental se incorporo.

—Vámonos—Dijo Lisanna—Obec nos va a llevar lo que encuentre a la taberna… dejémoslo recuperarse y que trabaje tranquilo.

—¿Recuperase?

—¿tuviste sexo?

—Le hice unos mimos para que nos ayudase y nos dé prioridad.

—¡Lisanna!—Exclamo Juvia horrorizada.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Uffff—Hizo un gesto sugestivo de gran tamaño.

Juvia se ruborizo completamente mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Cana simplemente sonreía contenta. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con ese hombre, lástima que no fue tan decidida como la albina. En cierta medida, eso hizo que le tome un poco de celos de momento.

—Bueno, entonces regresemos a la taberna y esperemos los resultados—Dijo Cana.

Regresaron por un camino distinto. Se cruzaron con otro mercado y visitaron algunas tiendas pero no compraron nada. Aunque en uno de los puestos Juvia se empecino en conseguir un talismán para atar el amor buscado. Una baratija que no serbia para nada, pero la hechicera elemental gastaba demasiado oro en cualquier cosa que le diera un estafador, con la promesa de conquistar a su amado Gray sama.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a la taberna. Le solicitaron a la mujer que atendía, que les preparase el baño. Estaban cansadas de caminar por toda la ciudad e iban a aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuvieran para bañarse. La vieja les dejo varias cubeteras con agua caliente y tuvieron que compartir una vez mas el lugar. Las tres hechiceras desnudas comenzaron a lavarse en silencio. Cana lo rompió al comprobar algunas manchitas oscuras en el cuerpo de la albina.

—Lindos moretones.

—Eso sucede cuando el sexo es muy pasional.

—Cierto, pero también debe ayudar que tu cuerpo es muy blanquito.

Juvia se rio.

—¿No estarás celosa?

—Un poquito, pero nada grave.

Una vez limpias cenaron en silencio. Lisanna le pidió a la camarera unas cervezas para brindar por volver al camino de la búsqueda del orbe. Cana se preocupo y recordó lo rápido que se emborracho Juvia. Bebieron tranquilamente durante un largo rato. Obec ingreso a la taberna y las busco. Se acerco y al ver a Lisanna se ruborizo un poco, aunque pudo mantener su postura de "hombre duro".

—Aquí tienen todo lo que encontré, solo un dibujo de un volumen tan antiguo, que las hojas son de cuero. Le solicite a una de mis escribas que me haga un favor y se los dibuje. Les juro que es idéntico.

Las hechiceras se pasaron la hoja de una en una y por ultimo le llego a Cana. El orbe era una pieza redonda de cristal o que aparentaba ser un material transparente. Con tres pequeños hombres tallados, que se encontraban arrodillados sosteniendo el orbe. Un fulgor aparecía en el centro del cristal, algo que no comprendía que era, pero con esto podían comenzar a investigar un poco más. Luego de memorizarla, la convirtió en una carta y la guardo en su baraja.

—Te agradecemos y cualquier información extra que encuentres te solicito que nos la envíes al gremio, que allí nos van a informar.

—Lo hare y les deseo suerte en su búsqueda, especialmente a ti Lisanna.

Obec se marcho y Lisanna corrió detrás de el. Seguramente para aclarar las cosas antes de que se marchen. Juvia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y hacia un buen tiempo que no comentaba algo. A Cana le pareció algo triste, pero debía ser por causa del alcohol. Al recordar la ultima vez, se había emborrachado con mucho menos de lo que había bebido en esta noche. Lisanna regreso.

—Chicas, termino de hablar con Obec y voy a acostarme, estoy exhausta.

—No hay problema, yo también estoy cansada—Dijo Cana.

Juvia dio un largo sorbo. Cana se incorporo para retirarse y vio algo que la helo. Una lágrima cayó pesadamente desde el ojo izquierdo de la hechicera elemental.

—Juvia jamás va a poder estar con Gray sama—Sentencio.

Cana se sentó al lado de Juvia y le tomo la mano, estaba helada.

—Eso no es así Juvia, tienes…

—¡No me mientas!—Le grito—¿¡Quien va a querer estar con alguien como Juvia?!

Cana la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

—Yo quiero estar contigo y sé que cualquier persona, incluso Gray, estaría deseosa de tener tu amor.

—¿Entonces por qué no se interesa en mi?

—Es tonto, esta mas ocupado en pelear con Natsu que en atender a las mujeres. Estoy segura que cuando madure un poco, estará rendido a tus pies.

—Es que…

—Tu eres lo mejor que me sucedió—La interrumpió Cana—Eres mi amiga.

Juvia sonrió y estando un poco más tranquila, varias lágrimas cayeron. Pero eran lágrimas de alivio o de felicidad, la tristeza ya se había ido. Cana la tomo de la mano y subieron a su habitación. Las personas de la taberna las miraron todo el camino, ya que habían creado una pequeña escena para todos.

La habitación estaba oscura, Lisanna ya se encontraba durmiendo. Juvia camino de forma torpe y se acostó. Cana se despojo de su ropa y se quedo en ropa interior, siempre descansaba mejor cuando menos ropa tenía. Se introdujo en la cama helada y se coloco en posición fetal. A medida que el calor iba fluyendo dentro de las sabanas, comenzó a estirarse. Escucho unos pasos, luego la sabana se corrió y un calor insoportable se acurruco junto a ella. Era Juvia.

—Juvia tiene mucho frio.

La hechicera elemental se acomodo en la cama. Cana intento dejar un espacio muerto entre ambas, pero Juvia no se lo permitió y con su mano, la rodeo atreves de la cintura. Los helados dedos de la hechicera elemental se posaban sobre el plano vientre de Cana.

—Juvia quiere a su amiga Cana.

Sintió como la respiración de Juvia se volvió regular. Se había dormido tan fácilmente que le resulto extraño. Sabía que fue una de las cuatro poderosas hechiceras de un gremio extremadamente peligroso. Que había vivido mucho más que cualquiera de las mujeres de Fairy Tail. Pero nunca les conto nada de su pasado. Cana se sintió tentada de ayudar a su amiga. Por lo que se giro en la quema, quedando enfrentadas. Apoyo su frente sobre la frente de Juvia, sintiendo el calor extremo que desprendía. Se concentro y comenzó a emanar su mana hacia su subconsciente. Iba a realizar un hechizo que rara vez usaba y que pocas veces le funciono. Sintió la respiración de Juvia y recordó que sus labios estaban muy juntos. Los nervios la traicionaron y su mana se perdió, gastando una buena cantidad de su reserva en un hechizo fallido. "Serénate Cana, no estés nerviosa…". Volvió a concentrarse, el mana fluyo con más fuerza y el mundo onírico se abrió frente a sus


	7. 07- El mundo onírico de Juvia

**Capitulo 7: El mundo onírico de Juvia**

 _Cana ingreso al mundo onírico de su amiga. El lugar era algo que nunca antes había visto. No le sorprendía realmente, la hechicera elemental era una mujer de mundo. Siempre activa, realizando misiones por todos lados y teniendo una visión que nadie de sus compañeras de gremio tiene._

 _Llovía torrencialmente, pero era una tormenta agradable, cálida. Que no solo mojaba, sino que refrescaba el alma y el cuerpo. Un extenso valle verde, con distintas flores de estación se extendía por todo el horizonte. El aire era ligero y olía a jazmín. Pequeñas sustancias extrañas estaban suspendidas por todos lados. Un gran océano, con poderosas olas golpeaba una playa inexistente. Mas allá del mar, no se podía contemplar nada, pero sentía una extraña sensación que provenía desde lo más profundo del océano. Cana comenzó a recorrer el valle con paso ligero. Debía apurarse, el tiempo en el mundo onírico es errático y solo depende del mana de ambas hechiceras._

 _Una pequeña choza se erigía a lo lejos, a una distancia muy lejana. Se dirigió hacia ese edificio extraño, que a medida que se acercaba iba deformándose. La vivienda era linda, algo con un estilo muy rural. Estaba construida con madera regia y tejas en el techo. Poseía varias ventanas, que se encontraban tapadas por sendas cortinas de lana azul. Un pequeño sendero broto de la nada y al recorrerlo, tuvo una sensación de liviandad. Una vez que llego a la puerta iba a golpear. Algo tonto, ya que tuvo la sensación de que no había nadie adentro. No supo como sabia semejante información, pero lo asocio a la extraña seguridad que daban los sueños. Giro el pomo y este acompaño el movimiento sin soltar ruido alguno._

 _Adentro, la casa estaba iluminada tenuemente por los rayos de un sol que no figuraba en ningún lado. Ingreso al hall, donde había una bella mesa de madera de roble, junto con sus seis sillas y una despensa de alimentos. A la izquierda se ubicaba el living, un ambiente humilde, pero con su sillón de tres cuerpos, uno simple y su extensa biblioteca, era más que suficiente para invitar a los visitantes con una buena taza de té. La habitación estaba decorada de forma hermosa. Con extensas cortinas de seda blanca, que ondeaban tenuemente con una ligera brisa. Las sabanas del mismo material, eran tan suaves que uno podía perderse en el tacto de la misma. Sobre un ropero se encontraba un pequeño peluche con forma de Gray. La cama inmensa, lo suficiente para poder colocar dos parejas de enamorados y aun así tener el suficiente espacio para concretar el acto amoroso._

 _A lo lejos, oyó un repiqueteo grave. Cana se apuro y se asomo por la ventana. Allí encontró el origen del extraño sonido. Debajo de la intensa lluvia, un gran caballo se acercaba al galope. Gray era el jinete, mientras que Juvia se posaba en las piernas del hechicero, ayudada por sus brazos que lo rodeaban completamente. Una vez que llegaron, Gray salto y con sus brazos musculosos logro sostener a la hechicera elemental. Sosteniendo a la mujer, camino con paso decidido hacia la casa. Cana les cedió el paso, aunque ninguno de los dos recién llegados reparo en ella. Se dirigieron a la habitación. Gray lanzo su carga sobre la cama. Juvia reboto de forma erótica e invito con la mano a su hombre. Este no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando un cuerpo con gran entrenamiento a la vista. Se introdujo en la cama y Juvia cambio el rostro por uno más lujurioso._

 _Los sonidos del amor la estaban incomodando un poco a Cana. Un pequeño fulgor azulado le pareció sospechoso. Era el pequeño peluche de Gray. Su brillo era helado, como la mismísima personalidad del hechicero. Cana lo alzo por curiosidad y la casa toda se derrumbo, dejándola sola en una gran oscuridad. Pero la oscuridad no era algo que la preocupara, sabía que podía ver un poco, solo se encontraba en otro lugar, algo distinto. "¿La oscuridad de la mente de Juvia?" Se pregunto la hechicera "Quizás…"._

 _Camino sin rumbo por el nuevo lugar. Palpo el suelo, que era áspero en esta zona. A los costados no se encontraba nada. Pero estaba segura que caminase para donde caminase, se iba a encontrar con algo o alguien. Así que apuro el paso. Su tiempo podía acabarse pronto, eso no lo podía saber, así que debía darse prisa para intentar averiguar algo del interior de su amiga._

 _Un golpe la derribo con fuerza. Cana se llevo las manos a la sien para intentar calmar el dolor, pero fue inútil. Contemplo que había otra choza. La madera era tan oscura como la brea y se camuflaba perfectamente con el ambiente. Poseía ventanas, pero solo penumbras se veían. Cana giro el pomo de la puerta y este abrió con simpleza. Ingreso al hall, que era un poco distinto al de la choza luminosa. Aquí los colores oscuros predominaban. Había un sillón de tres cuerpos de brea, cerca de este una mesa de té con hermosos detalles, también de brea. Cada mueble que vio en el hogar era del material oscuro. Pronto lo asimilo que algo normal y siguió observando. La cocina tenia hermosos artilugios culinarios, desde ollas a presión, hasta extrañas asaderas que nunca había visto. El cuarto de baño simple, con un retrete, una amplia ducha escocesa y un gran lavabo. En el comedor la gran mesa para la comida era para más de ocho personas, con todas sus sillas haciendo juego y con hermosos decorados de candelabros y una gran araña colgada del techo. La vajilla estaba puesta y era para dos personas. Finalmente, sentía que una extraña la llamaba desde el cuarto que estaba más alejado de la casa. Cana ingreso muy a su pesar y allí los encontró. Era un calabozo del placer. Con jaulas colgadas del techo, en una de las tantas se encontraba el mismo peluche que brillo antes. En el centro un gran potro de tortura, con unos arreglos que eran más placenteros que peligrosos. En la pared había una colección de látigos para generar placer y dolor. Contra la pared más lejana una cama inclinada. La cual poseía esposas para mantener cautivo a una persona. Gray se encontraba allí, desnudo, con su gran pene erguido y apuntando a la recién llegada. Juvia vestía un hermoso corsé rojo, junto a unas medias de red y sin ropa interior. Un latigazo la preocupo a Cana, pero este impacto en el cuerpo torneado del hechicero de hielo. Por supuesto que Gray aguanto el castigo en silencio y la expresión de Juvia fue de aun más placer._

 _El pequeño peluche de Gray comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Esta vez el aura desprendida era negra como la oscuridad de las fauces de un dragón. Lo tomo con ambas y comenzó a caer hacia una penumbra infinita._

 _El suelo llego pronto y el cuerpo de Cana reboto con fuerza, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Se incorporo a toda prisa y contemplo donde se encontraba. Era una cárcel. Empujo la jaula, pero esta no se movía, dejándola encerrada. En su calabozo no había nada, tan solo una cubeta fea y una cama de madera para descansar. Cana golpeo con fuerza los barrotes que tampoco cedían un milímetro y pronto se desanimo. "¿La mente de Juvia me estará atacando?" Si es así, debía despertarse antes de que este viaje se volviera aun más peligroso. Pasos la alertaron. Eran regulares y se iban acercando hacia donde se encontraba ella. Luego se detuvieron y pudo contemplar a Juvia. Iba vestida como siempre, con su extenso Montgomery de color negro con botones dorados y su hermoso sombrero que hacia juego con los colores oscuros. La observo con una mirada asesina y abrió la puerta. Cana estaba aterrada, era el momento de despertarse. Pero no lo hizo, tan solo salió y enfrento a la hechicera elemental._

— _Síguenos—Dijo la Hechicera elemental._

— _¿Puedes verme?_

— _Por supuesto. Juvia no les dirá nada a las otras Juvias._

— _¿Otras Juvias?_

— _Las que has visto antes de llegar aquí, Camina—Le ordeno._

 _Cana le obedeció. Caminaron durante un corto trecho. Juvia le indico que mirara dentro de las celdas que había a su alrededor. En todas había amontonados cadáveres putrefactos de cientos de personas. Cana aterrada la observo y no tuvo tiempo ni de hablar._

— _Ellos son las personas que hemos asesinado._

— _Son tantas…_

— _viven aquí en un pequeño recuerdo de nuestra mente. Nosotras no deseábamos tener esta vida, fue un destino cruel el que nos hizo cruzar con el maestro José Porla. Aun así buscamos un pequeño brillo en nuestras vidas._

— _¿Un brillo? ¿Gray?_

— _Si, Gray es nuestra meta. Desde que hemos combatido con Gray que estamos locamente enamoradas—Cana no se podía figurar de que estaba viendo al rostro asesino de Juvia hablar de amor, había un contraste que no lograba captar—Hasta nos salvo de la muerte y en ese momento éramos enemigos. Es increíble la luz que irradia ese hombre. ¿Eres nuestra amiga?—Pregunto al final._

— _Claro que soy vuestra amiga, vine hasta aquí para poder conocerlas un poco más._

— _Entonces ayúdanos a conquistar a Gray. Solo eso te rogamos, ilumina un poco nuestras moradas, así estaremos todas felices._

 _Un muñeco de Gray con un brillo negro azulado. Una extraña mezcla de los dos anteriores se hizo presente en los dedos de la hechicera elemental._

— _Te lo prometo, Gray se casara con ustedes—Dijo Cana y corrió a abrazar a Juvia._

— _¡Gracias!—Dijo y su expresión se alivio un poco—Toma este muñeco y terminaras el mundo onírico._

 _Cana lo tomo entre sus dedos y el mundo colapso._


	8. 08- Un encuentro desparejo

**Capitulo 8: Un encuentro desparejo**

Cana se despertó tranquila. Se encontraba envuelta dentro de las sabanas, como si se hubiera movido toda la noche. El aire era sofocante, el cuerpo de Juvia desprendía un calor insoportable. No era para menos, dormía con una pesada chaqueta de lana. Se apuro en salir a la superficie y respirar un poco de aire frio. Juvia se volteo y quedaron con el rostro enfrentado. Luego los ojos azules de la hechicera elemental se abrieron y la observaban en silencio. No había ni un rastro de la maldad que vio en la "última Juvia" del sueño, pero aun así esa mirada fija era inquietante.

—Buenos días—Le dijo Cana con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Juvia no le respondió nada, simplemente se quedo mirándola. La observaba por completa, desde la nuez, los carnosos labios, la puntiaguda nariz y finalmente los ojos color café. Cana se habrá ruborizado o algo, porque sentía el rostro caliente y había comenzado a actuar con algo de nerviosismo. Intento decir algo para romper la tensión, pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca. No sabía si hacer o algo o que debía de estar pensando su amiga.

—Juvia se encuentra cansada—Dijo finalmente.

Cana respiro aliviada. Se acomodo en la cama y le corrió el cabello del rostro. Juvia se sorprendió del movimiento y se ruborizo completamente. Su respiración se acelero.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Con Gray sama.

—Eso es bueno—Dijo sonriendo.

Cana se incorporo y busco su ropa de aventurera que se debía de encontrar en algún lugar. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo y no podía encontrar nada cuando apenas se despertaba. Una vez vestida apuro a Juvia que se desprendiera de las sabanas. Debían de comenzar una nueva jornada de aventuras. Desayunaron te de hierbas verdes y tostadas de queso con manteca de cabra. Sin dudas una comida demasiado sencilla, pero ya se encontraba contemplada en el costo del alquiler de la habitación y como iba regalado, no podían quejarse. Cana tomo un papel de los tantos que tenían y comenzó a garabatear una carta:

 _Levy_

 _Necesitamos de tus servicios. Nos emprendimos en una misión de búsqueda y no tenemos ni idea de donde comenzar. El artefacto se llama "El orbe del poder final". Hemos solicitado información en distintas cofradías de hechiceros y no supieron que decirnos. Por eso te imploramos que busques algo de información por Magnolia. Por supuesto que dividiremos el botín entre nosotras cuatro. Te envío un beso y cualquier cosa escríbenos._

 _Equipo F_

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto Lisanna.

—¿Esto?—Pregunto Cana con la carta en la mano—Solo un mensaje para Levy. Creo que necesitamos algo de ayuda y ella es la mejor en esto.

Finalizaron el desayuno y se marcharon sin más. Caminaron por las extensas callejuelas de la ciudad de Avlee en busca del correo. Cana iba mirando por ultima los grandes mercados y las extensas tiendas de ropa. Era un lindo lugar para quedarse, pero tenían una misión y eso era algo sagrado para las hechiceras. Encontraron una sucursal del correo a varias calles de distancia de la taberna. Cana ingreso sola y se acerco a un gran hombretón con bigote blanco en forma de cepillo.

—Buenos días jovencita, ¿En qué podemos servirle?

—Necesito enviar esta carta a Fiore. ¿Cuál es la tarifa correspondiente?

El encargado tomo la carta, la guardo sin leerla en un sobre de papel pulcramente doblado y le garabateo algunas palabras. Luego levanto los ojos y la miro con gracia.

—¿LA enviamos a algún lugar en especial?—Pregunto y señalo la parte de adelante—Es que le fala el remitente.

—Para el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. Por favor.

—Entonces a Fairy Tail en Magnolia. Perfecto. Esto calculo que estará llegando entre cinco días o una semana. Son veinte monedas de oro por el extenso viaje.

Cana le paso el oro y se retiro contenta de sumar una nueva compañera al grupo. Aunque si, no era una hechicera que estaría aquí con ellas, pero las ayudaría de lejos a concretar esta extensa misión. Salió a la calle y se sumo a su grupo. Volvieron a caminar raudamente hacia la salida este. Pronto les importo poco la ciudad y tan solo se decidieron a salir a la naturaleza.

La puerta de salida era un embudo de mercaderes y campesinos decididos a pasar a toda costa para poder vender sus mercancías en la ciudad. Allí una horda de personas ingresaba y salía haciendo tal bullicio que se les antojo insoportable. Los extensos carromatos eran empujados por bueyes gigantes, que con unos pocos latigazos, lograban poner en movimiento el triple de su peso. "Pobres bestias" llego a pensar Cana al ver los carromatos cargados con cantidades exageradas de distintos de bienes. Pudo ver toneles de aceite y barriles de vino por cada rincón. Los agentes de la aduana era rápidos y no se les escapaba nada, debían recaudar buen dinero para tener su posición asegurada en la sociedad.

Les tomo todo el atardecer lograr salir, pero cuando se comenzaron a internar en un sendero rural, avanzaron a toda prisa. Allí no había ningún carromato, ni mercaderes, ni agentes de aduana, ni soldados asquerosos que solo deseaban tocarlas. Solamente la paz del camino, un extenso cielo azul y un mundo de posibilidades.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—Pregunto Juvia con un hilo de voz.

—Necesitamos más información, así que pensé en pedirle un favor a un grupo de gente.

—¿Ah sí, Quienes?

—A los Trimen.

—¿Tri…men?—Pregunto Lisanna y observo a Juvia en silencio.

—Ustedes no los conocen bien. Son un grupo de muchachos que siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a mujeres hermosas como nosotras. Lo más probable es que nos coqueteen un poco. Uno de los Trimen se especializa en buscar información y posee muchos conocimientos. Esta al mismo nivel que Levy, así que iremos para el gremio de estos muchachos. Además, quién sabe, seguro pasaremos una buena estancia.

—Juvia no sabe que decir. ¿Son lindos?—Pregunto mientras se ruborizaba.

—Si.

—Y tú le harías… ¿Algo?

—Uf, que no les haría—Dijo Cana mientras explotaba con una gran risotada.

La luna llena iluminaba todo el cielo junto a su ejército de estrellas brillosas. Algunos pájaros estaban dando los vuelos finales del día. Una lechuza las observaba sobre la rama más alta de un grueso pino. Continuaron andando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Montaron un pequeño campamento cerca del camino rural. No tendrían mayores problemas, era una noche tranquila y sin viento. Cana comenzó a preparar la cena, una deliciosa cazuela de carne en salazón con alguna papa, batata y zapallo. Lisanna montaba la tienda, que luego terminarían ocupándola las tres para darse calor. Juvia recolectaba algunas maderitas para poder avivar el fuego el tiempo suficiente. Una vez cortas todas las verduras, Cana se decidió a encender la fogata. En el quinto intento logro unas buenas chispas y las llamas se hicieron presentes. Las tres se acobijaron cerca del fuego y se calentaron lo mejor que pudieron. Cana coloco la olla sobre la fogata y echo agua. Luego agrego las verduras y finalmente la carne en salazón. Observaron cómo se cocía la carne y se ablandaban las verduras.

—Huele bien—Dijo Lisanna.

—Si, soy una excelente cocinera. Me gusta mucho, así puedo agazapar a algún hombre cuando lo tenga.

—Suerte, a este paso vas a esperar demasiado.

Juvia rio alegre.

—Bueno, tampoco es que tienes novio. Solamente tuviste sexo con un hechicero de un pueblo, nada más.

—Eso es bronca, no te enojes Cana. Quizás cuando regresemos tengas un poco más de suerte.

Le sirvió callada la ración a Lisanna y se la entrego con fuerza. La albina se rio al sentir la fuerza excesiva. Juvia comió con ganas, lo hacía con más ímpetu durante los últimos días, pero aun así seguía siendo una diosa acuática. Cana probó su comida. Estaba salada y muy caliente, pero aun así la devoro a toda prisa. Una vez terminada, pensó en que debía preparar una ración extra para lo glotonas que se estaban volviendo.

Durmieron toda la noche sin problema. Nadie hizo guardia, se encontraban tan cerca de la ciudad que no les parecía lógico perder horas de sueño. Además solo un grupo de locos atacaría a un grupo de hechiceras. Los rayos de la aurora las trajeron al mundo de los vivos. Cana no supo bien cuando fue la última vez que descanso durante toda una noche. Lo necesitaba, no podía seguir usando su magia durante todo el día para cuidar de su grupo. Desayunaron pan fresco y queso duro de cabra. Ninguna delicia, pero tenían que llenar el estomago y no podía demorar demasiado.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos exactamente?—Pregunto Juvia—¿Dónde se encuentran esos grimen?

—¡Trimen!—La corrigió Cana—Tenemos que ir al gremio de Blue Pegasus. Allí los encontraremos.

—¿Creo que Blue pegasus esta al este de Magnolia?

—En efecto Liss. Es un viaje largo, pero nos iremos en ferrocarril para cortar el camino.

—Entonces debimos de tomarlo en Avlee.

—No, porque esa línea férrea no nos deja. Iremos hasta la próxima ciudad y veremos si de allí podemos acercarnos un poco. Además, necesitamos algo de dinero para continuar.

—Juvia entiende perfectamente, así que tu idea es recolectar algún dinero por el camino y luego tomarnos el ferrocarril en la próxima ciudad que nos lo permita.

Cana extendió los brazos como si estuviera oyendo una plegaria. Caminaron durante toda la mañana a buen paso. Cuando sus piernas no lo soportaron más, se echaron al suelo a descansar un poco. Almorzaron un poco de carne en salazón con verduras que iban robando de las distintas granjas que iban dejando atrás. Con el espíritu renovado continuaron la extensa marcha.

La caminata era monótona. No había mucho para ver. El sendero era tan poco transitado que costaba verlo entre el arbusto que crecía. A los costados del camino se extendían las granjas de cultivos de verduras de estación. En algunas había distintos animales agrícolas. Avestruces, Cabras y gallinas eran lo que predominaba, lo demás en mucha menor cantidad. Pocos árboles aparecían cada tanto, por lo que el castigo del sol en sus cuerpos era algo que iban a tener que tolerar durante las horas nocturnas. Cana sobreviviría sin dudas, ya que era una gran morena, pero sus compañeras tenían la tez tan clara que parecían cadáveres. En una ocasión vieron a un águila descender desde las nubes y atacar a una bandada de pájaros, una vez obtenido el botín huyo a toda prisa.

Al atardecer llegaron a un pequeño caserío de campesinos. Las viviendas eran de madera de pino, con el techo alto de adobo. La gran cantidad de edificios que se veían eran de almacenes agrícolas. Un mercado pequeño y una taberna ideal para pasar la noche y nada más. Carecía de alcaldía y mucho menos de cofradía de los hechiceros. Por desgracia solo sería una visita de pasada, en este lugar no deberían encontrar nada de información y mucho menos trabajo.

Ingresaron a la taberna del caserío. Era un edificio de madera barnizada de dos pisos de alto. Atendía una mujer anciana, con finos rasgos y extraña cabellera abundante. Los ojos de un celeste filoso y sus dedos tan agiles que no lograban comprender la edad que debía de tener. Cana le solicito el servicio de baño y habitación, la anciana asintió y le tendió una llave de latón.

Tuvieron fortuna, la habitación estaba en la planta baja, tan cerca de la puerta que sospechó que debían de ser las únicas inquilinas. El cuarto era muy austero, tan solo dos camas grandes y un armario para dejar todas sus pertenencias. Cana probó la cama, estaba rellena con pluma de avestruz y era excesivamente suave, casi como acostarse en una nube. Juvia se sentó cerca suyo y con su trasero probo la cama.

—Suave—Se le escapo de los labios.

—Por suerte lo son, ¿te gustan Liss?

—Lastima que solo hay dos camas, pero después de eso está bien.

—Si tienes vergüenza podes dormir sola, Juvia y yo compartimos nuestro calor—Dijo con una sonrisa taimada.

Luego de un largo baño, las tres hechiceras se dirigieron al salón. Cerca de la chimenea, una trovadora anciana le sacaba notas bellas a un viejo laúd. En poco tiempo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de más personas ancianas. Un mozo encorvado se acerco hacia las hechiceras.

—La cena de hoy es pan de carne caramelizado con vino tinto de la zona ¿Les parece correcto?

—Suena delicioso—Dijo Cana mientras se frotaba el estomago.

—¿Qué desean beber?

—Solamente agua, no deseamos nada con alcohol.

El anciano asintió y se largo. Cana se les acerco y les susurro a sus compañeras lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Un pueblo de ancianos?

—Juvia cree que los jóvenes deben estar trabajando en el campo, no te asustes.

—No estoy asustada.

El mozo regreso con una gran asadera. El vino aun caliente, burbujeaba en el fondo. Corto nueve rodajas generosas y se las entrego a las hechiceras. Cana comprobó el plato. Era algo sencillo, en el centro había huevo duro, queso, chorizo y papa, se encontraba envuelto en un gran pedazo de carne caramelizada. El aroma que desprendía era afrodisiaco y a Cana se le hizo agua la boca. Lo devoró en rápidos bocados y se sintió satisfecha por la comida abundante. El agua era algo triste para acompañar semejante manjar, pero era mejor eso a que Juvia vuelva a emborracharse oliendo el corcho de una botella de vino. Una vez que estuvieron con el estomago lleno, se dirigieron a la habitación a descansar.

Cana comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa y para su sorpresa Juvia la imitaba. Ambas mujeres quedaron en ropa interior. La hechicera elemental la observo y sonrío de forma taimada. Se quito el sostén y se introdujo en las sabanas. Cana la imito, sintiendo un gran alivio al verse desprendida de la presión sobre su pecho.

—Tengo frio…—Susurro Juvia .

—Ahí busco algo para abrigarnos.

Se dirigió al ropero y allí encontró una frazada pesada de lana. Lisanna la observaba en silencio, deseosa de hacer algún comentario jocoso, para su fortuna no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y se salvo. Cana desprendió la frazada de lana sobre la cama y se introdujo en la cama.

Juvia se encontraba hecha bolita, tratando de juntar todo el calor que no había en las heladas sabanas. Cana se aguantaba el frio, pero se encontraba completamente estirada. Ambas dejaron una separación lo suficientemente grande como para que no haya contacto alguno.

—¿Sigues con frio?

—Si.

Juvia se acerco un poco a Cana, cortando un poquito la separación que habían puesto. Lisanna la miraba y se reía de forma socarrona. Apago las velas y se acostó. Cana ya se encontraba aclimatada y a los pocos segundos se quedo dormida.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron y se encontró cubierta por una leve capa de sudor. Intento girarse pero algo la obstruía. El cuerpo de Juvia se encontraba pegado al suyo. La hechicera elemental estaba acurrucada, intentando absorber todo el calor que pudiera. Cana estaba muy nerviosa, sentía la cálida respiración de Juvia sobre su pecho. Los labios se movieron un instante y lo que dijeron la sorprendió.

—Cana sama…

"Ay Dios. ¿Qué estará soñando?"

Con los nervios de punta, Cana se removió ágilmente, dejando a Juvia dentro de las frazadas. Se vistió a toda prisa y camino sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Lisanna la observaba en silencio, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, pero eso era algo imposible para una hechicera adivinadora y sabia que se estaba divirtiendo con su preocupación. Juvia salió desde debajo de las frazadas, se envolvió en ellas y la miraba en silencio. Luego se puso roja como un tomate y se vistió a toda prisa.

—Ahora que estamos vestidas, bajemos a desayunar que me muero de hambre—Dijo Cana para romper el silencio con cualquier cosa.

Desayunaron pan tostado con jalea real y te de hierbas locales. Cana casi no probo bocado, estaba pensando en lo que sucedió en la alcoba. "¿Por qué la deje dormir casi desnuda? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué dormí desnuda?" Pensó mientras con el dedo índice remarcaba el bordo de la taza de cerámica. Juvia la observaba en silencio, bebía como siempre, de a pequeños sorbos y comía con pequeños bocados, pero la cantidad que siempre ingería era sobrehumana. Lisanna observaba por la ventana el movimiento del caserío, no les daba mayor importancia a que durmieran juntas. "Es lógico, si no sucedió nada, solo dormimos juntas para darnos calor. Además, ¿Qué podría sospechar? ¿Qué somos amantes?" Pensó Cana.

El sonido de unas campanadas provenientes de una casa cercana la saco de sus pensamientos. Las tres hechiceras se incorporaron a toda prisa y corrieron hacia el lugar del sonido. Al salir de la taberna pudieron contemplar lo que sucedía en las cercanías. Un grupo de hombres armados estaban asaltando uno de los almacenes de suministros. Las tres hechiceras corrieron para hacerles frentes, pero uno de los ancianos salió a detenerlas.

—Esperen aquí por favor, van a tomar el tributo y se largan.

—¿El tributo?—Dijo Cana dubitativa.

—Si, hace unos meses nos han impuesto este tributo y al negarnos la primera vez, nos han convertido a todos en ancianos.

—¿Todos son ancianos?

—Si, una desgracia, todo por ser rebeldes frente a unos hechiceros.

—No pueden quedarse así, nosotras nos encargaremos de regresarlos a su estado natural.

—Se los agradecemos, pero de momento esperen a que se vayan los salteadores. Luego hablaremos.

Las hechiceras obedecieron al anciano que no se presento. Una vez que los salteadores llenaron sus sacos se marcharon sin causar ningún daño. Luego el hombre los invito a pasar a la taberna para conversar.

—La historia es la siguiente. Dos hechiceros que son hermanos nos han impuesto un tributo obligatorio. Como se imaginaran nos hemos negado y a los pocos días han regresado con un grupo de salteadores y un sortilegio poderoso. Nos convirtieron a todos en ancianos. Intentamos combatir a los salteadores, pero con las fuerzas mermadas poco pudimos hacer frente a su juventud y terminamos cediendo un pequeño porcentaje de nuestra cosecha para que no nos lastimen. Sé que suena vergonzoso, pero no podíamos hacer casi nada. Hemos intentado contactar a otras ciudades o personas para que nos ayuden, pero siempre nos han descubierto y los castigos eran ejemplares. Por fortuna nunca han lastimado a ninguno de nosotros, así que tampoco podemos quejarnos.

—Por dios hombre, por fortuna hemos llegado, somos tres poderosas hechiceras del gremio más poderoso de Fiore, ¡Fairy Tail!—Dijo Cana mientras se señalaba el pecho.

—No sé si queremos ayuda, ya nos hemos acostumbrado a esta vida. Además si fallan pueden castigarnos.

—De eso nada—La interrumpió Cana—Nos encargaremos, ya lo verán.

El hombre intento convencerlas, pero no lo logro. Finalmente cedió y les comento donde se encontraban estas personas que los atracaban. Las hechiceras buscaron sus pertenencias y salieron en la dirección mencionada.

—Según el anciano, debemos caminar dos kilómetros hasta una cabaña y allí los encontraremos—Dijo Juvia mirando hacia la dirección en que caminaban.

—Cierto, ¿Creen que podremos con por lo menos una docena de guerreros y dos magos?—Comento Lisanna.

—Claro que si Liss, confía en nosotras, somos muy poderosas. ¿Verdad Juvia?

—Juvia las protegerá.

Caminaron por un amplio sendero limpio de tierra. A los costados, un pequeño bosque abría un abanico de posibilidades para las emboscadas. No había nadie, los salteadores seguros de su superioridad física, confiaban ciegamente en que los ancianos mantendrían los tratos. Juvia se adelanto corriendo con su vestido corto. Las largas piernas que poseía eran una bendición para la mayoría de los hombres. Se introdujo en el bosque disperso y la perdieron de vista. Lisanna se convirtió en un águila y voló raudamente hasta el cielo, dejando a Cana sola en el sendero.

"Que amigas…" Pensó mientras caminaba un poco más cauta.

Al kilometro el sendero dio un giro brusco y allí, sobre una pequeña pradera, se encontraba la cabaña de los salteadores. La vivienda era de madera pulcra y barnizada. El techo de paja y adobo era un pequeño lujo para unos delincuentes de poca monta. Algunas ventanas rusticas servían para espiar las inmediaciones, pero nadie se ubicaba detrás de las cortinas de algodón que flotaban tenuemente por la brisa de la mañana. Un gran portón duro de madera era la única entrada que había al lugar. Nadie vigilaba, pero Cana sentía a esas personas dentro de la vivienda gracias a su magia de adivinación.

Reviso su baraja a toda prisa y coloco las cartas que creyó que usaría en la parte de arriba. Salió del bosque y corrió a toda prisa para cortar la distancia que había entre los árboles y la vivienda. Un poderoso trueno broto de la nada y el cielo se cubrió con nubes que avecinaban tormenta. Era Juvia que estaba reuniendo todo su poder. Un segundo estruendo resonó y la lluvia se hizo presente en el lugar.

Cana se quedo quieta en medio de lluvia mientras su ropa se empapaba inútilmente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lisanna que se paro en forma de aguilera sobre el techo, esperando el momento idóneo para atacar.

—¡Hola bandoleros, aquí esta su mami!—Grito Cana con extrema fanfarronería.

Pudo ver como la observaban algunos ojos curiosos desde las ventanas. Pronto el gran portón se corrió a un costado y salieron una docena de salteadores. La mayoría eran personas fornidas y con extensas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo. La estaban devorando con sus ojos y corrieron a enfrentarla. Cana tomo entre sus dedos la primera carta de su baraja. Era dorada y poseía el dibujo de unas cadenas. Recito un pequeño sortilegio con sus labios y la lanzo. Al impactar sobre el primer bandolero, estallo y se convirtió en unas gruesas cadenas que los atrapo a todos, dejándolos inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡Que fácil!—Grito llena de júbilo.

—Maldita hechicera, cuando nos liberemos te vamos a borrar esa maldita expresión.

—Lo dudo machote.

El sonido del agua se hizo presente y una gran ola apareció por el costado del bosque. Rompió cerca de los bandoleros, envolviéndolos en el agua y haciéndolos girar mientras tragaban un poco de mar. Golpearon contra un inmenso pino y se quedaron inconscientes.

—Juvia se ha excedido—Dijo la hechicera elemental mientras su cuerpo se generaba por las gotas de lluvia.

—No era necesario utilizar ese nivel de magia, deberías cuidar un poco tu mana—La reto Cana.

Lisanna apoyo la moción con un silbido. Juvia las miro y su sonrisa se transformo en una especie de malicia combinada con fanfarronería.

—Juvia les va a enseñar a cómo deben usar su mana.

La hechicera elemental reunió toda el agua que había utilizado en la ola. Se rodeo con ella mientras su cuerpo volvía a convertirse en líquido. La lluvia solo caía sobre la hechicera elemental y gritando un poderoso hechizo se abalanzo con todo su poder sobre la casa.

—¡ _Water Nébula_!

Los cimientos de la vivienda crujieron en el primer impacto y las paredes fueron destruidas a la mitad. El agua inundo toda la cabaña, partiendo las ventanas por la inmensa presión. Juvia volvió a materializar su cuerpo y Cana creyó ver un poco de sudor sobre la frente de su amiga. Pero a pesar de semejante esfuerzo, aun respiraba con normalidad.

—Eres increíble

Juvia se limito a sonreír con cara de tonta, como si mirara a _Gray Sama._ Cana se ruborizo y se alejo unos pasos para que no la vea.

Dos hechiceros salieron por una de las ventanas. Escupieron un poco de agua y se incorporaron para enfrentarlas. La sorpresa de Cana fue enorme al ver que era un niño y una niña que manejaban a un grupo de peligrosos salteadores del camino.

—¡Son niños!

—Malditas, han roto nuestro hechizo de adultez, ahora nos van a ver en nuestra verdadera forma.

El niño se incorporo y recito un hechizo de fuego. Una llamarada emergió de sus labios y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Juvia. La hechicera elemental recibió el impacto y un gran vapor broto por todos lados.

—Ja, ahí tienen nuestro poder.

Cuando el vapor se disipo, pudo observar que Juvia se encontraba intacta y en forma de agua. El niño se preocupo, ya que su magia elemental de fuego poco podía hacer contra una hechicera acuática. Lisanna salto y se adopto la forma de mujer gato. Con gran agilidad corrió hacia donde estaba el niño y lo tomo en brazos, ahogándolo contra su busto.

—Malvada mujer gato, deja a mi futuro esposo—Chillo la niña mientras recitaba un conjuro.

Los dedos se tornaron de un color verdoso y una estrella de tres picos se dibujo a sus pies. Del piso brotaron unas lianas espinosas en busca de la Lisanna. La hechicera albina lo vio venir y con gran agilidad esquivo sin problemas a las plantas. Luego deposito al niño en el suelo y se iba a acercar a la niña cuando escucho a Juvia.

—Es hora de que Juvia termine este juego.

Cana sintió como la hechicera elemental quemaba gran parte de su mana. Hasta cierto punto, noto como el cuerpo de Juvia brillaba de forma azulada. Los ojos se tornaron del mismo color que su mana y pronto grito con fuerza para expulsar la mayor cantidad de esencia mágica posible.

—Así pelea una maga de clase S.

El agua rompió el suelo de tierra y comenzó a brotar en grandes chorros por todos lados. Un ligero temblor asusto a Cana, pero aun así, nadie estaba siendo lastimado. La casa recibió varios impactos de agua y finalmente se derrumbo con un poderoso estruendo que hizo llorar a los jóvenes hechiceros. Juvia se acercaba a ellos con rostro asesino y los niños finalmente se arrodillaron llorando.

—Perdónenos, nos portaremos bien, devolveremos todo lo que hemos tomado y recibiremos nuestro merecido castigo—Dijeron los niños al unisonó.

Juvia se calmo cuando se puso al lado de los niños. El agua dejo de brotar y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, inundando toda la pradera y creando un hermoso lodazal del cual saldrían completamente embarradas. Tomo a cada niño por una oreja y se las estiro con algo de violencia. Los jóvenes protestaron por el castigo físico, pero no hicieron nada por defenderse.

—Si fueran los hijos de Juvia, recibirían un sermón de su padre Gray Sama, cuando regresase de una de sus peligrosas misiones—Dijo mientras movía el trasero contenta recordando a su amado.

Cana se alivio al ver que Juvia solo mostro su poder y no lo utilizo contra unos indefensos niños. Regresaron a la aldea y contaron lo sucedido. Los aldeanos se pusieron muy felices al recuperar su juventud y gran parte de los botines saqueados.

—Muchas gracias hechiceras—Dijo un hombretón que no sabían cuál de todos los ancianos era—Les daremos una bolsa de oro como recompensa.

—Les agradecemos, nos será de mucha utilidad—"En especial cuando tengamos que pagar los boletos del ferrocarril" Pensó Cana—Pero antes necesito pedirles otro favor.

—Lo que ustedes deseen.

—Nos encantaría que envíen a estos niños a una cofradía de los hechiceros. Les enseñaran disciplina y podrán trabajar allí para pagar todos los gastos ocasionados. Sin mencionar que podrán desarrollar las grandes habilidades mágicas que poseen.

El hombre no sabía si sería una buena idea dejarlos ir, pero cedió al ruego de las tres jóvenes hechiceras.

—Está bien, lo haremos.

Las tres hechiceras regresaron al camino por la tarde. Apurando el paso para poder llegar a la estación del tren y poder visitar el gremio de Blue Pegasus.


	9. 09 - Cambio de compañeros en el viaje

**Capitulo 9: Cambio de compañeros en el viaje**

Les tomo dos días llegar a la estación del ferrocarril. Lejos de las excelentes obras arquitectónicas de Magnolia o de Avlee, aquí en Mancha del Horizonte era algo mucho más rural. La estación en si era un pequeño edificio de piedra, con una garita para el boletero y un almacén para subir todos los bienes comerciales que irán a las grandes ciudades. Las vías férreas se encontraban al costado y lo único que podían contemplar era el arbusto corto.

Cana se acerco al boletero. Era un hombre con tantos años que no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie. El rostro completamente arrugado y los ojos parecían casi cerrados. El cabello se había rendido hace rato y lo único que tenía en la gran calva eran unas manchas amarillentas. Un espeso bigote de color blanco era la única mata de pelo que se le podía observar. Su uniforme gris estaba intacto, de una etiqueta envidiable, con los botones dorados lustrados y sin una mancha visible.

—Buenos días señor, necesitamos tres boletos para la mejor clase disponible en el próximo tren.

El anciano las observaba en silencio. Parecían un grupo de pordioseras, con su ropa con restos de barro, los cabellos peinados al viento y el aroma a viajeras. Cuando mostraron la bolsa de oro no le cambio la expresión de desconfianza, pero al menos, comenzó a buscar los boletos.

—Aquí tienen, tres para clase acomodada. Avisare al encargado que les entregue una muda de ropa y les lave las vuestras.

—Muchas gracias señor.

—El tren va a llegar dentro de dos horas. Mejor que tomen asiento.

Las hechiceras hicieron caso y se sentaron en una larga banqueta de madera que era más incomoda que una piedra con punta. Cana se dedico a observar el paisaje. El sol en lo alto, les quemaba la piel a las tres, tornándolas un poco mas morena. A lo lejos, un campesino estaba cosechando unos pepinos con ayuda de toda su familia.

—¿Qué opinan de la misión?

—¿En qué sentido?—Pregunto Lisanna.

—¿En el hecho de cómo estamos viajando y conociendo lugares?

—Yo bien, hace mucho que no salgo en una misión larga. También hace tanto tiempo que no pertenezco a un grupo que se me hacia aun mas difícil.

—Te entiendo. ¿Y tu Juvia?

—Juvia siempre hace misiones. Cuando regrese, desearé estar con Gray Sama. Aunque hay veces que me ignora… creo que algún día se me dará. Con el tema de la misión, es bueno viajar con más gente.

Nadie dijo nada más. Se quedaron calladas contemplando el cielo y viendo en las lejanías. Finalmente, una espesa nube blanca comenzó a brotar en el cielo. A medida que iban pasando los minutos, la locomotora se hizo presente en el horizonte. No podían dilucidar como era la inmensa maquina. Lo único certero era que avanzaba a gran velocidad y en menos de lo que creyeron ya se encontraba frenando para ingresar a la estación ferroviaria.

El tren era algo elegante para la zona en la que se encontraban. La gran locomotora de hierro forjado escupía una extensa nube blanca de vapor. Semejante monstruo metálico era alimentado por un una gran cantidad de carbón y leña. Los vagones eran de madera de cedro, con tantas capas de barniz que le daba un aire rustico que a Cana le pareció exquisito. Sobre las ventanas eran cubiertas por unas bellas cortinas de seda de color violeta. Un joven salto hacia la estación cuando el tren se detuvo. Miro en ambas direcciones y grito con sus poderosos pulmones.

—¡Media hora de descanso hasta que partamos!

La gente descendió y comenzó a caminar por toda la zona, logrando estirar las piernas para que no se olviden de lo que es caminar. Las hechiceras se acercaron al joven y con un rápido movimiento, las siguió el viejo de los botones brillosos.

—¿Cómo andas muchacho?

—Bien señor Rolando, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

—No tan bien como usted—El muchacho no supo que responderle así que simplemente se limito a sonreírle mostrándole una dentadura perfecta—Estas muchachas van a viajar en clase superior, en un camarote privado.

—¿Ellas?—Dijo el muchacho mientras las observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Si, han estado viajando por semanas, como notaras son hechiceras—Ahí, los ojos se posaron sobre el vientre de Cana, donde la marca de Fairy Tail se ubicaba en una zona erógena—Necesitan que les lave la ropa y por supuesto, que les asigne una ropa acorde a la ubicación que han adquirido. No vamos a permitir que hechiceras de un famoso gremio anden como pordioseras, ¿verdad?

—No se preocupe, les daremos la mejor atención posible.

—Perfecto—Respondió el anciano del gran bigote—Por aquí señoritas, les mostrare vuestro camarote.

Ingresaron por un vagón que se encontraba en la mitad del ferrocarril. Todo era de madera, con asientos rellenos con fino algodón. Casi no había personas, por que habían ido a descansar. El hombre del bigote blanco les indico que lo siguieran.

—Esta es la primera clase, ustedes van a alojarse en la clase acomodada, por lo que dispondrán de un gran camarote.

Luego pasaron por el vagón comedor. También de madera y con bellas ventanas de vidrio. Sillas no tan cómodas, pero bien atornilladas, para que no se sintieran ninguna vibración. Las mesas de un material bastante fino. En el centro una gran cocina, donde un chef se encarga de la preparación de las delicias durante el viaje. Tres extensos candelabros brindaban toda la iluminación que necesitarían durante las horas nocturnas. Luego de dos vagones más de primera clase, ingresaron en uno mucho mas rustico.

—Aquí se encuentran los dormitorios, les han asignado el numero catorce, por lo que las tres tendrán que dormir allí y luego estar en el vagón comedor o bien en vuestro camarote. ¿Entendido?

—Si señor—Respondieron las tres al unísono.

Luego de los dormitorios venían los camarotes. En total eran dos vagones de la clase acomodada. No se podía observar mucho, había seis camarotes por vagón, todos poseían las mismas comodidades. Dos extensos sillones rellenos con plumas de avestruz y cubierta de terciopelo de color rojo. Una extensa mesa rustica donde podían beber aperitivos y comer algún que otro tentempié. Una extensa cortina les permitía tomar algo de aires fresco y si el sol las molestaba había una bella cortina de seda de color blanco. Todo esto se encontraba iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas colgadas del techo.

—Este es vuestro camarote, pónganse cómodas.

Las hechiceras tiraron sus pertenencias en un armario que se encontraba en el techo y lo cerraron con llave. Lisanna fue la encargada de tomar la llave. Se sentaron y rápidamente Lisanna tomo un sillón y se dirigió a la ventana, Cana se sentó y le ofreció la ventana a Juvia. Esta lo rechazo con un ademan con la cabeza y Cana aprovecho y se acomodo. Luego Juvia tomo asiento.

—Bien, aquí estamos, rumbo a Blue Pegasus—Dijo Cana intentando meter algo de emoción.

—Es bueno estar de nuevo en movimiento y siguiendo un plan—Comento Lisanna.

El tren comenzó a moverse y se alegraron de sentir el viento fresco en su cuerpo. Lisanna miraba el horizonte fascinada, sin dudas estaba recordando todo lo que se había perdido de Fiore. Juvia se dedicaba a contemplar la mesa, no le interesaba nada y estuvo muy callada durante toda la jornada. "Quizás es como Natsu que aborrece los transportes" Pensó Cana en su mente.

Un joven mesero se acerco con una bandeja de plata. Era tan joven como ellas. El cabello era rubio y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo. Vestía una camisa blanca al cuerpo con un gracioso moño de color negro y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color que el moño. Los ojos verdes brillaron con gran intensidad al corroborar que unas jóvenes hechiceras viajaban con él.

—¿Desean beber algo?

—Tres tés negros.

—Enseguida—Dijo el muchacho y se retiro a toda prisa.

—Era lindo—Comento Lisanna.

—La verdad que si—Se limito Cana y todo termino allí.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma lenta y pesada. Juvia miraba atenta la mesa, como si estuviera elevando una plegaria a un Dios que no conocían. Lisanna estaba atenta al movimiento de la gente, tanto los que ingresaban como los que salían. Cana miraba el paisaje, que para su desgracia no cambio, seguían en la zona rural y solo era una granja tras otra. Un gran griterío las despertó a las tres de su letargo.

—¡¿Cómo que no puedo ingresar aquí?!—Dijo una voz jovial.

—Señor, cálmese, pero usted está restringido a estar en la primera clase.

—¡Necesito un lugar mas cómodo por que…!—Un sonido gutural hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—¡Oh por dios, esta vomitando todo el piso!—Dijo una tercera voz—¡ Mejor retírese o lo retiramos!

—Cuando me hablan así me enciendo.

Más gritos y ruidos de forcejeo llegaron desde el vagón continuo. Con un gran estruendo, el mesero rubio ingreso volando por el pasillo y cayó pesadamente en el piso. Luego un segundo empleado fue arrojado y cayó encima del joven. Finalmente una persona emergió de la puerta. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. Su torso iba prácticamente desnudo, mostrando un cuerpo muy entrenado. Una bufanda blanca protegía el cuerpo de los azotes del viento. El pantalón era corto hasta la rodilla y de un extraño color crema. El cabello salmón delataba a la perfección quien era.

—¡Natsu!—grito sorprendida Lisanna.

El las vio a las tres y con su particular sonrisa tonta les hablo.

—Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen por…?

Un nuevo sonido gutural lo interrumpió y comenzó a vomitar en el suelo. Juvia, un poco sorprendida por lo que vio, se incorporo a toda prisa. Sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor renovado. Empujo con fuerza a Natsu, que cayó de costado y continuo vomitando por doquier. La hechicera elemental salió corriendo a toda prisa a los gritos.

—¡Gray sama!—Repetía con alegría.

Cinco personas que trabajaban en el tren ingresaron en la sala. Señalaron al hechicero de Fairy Tail y se abalanzaron sobre él. Una vez reducido se lo llevaron a la fuerza. Lisanna y Cana se incorporaron y los siguieron para saber el destino de su compañero. Lo arrastraron hasta el vagón comedor, donde más empleados del tren los estaban esperando. El más anciano se acerco y lo recrimino.

—Muy bien jovencito, se van a tener que retirar usted y sus otros dos acompañantes. Este comportamiento agresivo y extraño no se puede tolerar.

Natsu volvió a vomitar como para corroborar que la decisión del supervisor de los empleados era la más acertada. Lisanna dio un paso al frente y le hablo al anciano.

—Por favor, déjeme cuidarlo a mí, somos compañeros de gremio. Estoy segura que con mis cuidados va a estar más tranquilo.

—No lo sé—Respondió mientras se tocaba la barbilla en tono pensativo—Ya ha causado muchos estragos y a golpeado a varios de mis empleados. Creo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Tengo una propuesta, ¿Qué le parece si todos los que fueron golpeados por mi compañero Natsu, le devuelven los golpes para estar a mano?

El anciano medito unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Mis hombres le devolverán el castigo y luego podrá estar con usted en unos asientos de la primera clase.

Cana se retiro, no deseaba ver el castigo innecesario que tendría el pobre Natsu. Camino hacia la parte frontal del ferrocarril. Luego de tres vagones encontró a Juvia escondida en la puerta. Estaba observando sigilosamente hacia el interior del vagón. Se puso detrás de la hechicera elemental y le golpeo el hombro. Se sobresalto de gran manera y luego con el dedo índice en la nariz le chisto para que guardara silencio.

—Allí se encuentra Gray sama, Juvia lo está observando con todo su amor.

—¿Por qué no vas a sentarte con él en lugar de estar aquí?

—Es que esta mi rival del amor con el—Dijo mientras el rostro se le endurecía.

—¿Rival del amor? ¿Lucy?—Juvia asintió tragándose una bronca inexistente—Entiendo, ¿Qué te parece si saco a Lucy de allí?

—¿Podrías hacer eso por Juvia?

—Claro que si, somos amigas—Le respondió con una sonrisa—Escóndete aquí mientras me deshago de Lucy.

Cana ingreso al salón y camino con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros de gremio. Los observo un instante. Gray vestía una camisa lisa de color rosa que se encontraba desabrochada. Un pantalón de color negro y unas sencillas botas bajas del mismo color. Su cabello negro se encontraba completamente enmarañado por estar semanas de viaje. "Igual que nosotras" Pensó Cana. Lucy vestía una camisa con sierra sin magas de color blanco con dos rayas que se cruzaban de color azul. Una pollera extremadamente corta de color azul y botas largas de cuero de color negro. Sobre su cinturón un pesado látigo iba enroscado de un lado y enfrentado a este su alijo con llaves de invocación.

—Hola chicos, ¿Como están?—Pregunto Cana.

—Cana, pero agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por estos lados?—Respondió Lucy. Gray se limitaba a mirar en silencio.

—Moviendo el cuerpo en una larga misión, para variar.

—Nosotros también, estamos yendo hacia Magnolia.

—Bueno, yo para Blue Pegasus, tengo que ver a los Tri Men.

—¿Los Tri Men?—Lucy puso los ojos en blanco—También estará Ichiya…

—Un sacrificio que debo tomar, es parte de la misión—Cana sonrió y sus ojos habrán brillado de alguna extraña manera, ya que Lucy le dedico mas atención—Oye Lucy, me gustaría escuchar lo que has estado escribiendo, ya sabes, tu novela.

—¿Enserio? Creí que no te gustaba la literatura.

—Digamos que soy una Levy mas voluptuosa—Respondió con su falsa sonrisa—Y bien, ¿Me comentas?

—Claro, siempre me gusta escuchar críticas sobre mis escritos, es como tener una segunda o en este caso un tercer punto de vista.

La rubia se incorporo y busco en sus pertenencias un gran block de hojas escritas. Luego invito a Cana a sentarse con ellos.

—Mejor no, vayamos a mi camarote, estaremos más cómodas y Gray no se sentirá obligado a oírnos. ¿Verdad machote?

—Hagan lo que quieran—Se limito a decir el hechicero de hielo.

—Bien, creo que sí, estaremos más cómodas en un camarote. Vuelvo en un rato largo Gray.

Gray se limito a levantar la mano para despedirse de su compañera. Cana la tomo de la mano a Lucy y las noto extrañamente suaves, como si no hubiera tenido una batalla en mucho tiempo. Cuando cruzo la puerta no vio a Juvia por ningún lado y eso la alivio, si Lucy llegaba a ver a la hechicera elemental se daría cuenta que era una tramoya. En el vagón comedor no encontraron ni a Lisanna ni a Natsu, es probable que los hayan llevado a un cuarto especial para devolverle el castigo. Una vez que regresaron a su camarote se encontraron con que había tres infusiones calientes sobre la mesa. Cana le indico que se sentaran enfrentadas y le invito una de las bebidas.

La escucho durante horas recitar cosas buenas sobre su novela. A Cana particularmente no le gustaba, era como si estuviera escribiendo sobre sus aventuras con Natsu, Gray, Happy y Erza; pero escondido en una bella retorica barroca. Por lo que sintió que era aun más aburrida de lo normal.

El manuscrito en sus manos, Lucy tenía una gran sonrisa amistosa por poder hablar de alguien con su arte. Cana miro un momento el horizonte que finalmente había cambiado. Las extensas granjas se difumaron y se veía un espeso bosque penetrado por la fuerza del hombre. "Que sacrificio hago por mis amigas" Pensó melancólica mientras el aire salvaje mezclado con un toque del humo de la maquina ferroviaria se introducía por la ventana.


	10. 10 - Blue Pegasus

**Bueno, al final logre subir el capitulo numero 10. Me disculpo por la gran demora que tuve. Pero tuve unas semanas dificiles, con toneladas de trabajo y dos finales. Para colmo, el tiempo libre que tenia lo dedique para terminar los 4 drabbles para el reto del foro. Los hice a las apuradas en una tormenta de inspiracion y salieron como pudieron. Espero que les guste este capitulo, que esta enfocado en un toque de comedia y en dar inicio para la conclusion de la historia. Prometo que en los proximos dos capitulos van a estar todas las pistas cerradas para nuestras queridas heroinas, pero de momento se toman un pequeño relax. Decidi "mejorar" las habilidades de seduccion de los Trimen, ya que al ser Escorts (o acompañantes) se merecen ser expertos en el arte sexual.**

 **Ahora me concentrare en terminar esta historia, que a nivel personal, es mucho mejor que las otras dos que tengo escritas.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a los pocos seguidores que tiena la historia, destacando a lcsalamandra, ilovegruvia y , que les agradesco de corazon vuestros reviews y a todos/as que la lean :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Blue Pegasus**

* * *

 **"Se que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré"**

* * *

El tren se detuvo al atardecer. El cielo se encontraba oculto, amenazado con oscuras nubes que prometían una poderosa tormenta. Un viento helado silbaba en cada abertura y las invitaba a quedarse a bordo. Uno de los camareros ingreso y grito con gran pulmón.

—Estación Campana Derruida, el lugar más cercano para ir a Blue Pegasus.

Las tres hechiceras se incorporaron, buscando sus abrigos para paliar el frio que se avecinaba. Con pasos torpes, debido a los músculos dormidos por el extenso viaje, descendieron del ferrocarril.

Detrás de ellas apareció el otro equipo de Fairy Tail. Natsu abrazo a Lisanna y conversaron en voz baja, como secreteando algo que no deberían oír. Lucy los observaba en silencio y Cana noto muy dentro de los ojos de la invocadora, que estaba peligrosamente celosa. Si Lisanna besa a Natsu en ese momento, puede ocurrir lo peor. Por fortuna eso no sucedió, solamente se abrazaron y con una amplia sonrisa se despidieron. Gray y Juvia estaban algo más normales. La hechicera elemental lo abrazaba con fuerza, para evitar que el hechizo se escapase. No había dialogo, solo Juvia alabándolo como si fuera un Dios y seguramente, eso era lo que sentía. El corazón y la expresión del rostro de Gray era helada, como si su magia estuviera presente siempre en sus emociones. El musculoso hechicero que estaba en cueros le susurro algo a Juvia y esta se ruborizo completamente. Se separaron y finalmente se juntaron las tres para irse. Lucy se adelanto y con una sonrisa amplia le volvió a agradecer a Cana por haberle dado su crítica de la novela que se encontraba escribiendo.

—Cana, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro Lucy, lo que quieras.

—¿Puedes crear una carta para comunicarte conmigo?

—¿Una carta…?

—Claro, ya sabes, para continuar conversando. Es que me interesa tu amistad y también podemos hablar de libros, chicos y los avances de mi novela.

"Así que esa era tu verdadera intensión" Pensó.

Cana tomo una carta blanca entre el dedo índice y el anular. Concentro su mana y susurro el hechizo creador. Un leve brillo blancuzco se poso sobre su mano y al apagarse la carta estaba creada. Se la entrego a la rubia que le agradeció reiteradas veces. La campana del tren anuncio la salida de este y los equipos se separaron, ellos volvieron a subir al ferrocarril mientras que el equipo de Cana saludo con las manos hasta que perdieron al tren de vista y se concentraron en su misión.

Se encontraban en la estación del ferrocarril. No era más que una extensa vereda de cemento viejo. Una pequeña garita en el medio con un haz de luz era la única señal de vida en el lugar. Los baños se encontraban oscuros y debían de ser el hogar de algunos salteadores. Descendieron por unas escaleritas hasta un gran sendero de tierra. A lo lejos, sobre un pequeño desnivel, se ubicaba el gremio de Blue Pegasus.

—¿Quién ubicaría un gremio en un lugar tan desolado?

—Ya te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos Liss—La albina la observo en silencio, como si fuera un secreto entre ellas dos—Andando.

El tramo les resulto agradable. En ambos costados, acompañándolas y con sumo cuidado, fueron plantadas varias flores de estación, dándole un tono multicolor al trayecto. El perfume que desprendían era embriagador y les resultaba casi afrodisiaco. Sin dudas, la idea era relajar a las personas que visitaran este lugar. Cana sabía perfectamente porque. Cualquier mujer tímida sufriría una gran vergüenza al ser encontrada en este lugar. Por eso colocaron esas flores, así distraerían los pensamientos de las personas más tímidas y lograrían llegar hasta la puerta, una vez allí, nadie se podía tirar atrás.

Una farola de papel multicolor era el único adorno que se encontraba en el umbral. Cana golpeo con fuerza y decisión para demostrar que era una mujer serena. El cielo se ilumino por un instante y a los pocos segundos oyeron el estruendo que causo. La lluvia aun no se hizo presente, por fortuna para las hechiceras.

Un pequeño visor se abrió y las observo de arriba abajo. Se cerró con la misma facilidad y oyeron a los cerrojos chillar. La puerta se abrió y un aire cálido las embriago. Ingresaron al hall, que se encontraba decorado con cuadros de los distintos integrantes del gremio. Las paredes y el suelo eran de madera muy fina, estaba barnizada y olía a las mismas flores que antes. La iluminación era tenue y lo suficientemente clara como para caminar por todos lados sin golpearse con nadie. Un muchacho hermoso de cabellos dorados se les acerco.

—Buenas noches señoritas.

—Buenas noches—Dijeron las tres al unisonó.

—Díganme vuestros nombres, así veo cual de nuestros servicios le brindaremos—Dijo el recepcionista mientras ojeaba una hoja.

—Soy Cana Alberona y ellas mis amigas Juvia Lockser y Lisanna Strauss.

—Hola—Dijo Juvia con cara de tonta.

—Hola querida… No encuentro vuestros nombres en la lista. ¿Están seguras que la reserva era para el día de hoy?

—¿Reserva?

—Por supuesto, no se brindan servicios sin reserva alguna.

—No sabíamos nada… El tema es que…

—Lo siento mucho—Dijo Interrumpiendo a Cana—Les solicito que se retiren y vuelvan cuando hagan la reserva correspondiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Retirarnos? No, por favor, escúcheme un segundo…

—Lo siento mucho, no podemos brindarles nuestros excelentes servicios sin previa reserva. Por favor retírense.

Un nuevo estruendo se oyó desde el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente.

—¿Qué servicios brindan?—Pregunto Lisanna muy curiosa.

—Bueno vera, para mujeres hermosas como ustedes se brindan masajees corpóreos, O rey tantra, surtido kamasutreano, estimulación profunda, harem, baño vital, labios dorados y el dulzor oído.

Juvia completamente ruborizada y nerviosa tomo a Cana por el hombro de su chaquetón.

—¡Esta es una de esas casas de placer! ¡Oh, Juvia tendrá que aguantar la tentación para no engañar a su querido Gray Sama!

El muchacho le chisto para que hablara más bajo.

—Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas que era?

—Que mala eres Cana, sabias que era una casa de placer y no me dijiste nada, ¿Aun estas enojada porque te quedaste con las ganas de estar con el hechicero?—Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa taimada.

—Nada de eso, hemos venido por otra cosa—Les explico a sus amigas. Luego volteo y lo miro al muchacho a los ojos color musgo—¡Oídme bien, no queremos nada de su placer, solamente quiero una habitación, un baño cálido y a su experto en información para un trabajo. ¡ Mira esto!—Dijo abriendo el chaquetón, mostrando su vientre y algo mas—Soy una hechicera de Fairy Tail, estamos acá por una misión. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho un poco sorprendido por la evidencia mostrada por Cana y sus gritos, tardo en asimilar todo. Luego se excuso y se marcho hacia una habitación contigua.

—Gritona—Dijo Lisanna y Cana la fulmino con la mirada.

El muchacho regreso con una llave dorada.

—Síganme.

Las llevo por un gran salón, donde decenas de mujeres compartían divanes con hermosos jóvenes que jamás podrían alcanzar a tocar. Doblaron por un pasillo y subieron por una extensa escalera. Al subir al segundo piso encontraron decenas de cuartos que fueron dejando atrás, mientras avanzaban hacia el tercer piso. Juvia se horrorizo al oír los gemidos de placer de varias personas. Cruzaron un extenso pasillo en el cuarto piso y les abrió la puerta de una habitación.

—Se hospedaran aquí por el momento. Cuando estén listas bajen al comedor que las recibiremos con comida y bebida.

La habitación era un lujo. Había una sola cama gigante con un ramo de flores en el centro, donde de seguro se armaron grandes orgias para complacer a alguna afortunada. A los costados dos mesas de luz, donde reposaban dos veladores. Sobre una mesa extensa se ubicaban chocolates, licores, vino, masas finas y algunos otros manjares dulces. Todo se encontraba iluminado tenuemente. Al costado una puerta, que daba al cuarto de baño. Cana nunca vio algo tan grande. La bañera era tan extensa que parecía una gran pileta. Podían bañarse al mismo tiempo más de diez personas juntas. Un ejército de productos para el cabello, jabones líquidos y lubricantes se ubicaban todo lo largo de la baranda de entrada. Pero eso no era nada en comparación al agua corriente que poseía el lugar. Cana tapo los desagües y abrió el agua caliente.

—Bueno, podremos darnos un baño caliente en un momento.

—Juvia podrá sacarse estas botas dolorosas.

Las tres hechiceras se desnudaron y se metieron en la gran bañera. Se sentían un poco distantes al comprobar lo extenso que era. Lisanna se mojaba el cabello y lo enjuagaba con uno de los tantos productos que había. Juvia mucho más tímida, ocultaba su figura con sus piernas y completamente ruboriza, miraba para todos lados mientras se colocaba un poco de jabón liquido. Cana estiro los brazos, relajo las piernas y cerró los ojos buscando la paz interior.

—No hay nada mejor que esto—Susurró y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Tuvo extrañas sensaciones. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el mana opaco de Lisanna, pero el de Juvia era más fácil de reconocer, era una extraña esencia multicolor. Solo una experta en esoterismo podría saber con exactitud el estado de ánimo de la hechicera elemental. Trato de desviar las esencias mágicas de sus amigas y pensar en nada. Algo que sin dudas jamás lograría, ya que solo los grandes iluminados podían darse ese lujo. "Aun recuerdo como maltrate a Juvia. ¿Quién diría que la consideraría mi amiga después de eso?" Pensó Cana como si hubiera sucedido hace años y tan solo transcurrió poco más de un mes.

Un extraño repiqueteo la saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y nuevamente la bañera gigante de mármol cubierta por un extenso manto de vapor se hizo presente.

—¿Hola?—Pregunto nerviosa Juvia.

—Buenas noches chicas—Dijo una voz femenina. Cuando ingreso en el cuarto de baño la pudieron contemplar. Era hermosa. Con el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba empapado con una sustancia que se lo dejaba muy brilloso. Portaba de una forma muy elegante y a la vez erótica un largo vestido azul. Carecía de mangas y era sostenido por el exuberante busto. Una gran gargantilla de oro con un rubí, era su único adorno—Soy Jenny. Les traje algo de ropa acorde al lugar. Cuando estén listas bajen y se les proporcionara algún servicio especial—Comento con una voz muy dulce.

—¿Especial?—Dijo Juvia roja como un tomate y acto seguido se cubrió debajo del agua turbia.

—No seas tímida… somos todas mujeres. Aunque lo entiendo, son de Fairy Tail, allí están las más feas—emitió una carcajada muy sobreactuada.

—¡No somos feas!—Dijo Cana mientras se incorporaba—Observa este cuerpo perfecto.

—Lo es, excepto por esas carnes que te sobran en el vientre.

—¿Cómo?—Cana se observo donde señalaba la mujer y en efecto encontró que había algo que no se encontraba hace unos meses—Date por muerta.

Cana tomo lo primero que vio, era un jabón y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Su afán era arruinarle la perfecta apariencia que tenia la recién llegada. El objeto dio en el blanco, pero lo traspaso de forma extraña. "¿Una ilusión"? Acto seguido se fundió con la niebla y desapareció.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto Lisanna.

—Una ilusión, es extraño que Juvia no se haya percatado de eso.

—Yo tampoco me di cuenta, sin dudas fue extraño.

Las hechiceras elementales salieron de la gran bañera y secaron sus cuerpos. Luego observaron los tres vestidos que les habían dejado en la cama. Lisanna se adelanto a sus amigas. El que eligió era de color verde y largo hasta las rodillas. Sin mangas y con un escote discreto y que se lo disimulaba bastante bien. Completo el diseño con una cinta del mismo color que el vestido atada a su cintura. Juvia como siempre, prefiero los colores azulados. En este caso era un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y un corte en la altura de la cadera para mostrar sus hermosas piernas. No tenia mangas y el escote era presentado en un tajo que mostraba la parte alta del busto. Cana por descarto, se quedo con un vestido un poco mas provocativo que el resto de sus amigas. Cuando se lo puso supo inmediatamente que era para un cuerpo menos voluptuoso que el suyo. El vestido era corto, de color rojo y con una sola manga larga hasta la muñeca. Era ajustado al cuerpo, y con un escote provocativo. Una transparencia a la altura del vientre y bajaba ajustado hasta la altura de su muslo. Cana tenia la extraña sensación de que cuando caminara se le levantaría y se le vería todo.

—Que injusto.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Juvia mientras la observaba con cara de póker.

—Mi vestido no es elegante, parezco una buscadora de hombres.

—No importa, hay que estar acorde a este lugar—Respondió Lisanna.

—Juvia usaría ese vestido para conquistar a su amado Gray sama o para una noche salvaje.

Descendieron hacia el gran salón. El lugar se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras. Solo se podía observar de muy cerca. Un gran bar en el centro, saciaba los gustos alcohólicos de los distintos visitantes. Los mozos se movían ágilmente y jamás se acercaron a ellas. Una banda de jóvenes talentos tocaba distintas melodías sensuales. Todo era acorde para el placer y sin dudas pronto iban a subir a las habitaciones a recibir el placer final. Observaban a las distintas mujeres del reino de Fiore intentar cortejar a los jóvenes hermosos que les prestaba Blue Pegasus. Buscaron un sillón libre y se sentaron a descansar un momento.

Un mozo se les acerco ágil como una gacela.

—¿Desean algo mis hermosas damas?

—Tres jarras de cervezas y algo de comer—Dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa.

—Enseguida.

—¿Estás Loca?—La reprendió Cana—No quiero que te emborraches de nuevo…

—Es una casa de placer, Juvia cree que debe aclimatarse al lugar y… ¿se imaginan si estuviera Gray sama aquí? El se encontraría vestido con un moñito y el resto del cuerpo desnudo.

—Eso no es "estar vestido"—Respondió Cana, pero fue ignorada por la maga elemental que continuo con su extraña visión.

—Se acercaría a Juvia y le diría algo como "Hoy cumpliré todas tus fantasías " y Juvia lo tomaría en ese mismo lugar, lo cabalgaría con tal placer que jamás se acordara de otras mujeres.

—Habla más despacio querida—Le dijo Lisanna, pero la hechicera elemental estaba en su mundo y no había mucho que hacer en esos casos.

El mozo regreso y dejo una jarra de cerveza gigante, con tres vasos de vidrio muy finos y algunos aperitivos de carne. Cana y Juvia comenzaron a devorar con gran ímpetu, Lisanna solamente se dedicaba a picotear algo de los alimentos y a beber lo mínimo indispensable.

—Vuestro _parfum_ es magnífico—Al escuchar **esa** palabra, Cana sintió un largo escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda. A su costado y de manera sigilosa se había introducido Ichiya. Vestía su clásico smoking de color blanco. Con la camisa de seda y del mismo color abierta, mostrando su pecho peludo. El cabello lo llevaba despeinado, casi salvaje y con un color naranja que era impresionante. Olfateo el aire y se le acerco al pecho a Cana. La miro con ojos lascivos y proclamo—Tu _parfum_ es increíble—Volvió a olfatear.

Luego se acerco a Juvia que sufrió de una manera increíble, largando un pequeño gemido de protesta, al sentir los vellos de la nariz del hechicero al rozarle el cuello. Finalmente salto hacia Lisanna que intento alejarlo con las piernas.

— _Men_ , vuestro _parfum_ es magnífico—Volvió a olfatear el aire.

Lisanna se transformo en algún insecto pequeño y huyo a toda prisa. Cana la odio, ya que las dejo sola con el degenerado científico de Blue Pegasus. Ágilmente estiro el brazo para colocar a Juvia a su lado, pero allí no había nadie. Al comprobarlo noto que la hechicera elemental escapo en algún momento. Ichiya salto y se coloco al lado de Cana. Estiro su brazo y le sujeto la cintura. La morocha no lo soporto más y lo alejo al instante.

—Por favor señor Ichiya, estamos aquí para que nos presten ayuda, no como sus clientas.

—Lo entiendo, si—Dijo afirmando con el rostro—Pero tu _parfum_ es embriagador.

—Maestro, deje que me encargue de este asunto.

Dijo un joven alto, rubio y hermoso. Cuando se sentó al costado de Cana lo observo con un poco de deseo. Vestía un traje negro al cuerpo. Una camisa impecable con una graciosa corbata de color azul, que le quedaba perfecto. Su sonrisa era mágica, con unos dientes perfectos que parecían que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los ojos de un azul marino, que parecían inundarla de pasión y erotismo. Estiro el brazo y se lo coloco sobre el hombro descubierto. El contacto con la piel fue eléctrico y sintió como su cuerpo le estaba reclamando algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía.

—Encantado de verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra última vez—Se presento y la observo a los ojos.

Un ligero temblor sintió desde lo más profundo. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué. Ella no es así y eso la estaba perturbando.

—No es necesario que hables de esa manera Hibiki.

—¿Entonces como?—Hibiki le corrió el cabello con una mano tan delicada que parecía que jamás hubiera combatido contra otro hechicero. Sonrió al ver el rostro descubierto de Cana—Eres tan hermosa. No deberías cubrirte el rostro.

—No—Y se detuvo en seco, no supo que responderle—No me lo cubro.

El hechicero se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Cana y logrando sentir las curvas femeninas. Paseo los dedos masculinos por las partes donde no había vestido y Cana tuvo que reprimir un ligero gemido. "No puedo excitarme así, ¿!Que me sucede!?" Pensó aun más nerviosa. Intento alejarse, pero Hibiki nuevamente se acerco sin darle oportunidad de que se le escapase una femme fatale. Su fragancia le llego, era un aroma vainillado que no invadía, tan solo transmitía un ligero toque erótico.

—Yo—Comenzó Cana.

 _Shhhhh._ Le chisto suavemente y poso el dedo índice en los labios de la mujer. Se acerco a su rostro peligrosamente. Pudo contemplar mejor el rostro sin encontrar ninguna imperfección. La tomo de la nuca y ya no pudo resistir mas. Ella se iba acercando hacia sus labios, para que sus lenguas pudieran dar la danza del amor. "¿Jamás creería que me seducirían tan rápidamente estos acompañantes?".

—¿No venias para averiguar algo?—Pregunto una voz femenina pegada a su oído.

Cana se volteo y vio a la malvada rubia. Jenny llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de un cóctel de color azul y unos aperitivos salados. Su sonrisa maliciosa era tan amplia que parecía que le abarcaba todo el ancho del rostro.

—Pobre Hibiki, tiene que seducir a estas feas de Fairy Tail—Cana enardecida se deshizo del rubio y encaro a la hechicera. Luego de un movimiento ágil, Jenny se incorporo y trato de calmar a la morena—Vamos, no te enojes así, es solo una broma. Vengan, que ya te conseguí un lugar tranquilo.

"¿Lugar tranquilo?" Pensó dubitativa.

Caminaron los tres esquivando los distintos divanes y sillones, donde las personas más influyentes de todo Fiore, venían a buscar algo de placer extremo. Descendieron por una escalera que se encontraba custodiada por dos hermosos guardias musculosos. Los peldaños eran eternos y las botas altas de Cana le estaban destrozando el pie. Se sujetaba con ambos brazos a cada lado de la pared, ya que tenía un terror de que se partiera el taco alto y cayera de bruces hasta la base. Aunque, un poco de ella, tampoco quería pasar vergüenza frente a Hibiki.

Llegaron a la base, que se extendió en largos pasillos con tantos caminos a seguir que cualquier persona de fuera del gremio se perdería. La rubia se detuvo de seco en una amplia puerta de madera negra y la abrió con delicadeza. Se introdujo en la oscuridad, perdiéndose de la vista.

Hibiki la tomo de la mano a Cana y la empujo hacia lo desconocido. La puerta se cerró y quedaron en plena oscuridad. Los sentidos se iban potenciando. Primero fue el olfato y logro persuadir, incluso, el aroma que desprendía Jenny, que sin dudas y muy a su pesar el jazmín le quedaba perfecto. Luego el oído, al escuchar el taconeo por todos los rincones de la habitación. El tacto fue algo más eléctrico, ya que el rubio comenzó a dibujarle círculos con sus bellos dedos.

Se oyó un _clic_ y la luz blancuzca, proveniente de unos tubos alargados, se hizo presente. La habitación era una especie de biblioteca temática. Sobre la pared más alejada, donde se encontraba Jenny manipulando unas palancas, Había sendas bibliotecas llenas de libros antiquísimos. Los volúmenes presentes eran tan raros que incluso superarían a los de la cofradía de los hechiceros. Eso abarcaría más de la mitad de la habitación, el resto era una especie de salón de relajación. Con sillones mullidos junto a las paredes de piedra. Una mesa redonda de fina madera en el centro y cuatro sillas haciendo juego. Algunas plantas de estación le daban un aire de vida al lugar. Sobre las paredes, colgaban varios cuadros de los distintos miembros prestigiosos de Blue Pegasus.

—Ahora vuelvo con algo de comida y bebida—Dijo Jenny y se retiro sin más.

Hibiki se sentó y abrió una extensa cajonera. Revolvió todo el contenido y cuando consiguió lo que deseaba, su rostro brillo. Saco un extraño aparato que simulaba ser un anteojo. Le cubría todo el contorno de los ojos y se sujetaba sobre las orejas. El vidrio era de un color extraño, medio azulado y a la vez transparente. Cana vio como utilizo su mana para activarla. En el vidrio comenzaron a dibujarse palabras, con distintos símbolos que no conocía y para colmo ella lo veía espejado.

El hechicero de Blue Pegasus se incorporo y camino nuevamente hacia la primera estantería. Tomo el primer volumen que se encontraba en la parte superior izquierda y lo abrió. Observo a Cana con esos ojos gélidos y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago.

—¿Qué necesitas que busque?

—Em…—Murmuro Cana sin saber como explicárselo. Se sintió una tonta, ya que estuvo pensando en pasar el rato con él, en lugar de tomar la iniciativa de su búsqueda. Dio un largo respiro para calmar a su corazón salvaje—Es un objeto antiquísimo, llamado el _Orbe del poder final._ Sabemos que tiene esta forma—Le entrego el papel con el dibujo que hizo Juvia—y que lo buscaban por que contenía un gran poder. O algo así, la verdad es que es todo un misterio.

—¿Estás trabajando en esta búsqueda con tus dos amigas?

—Si… Yo…—"¿Por qué sigo tan nerviosa?"—Estamos juntas.

—Que interesante—Dijo melancólico—Hace un largo rato que no hago una misión, la verdad que me gustaría salir un poco más.

Comenzó a leer los libros a tal velocidad que Cana se sentía mareada. Tomo asiento y observo como trabajaba. Decidió no molestarlo, ya que así podría concentrarse mejor. Además no encontraba una buena manera de iniciar una conversación. Parecía que se convirtió en lo que siempre odiaba, una mujer tímida y sumisa, esperando a que algún hombre se le acerque y haga de todo para conseguir que se bajara las braguitas y compartiera con él, el dulzor de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente e ingreso Jenny con otra bandeja de plata. Llevaba bebidas refrescantes y un plato de comida. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y camino de regreso hacia la puerta.

—Ya no los molesto, tengo que atender a un cliente importante—Luego la miro a Cana y con una sonrisa agrego—Suerte.

Una vez más solos y Cana se imaginaba cosas. Creía que podía acercársele y devolverle las caricias, eso llevara a que se apasionen y finalmente Cana terminaría donde mas quería en estos momentos, en la cama con un hombre hermoso. No parecía tan descabellado, la estuvo seduciendo un buen tiempo, aunque por otro lado quizás estaba obligado por su trabajo de acompañante. Eso la estaba volviendo loca. Seguramente ayer hubiera sido al revés, ella lo estaría acechando. Pero, con lo sorpresivo que fue, la coloco en una posición defensiva. Qué bien, no se sentía cómoda, le gustaba un poco. Y quizás solo un poquito, ya que tener tanta atención de semejante espécimen masculino era algo más que gratificante para una misma, eso no significaba que fuera a consumar el acto final y eso sí, no le gustaba para nada. "Uf, estoy como mi buena amiga Juvia… solo me falta mover un trasero tan grande como el suyo y ruborizarme como una virgen"

—Hibiki—El rubio la observo en silencio—Creo que tengo que irme, debo buscar a mis amigas para que no estén solas.

—No están solas—Dejo el libro que se encontraba por la mitad y camino de regreso hacia ella. Se acerco tanto que su corazón comenzó a galopar con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Se saco el aparato y se lo coloco a Cana. Automáticamente se ajusto al contorno de la cabeza de la hechicera y con el mana fluyendo, comenzó a observar las distintas habitaciones—Busca a Juvia Lockser—Sobre su costado apareció una palabra, _buscando_ y esta cambio rápidamente por _encontrada._ La imagen era tan clara que parecía que se encontraba frente suyo. ¡Juvia se encontraba abrazada a Gray! Cana no lo podía comprender de entrada ¿Qué haría Gray en ese lugar?. Luego supo que era algo tan simple, pero que con el alcohol y la ansiedad de cumplir su deseo, su amiga cayó en un simple hechizo de transformación—Se la ve feliz. Ahora veamos a Lisanna Strauss—El lente borro la imagen de Juvia y volvió la palabra _buscando_ y a los segundos _encontrada._ Lisanna estaba conversando animadamente con Ren. Un hermoso morocho de ojos verdes que llevaba el cabello enmarañado. En el rostro de la albina se veía un solo sentimiento, pasión. Seria cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo lleve a unas sabanas mojadas. Hibiki le quito el aparato de la cabeza y sintió un gran alivio—Desconecta—Dijo finalmente y la lente se apago.

—Vaya, las dos se están divirtiendo.

—Claro, todas se divierten en Blue Pegasus—Sonrió al comentar el nombre de su gremio.

—¿Deseas que te ayude de alguna manera? No quiero verte trabajar a ti solo.

Hibiki tomo la mano de Cana y la beso suavemente.

—Que buena amiga eres—La hechicera lo observo en silencio—Te preocupas por ellas mientras se diviertes y tu estas aquí, en un sótano, buscando información para la búsqueda que se encuentran realizando. Sin dudas son afortunadas por eso.

—Se merecen un descanso, Juvia derroto sola a unos bandidos y nos mostro su gran poder. Lisanna fue herida por una saeta mientras huíamos de una aldea maldita. Si mis amigas se merecen un respiro, yo se los proporcionare.

Volvió a besarle la mano y avanzaba suavemente hacia su rostro. Cana no lo soporto más, no podía seguir negándose un pequeño impulso. Lo tomo del rostro y lo empujo hacia ella. Hikibi al sentir el contacto sonrió complacido, quizás sabiendo que sigue siendo un gran seductor. Se besaron apasionadamente, sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos a toda prisa y fueron poseídos por la lujuria. Cana lo poseyó como si fuera un amante de años y cuando finalizaron, el amanecer estaba próximo.

—Eres increíble—Le susurro Hibiki.

—Suerte, nunca dos cuerpos se conocen a la perfección durante la primera vez.

—Cierto, pero deberías aceptar los halagos.

—Los guardare muy dentro de mí.

El rubio sonrió complacido y se incorporo. Tomo su ropa y se vistió con gran lentitud, permitiéndole a la hechicera gozar por última vez del cuerpo de un acompañante. Cana lo imito y al estar completamente vestida noto lo cansada que estaba. Su largo bostezo fue la contestación de lo que estaba pensando.

—Oye, Hibiki.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a dormir, lo mejor es que continúes cuando nos recobremos, te veo exhausto.

No era una mentira, las largas y oscuras ojeras del hombre se veían claramente. Algo extraño, ya que poseía algo de maquillaje para ocultar sus escasas imperfecciones. Los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Hasta los movimientos eran más torpes. No lo culpaba, estuvieron un largo y muy considerable rato utilizando sus energías.

—Me quedare un rato mas, deseo ayudarte con esto, realmente lo deseo.

Cana lo tomo de la mano y la sorpresa en el rostro de Hibiki fue tal, que la hechicera creyó que nunca nadie le dio una muestra de afecto sincero. "Claro que no, es un acompañante. Luego que les llena la vagina con su liquido vital, es desechable" Su pensamiento fue duro, pero cierto y lo comprendía. Es horrible sentirse anhelado por las personas, para ser abandonado por las personas por un falso afecto.

—Vamos a descansar—Insistió y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo—Dormiré contigo o me quedare hasta que termines tu investigación.

—Que tonta eres.

—Muy tonta—Completo Cana con una sonrisa.

Finalmente Hibiki la acompaño hasta su cuarto. Una pequeña habitación sencilla, con una cama amplia, un escritorio y varias estanterías llenas de libros. Algunos objetos tecnológicos y extraños se encontraban por el suelo. No le importo de momento. Cana lo empujo hacia la cama y le quito la ropa. Luego ella se desnudo y abrazados descansaron.

* * *

 **Como dije al principio, las primeras respuestas en el proximo capitulo :3**


	11. 11- Juvia vs Totomaru

**Capitulo 11: Juvia vs Totomaru**

Luego de cinco extensos días encerradas en Blue Pegasus, finalmente Hibiki les recopilo toda la información que les había conseguido. No era mucha, pero serviría para continuar con la búsqueda. Encontraron varias posibles ubicaciones del orbe. Los lugares eran tan remotos y extraños que ya las desanimaba a continuar. También encontraron registros de su extraño poder. Según lo que les había escrito Hibiki, el orbe servia para avasallar a los que no se arrodillaran frente a su nuevo amo. Caso contrario, el poder devastador arrasaría cualquier porción de tierra que se encontrase. También permitía el uso de hechizos prohibidos sin ser un experto en esas áreas. Sin mencionar que potenciaba las habilidades arcanas de su portador. Para concluir con el relato, confirmaron la forma del objeto y su tamaño era algo desconcertante. Según las fuentes que consiguieron, mediría tanto como ellas y era tan pesado, que debería ser transportado en bueyes hasta alguna estación del ferrocarril.

—Eso es todo, espero que les sea útil la información—Dijo Hibiki mientras bebía un te de hierbas.

—Es muy útil, ahora tenemos lugares específicos por donde continuar.

—Lastima que solo les queda investigar uno por uno—La interrumpió Hibiki—Deberían enviarle esta información a Levy, estoy casi seguro que podrá ayudarlas con algo.

—Eso haremos, te lo agradecemos de corazón.

Cuando Cana se incorporo la detuvo en seco.

—Recuerda esto—Dijo señalando una frase en un idioma antiguo—Es la profecía que encontré sobre los que reclaman el orbe, _"La luna sangrienta aprobara al nuevo portador"—_ Concluyo recitando la ultima parte.

—Lo recordaremos, no te preocupes.

Luego no supo como despedirse. ¿Debería darle un beso o bien un simple apretón de manos? Como no encontró la manera de hacerlo, opto por levantar la mano y saludarlo con una sonrisa.

Las tres hechiceras se despidieron de sus acompañantes, recogieron sus pertenencias y emprendieron el viaje. La mañana era húmeda, con el cielo cubierto por espesas nubes negras que prometían una gran tormenta y la hierba desprendía ese particular olor a "tierra mojada".

—¿Iremos a pie?—Pregunto Lisanna.

—No, pero Juvia cree que debemos enviar la información a Levy. En el próximo pueblo enviaremos la carta y luego caminaremos hasta la estación del ferrocarril.

Lisanna resoplo en forma de protesta, pero nadie le dio mayor importancia y continuaron caminando. El camino era amplio, liso y bien pulcro. Algunos carromatos las pasaban y les ofrecían transporte, pero ellas siempre educadas, se los negaban. Era lógico, estaban paseando hasta el próximo pueblo. A las pocas horas lo encontraron. Era un lugar bello y sencillo. Con amplias viviendas de madera y adobo. En el centro la típica plaza, junto con la alcaldía y una pequeña cofradía de los hechiceros. Algunos almacenes, varias joyerías y pocas herrerías completaban el sector industrial. Se mezclaron entre la multitud de carromatos mercantiles que se encontraban en la entrada y salida del pueblo pagando el diezmo y llegaron hasta una pequeña oficina postal.

—Bienvenidas—Dijo un viejo señor vestido con un gracioso uniforme de color azul.

—Buen día buen señor—Dijo Juvia con gran respeto—Juvia y sus amigas necesitan enviar estos paquetes a Magnolia a toda prisa. ¿Cuánto cuesta su servicio más rápido?

El cartero reviso todo el contenido y lo peso, luego evaluó varias maletas muy bellas de cuero donde podían guardarlo de forma segura.

—Parecen papeles muy importantes, ¿son originales?—Juvia afirmo con el rostro—Entonces quizás les interese hacerles una copia, tengo una vieja prensa que funciona bien, ¿les gustaría copiarlo por unas simples monedas mas?

—No hay problema, ¿pero cuanto nos costaría todo?

—No es barato, pero tres mil… si, tres mil es mas que suficiente.

—¡Es demasiado, no tenemos esa cantidad!—Dijo Cana.

—Entonces lo siento, el servicio mas rápido llega en unas pocas horas, pero es con varios artilugios mágicos y requieren de demasiado mana para funcionar. Ustedes deben comprender, los hechiceros no abundan.

—Esta bien—Dijo Juvia—Pagara el gremio, Fairy Tail.

La hechicera elemental se corrió la pollera y le mostró la musculosa pierna. Allí, el tatuaje azul del hada parecía brillar con los rayos del sol. El anciano asintió y lo anoto en la bandolera de cuero que había utilizado para guardar los papeles.

—Bueno, tomen asiento y esperen mientras utilizo la "imprenta"—Dijo y se llevo todos los papeles al fondo del almacén.

Las hechiceras tomaron asiento y esperaron en silencio. Nadie había comentado aun nada de lo que había sucedido en Blue Pegasus. Cana lo sabia, o supo lo que sucedió el primer día. Luego estuvieron separadas, como si hubieran estado tanto tiempo de un tirón, que quisieron tomarse un descanso merecido. Lisanna era la que encajo perfecto en la bulliciosa vida nocturna del gremio. Conversaba con todos los hombres y en algunos casos, hasta con mujeres pulposas. Juvia sufría más de lo que disfrutaba. No deseaba nada con ningún hombre y a las mujeres las veía como "rivales del amor". El único momento en que disfrutaba un poco, era el alcohol se hacia presente en su personalidad. Allí daba miedo, lo liberal que era. Por su parte estuvo tranquila. Pudo estar en dos oportunidades más con Hibiki. En las tres ocasiones se sintió única, como una diosa deseada por un simple mortal. Su piel funciono bien, pero dentro suyo sabia que aun podían hacerlo mucho mejor. En la primera ocasión el cansancio de ambos influyo bastante. En las otras dos Hibiki era el exhausto. Pasaba más de seis horas buscando la información que le había solicitado y luego iba a cumplir con su turno de acompañante en el gremio. Le agradeció con todas las maneras que tenía al alcance de la mano y nunca le solicito nada. Algo que le pareció erróneo, pero el rubio siempre se excusaba, diciendo que no deseaba dinero, ni ninguna clase de favor. Cana, se sentía obligada a hacer algo, ¿Pero que?. "quizás buscarlo un día y sacarlo de Blue Pegasus, caminar algo por el mundo, hacer una misión…"

—Oye, ¿Qué estas pensando?—La volvió a la realidad Lisanna cuando golpeo su hombro.

—Nada… estaba pensando…—La miraba con esos ojos celestes que podían incomodar a cualquiera—En lo que sucedió en Blue Pegasus.

—Es un lindo lugar, la verdad que lo pase estupendo y me acosté con varios chicos—Dijo riéndose como una tonta—¿Y a ti como te fue?

—¿A mi? Bien, estuve con un chico…

—¿Con quien?—La interrumpió. Juvia las observaba interesada.

—Hibiki.

—¿En serio?—Cana asintió con el rostro—Ahora entiendo por que se demoraba tanto en encontrarnos la información.

—No fue por eso, es que debe ser algo complicado.

—Claro, claro. Bueno chicas, me estoy acalorando, voy a buscar algo refrescante para beber—Cuando Lisanna dejo la oficina postal, Juvia tomo su lugar cercano a Cana.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste en Blue Pegasus?

Juvia se ruborizo al instante. Comenzó a jugar nerviosa con los pliegues de su ropa y no podía soportar mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estas bien Juvia?—Volvió a preguntar Cana.

—Si—Sentencio—Juvia esta preocupada, hizo cosas malas. Estuvo con otro hombre divirtiéndose, engaño a Gray sama.

"Solo era eso" Pensó Cana.

—Solo te divertiste, no hiciste nada malo, no engañaste a Gray para nada.

—Soy mala, le pedí a otro hechicero que se transformara en Gray sama y Juvia lo poseyó… Por dios, tendrá que ser castigada—Agrego mientras los ojos se le aguaban.

Cana la abrazo y la empujo contra su pecho. Allí la hechicera elemental se derrumbo y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Quiso hablar, pero solo le salieron sollozos incomprensibles.

—No te castigues así, eres la mejor persona del mundo—Juvia la observo con el rostro triste y Cana casi perdió la serenidad—Estoy segura que a Gray no le importaría.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, todos tenemos un pasado. Cuando comienzas una relación lo importante no es lo que sucedió antes, sino, lo que vendrá adelante.

Juvia se quedo en silencio pensando. Se seco las lágrimas y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Cana.

—Eres una buena amiga, Juvia es muy afortunada.

—Ambas somos afortunadas por tener esta relación.

Juvia volvió a observarla y esta vez el rostro era completamente distinto. Ya se había calmado, pero Cana dudo al verla. Es como si en los ojos de la hechicera elemental, en lo más profundo de ese celeste acuoso, habría algo más, una especie de acuerdo tácito o un destello nuevo en la relación que tienen.

—¿Juvia?

—No sucede nada—Respondió nerviosa.

Se retiro hacia el cuarto de baño para limpiarse. Cana no supo que pensar de lo sucedido. "¿Estará enamorándose de mi?" Obviamente desecho tales pensamientos ególatras. Juvia era hermosa y podría tener a la persona que deseara. Además estaba locamente enamorada de Gray, que sin dudas era un hombre más que hermoso, casi perfecto. Por su parte, era una mujer que apenas sobresalía del montón, además no la veía como para que se enamore de ella. "Jamás hice nada con esas intensiones" Se convenció y en un instante recordó lo que sucedió una mañana en la que estaban durmiendo juntas. "Cana sama" había dicho Juvia en la realidad o bien en un sueño.

—Cana, ¿estas escuchando?

Sus pensamientos de disiparon como el polvo y contemplo a Juvia que había regresado. El rostro ya estaba bien, sin ninguna muestra de las lágrimas que surcaron en busca de un poco de compasión.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué me decías?

—Que esta bolsa debería alcanzar para pagar este servicio.

—Es tu dinero, no puedo aceptarlo, usaremos…

—No queda nada en la bolsa común, a partir de ahora invita Juvia.

El anciano regreso con los papeles originales y las copias. Se las mostró a ambas y quedaron mas que complacidas con el trabajo. Juvia pago la excesiva cantidad y se marcharon. Buscaron a Lisanna por los alrededores de la oficina postal.

—¿Dónde estará Liss?

—Aquí—Dijo la albina y toco a Cana con una bebida helada en la espalda.

—¡Que frió!—Le arrebato la bebida y la bebió con ganas.

—¿Ya hemos terminado?

—Solo falta enviar el cuervo hacia el castillo informando nuestras novedades. ¿Escribís la nota Juvia?

La hechicera elemental escribió a toda prisa una pequeña nota, sencilla y prolija; explicando lo sucedido y cual era el paso a seguir. Enrolló el papel al pie del cuervo y lo empujo hacia el aire.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la estación del ferrocarril para llegar hasta Magnolia. Cana pensó que podrían pasar un momento por Blue Pegasus, para tomar alguna comida caliente. "Y saludar a Hibiki" Agrego en su mente. ¿Se estaría enamorando? No lo creía, solo debía de ser el efecto de haber tenido una cuota de afecto sincero por parte de otra persona. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo una relación estable, que quizás por eso se estaba confundiendo.

No encontraron carromatos de regreso a la estación ferroviaria. El camino estaba desierto y anduvieron raudamente. Una nube brillo en el cielo y vieron como un rayo caía en el suelo a muchos kilómetros de distancia. El estruendo se hizo presente a los pocos segundos. Apuraron el paso. Debían de llegar a algún refugio antes de que se largase la tormenta. Lo último que deseaban era que se les mojaran los papeles o bien, que se enfermaran y perdieran varios días de búsqueda por una insensatez. Un nuevo relámpago cayo y las tres hechiceras se miraron.

—Es un buen clima—Dijo Juvia feliz.

—Liss, ¿ves algún refugio por algún lugar?

—La verdad que no, pero mejor apurémonos. Quizás hasta llegamos a Blue Pegasus.

Cana recordó un dialogo que tuvo al principio de la búsqueda con Juvia. Algo que parecía tan lejano, pero que ocurrió hace poco menos de dos meses.

—Oye Juvia, ¿recuerdas que me comentaste que podías detener a la lluvia?—Dijo Cana.

La hechicera elemental se toque el mentón con el dedo índice, intentando recordar ese dialogo.

—Juvia recuerda que dijo "No hay que intervenir a la fuerza de la naturaleza".

—Pero seria útil para nosotras.

—No esta bien, lo siento.

Cana tomo de la mano a Juvia y comenzaron a correr. Lisanna mucho mas inteligente que ellas, se había transformada en una chita y andaba tan rápido que la perderían al poco tiempo. La hechicera transformista miro hacia atrás, para calcular la distancia que había tomado con sus compañeras. Juvia se soltó con fuerza del agarre y dio un salto al costado. Lo que le sucedió, sorprendió a Cana y quedo prácticamente petrificada.

Un rayo eléctrico cayó con fuerza en la tierra. El sonido fue ensordecedor, pero eso no fue importante. Varias bolas de fuego explotaron cerca de ellas. Dos dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Lisanna, que cayo de bruces al suelo gritando de dolor y regreso a su forma humana. Cana recibió el impacto en el hombro derecho. Derribándola hacia el costado contrario y gracias a la velocidad a la que se trasladaba cayó bastante lejos. Juvia evito todos los ataques sin problemas, como si un sexto sentido le hubiera advertido de la emboscada.

—¡Cana! ¡Lisanna!—Grito Juvia desesperada.

Cana se incorporo de un salto. Se tomo el hombro chamuscado y lo observo. El fuego dejo un rastro inusual, con un gran circulo con estelas en negro y dentro toda su piel rojiza. El olor a la carne y cabello chamuscado le revolvió el estomago. Observo a Juvia, que esquivando un nuevo ataque, noto que llevaba el rostro asesino que pudo conocer en su sueño.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Cana para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Juvia corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lisanna. Recito un hechizo a toda prisa y una estrella de cinco picos apareció frente a sus dedos. Broto un chorro de agua a gran presión que fue dirigido hacia el frente. "Un ataque inútil" pensó Cana. Pero el agua impacto en el aire, desprendiendo una pequeña lluvia hacia los costados. Luego de un salto apareció un hombre con extraños ropajes.

—¡Demasiado lenta querida!

En medio del aire conjuro tres bolas de fuego. Cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Lisanna chamuscándola, pero luego se encendieron y una gran llamarada la cubrió por completo. La albina grito con fuerza, se incorporo desesperada y dio unos pocos pasos. Las llamas se apagaron con la misma facilidad que encendieron y cayo inconciente con graves quemaduras en el cuerpo.

El enemigo se poso a una distancia prudencial de la hechicera elemental. Vestía ropa de ninja de color rojo. El cabello atado en una pequeña coleta de caballo, tenia la particularidad de ser la mitad blanca y la otra negra como la oscuridad. Una afilada espada oriental descansaba en su funda, colgada de un cinturón de tela. Era un hombre más esbelto que musculoso, pero aun así impregnaba el aire de miedo. Una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro completaba la imagen inusual de un agresor.

—Totomaru—Susurro Juvia.

—Hey, Juvia chan. Se te ve bien—Emitió una carcajada—Si, seductora y hermosa.

Un relámpago estallo en el cielo. El sonido fue ensordecedor, acompañando los sentimientos de la hechicera elemental. La lluvia se hizo presente en el lugar, empapando a todos. Cana opto por comenzar a rodear a su enemigo, ese tal Totomaru.

—Siempre igual Juvia, eres tan predecible.

—Lárgate ahora y te perdonare la vida.

—Tengo un trabajo…

—A nadie le importa—Le interrumpió Juvia.

—Yo diría que si—Respondió con el dedo índice negando—Tengo que encontrar un objeto, el _orbe del poder final._ ¿Qué manera mas fácil de hacerme con el? Pues derrotando a tres hechiceras débiles.

—Jamás fuiste más fuerte que Juvia.

Totomaru conjuro una nueva bola de fuego sobre su mano diestra. Camino hacia Lisanna con una sonrisa socarrona. Juvia lo observaba en silencio, preocupada, se mordió por la bronca acumulada y un hilillo de sangre surco por la parte baja de su hermoso rostro.

—Ya acabe con una. Piensa eso Juvia, ya no soy el mismo de antes—Lanzo la bola de fuego hacia la indefensa Lisanna—¡Ahora soy mucho mas poderoso!

Cana, ágil como una gacela, recito el hechizo de transformación. Lisanna se convirtió en una carta y con un rápido consumo de mana, se transporto hacia la mano hábil de Cana. La guardo en su mazo, brindándole algo de protección y rebusco algo más útil. Utilizo una carta dorada con el dibujo de una cadena. Murmuro el conjuro, sus dedos brillaron con intensidad y arrojo la carta hacia el oponente. Estaba tan lejos que se percato con bastante tiempo. Dio un salto, Contraataco con otra bola de fuego y esquivo todas las cadenas que fueron invocadas. Cana evito el ataque de fuego y utilizo otra carta mágica de color azul, con el dibujo de una espada. Sus dedos brillaron nuevamente luego del conjuro y el naipe salio en dirección del ninja. A mitad de camino, utilizando una buena parte de su mana, apuro el hechizo e invoco una docena de espadas que continuaron a gran velocidad en la dirección original. Totomaru puso la mano en la espada y se oyeron varios sonidos metálicos. Las espadas invocadas cayeron al suelo y el ninja guarda en su funda su extraña arma oriental.

—Pudiste salvar a tu amiga, pero jamás podrás alcanzarme con esos hechizos. Tampoco tienes un arma, si me pongo cerca de ti y lo haré, esta espada danzara en tu corazón.

—¿Crees que te dejare hacer eso?

—Lo intentaras, pero fallaras.

Totomaru se lanzo hacia Cana, con dos bolas de fuego en las manos. Juvia corrió hacia su encuentro y un chorro de agua lo hizo desviarse. El ninja era mucho mas rápido y en poco segundos le saco una distancia decisiva a Juvia y ataco con una bola de fuego. Al estar tan cerca, Cana logro evitarlo con gran esfuerzo. La otra bola de fuego impacto de lleno en el pecho de la hechicera. La piel se le chamusco y el dolor broto con tanta fuerza que la paralizo momentáneamente. Cana murmuro un hechizo a toda prisa y vio el brillo del acero surcar frente a sus ojos.

—¡Cana!—Grito Juvia.

Un sonido metálico les hizo rechinar los dientes. La espada de Totomaru golpeo un escudo gigante que logro invocar Cana a toda prisa. El ninja intento girar para atacar el lugar donde no había protección, pero Juvia se acerco lo suficiente y lo ataco con un nuevo ataque. La gran presión del agua termino lanzando al hechicero de fuego por los aires y cayo a varios metros de distancia.

—Juvia esta preocupada, por favor retírate.

—Nunca abandonaría a una amiga.

—¡Hazlo!

Totomaru se incorporo. Reía a carcajadas y se quito la túnica roja que lo identificaba. Su cuerpo musculoso presentaba graves quemaduras que parecían no generarle dolor alguno. Alzo la espada y comenzó a flagelarse. La sangre manaba a borbotones y comenzó a brillar por el gran uso de su esencia mágica. Juvia sorprendida, intento empujar a Cana, que no cedía un paso.

—Son afortunadas, verán mi verdadero poder.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. El aire se volvió tan pesado, que Cana apenas podía respirar. La lluvia se convirtió en vapor. Juvia retrocedió unos pasos y Totomaru rió como un loco. Una leve explosión y detrás del ninja broto de forma constante un caudal de lava. Las gotas que caían sobre la hierba o los árboles, se encendían con tal facilidad, como si fuera el fuego del mismo infierno.

—Dios mío—Susurro Cana.

El ninja se abalanzo sobre ellas a toda prisa. Lanzo varias bolas de fuego que fueron evadidas sin problemas. Juvia salio a cortarle. Recito unos conjuros rápidos y ataco con rápidos hechizos de agua. Totomaru no los esquivo, dejo que los golpeara sin que le sucediera nada. La espada corto el aire y el cuerpo de la hechicera elemental, que si no se hubiera convertido en agua se encontraría muerta. El ninja rió, la katana se prendió fuego y volvió a cortar a Juvia. El tajo evaporo un poco del agua de la hechicera, que al sentirlo, cayo al suelo. Se tomaba el pecho lastimada y su forma acuosa termino abruptamente.

Cana corrió para socorrer a su amiga. Tomo una de las espadas que había invocado y se acerco alzando el metal. Totomaru la ignoraba, solamente tenia la vista para Juvia. Los ojos desorbitados por la demencia, parecían disfrutar el momento en que se encontraba. La espada del ninja se encendió nuevamente, iluminando tenuemente el rostro masculino. La alzo con fuerza y la descargo contra el pecho de la hechicera elemental. Cana a toda prisa desvió el ataque con su espada. La alzo nuevamente y ataco con torpeza a Totomaru. El ninja recibió un corte en el brazo y un gran susto por la sorpresa. Respondió con el acero y hacia retroceder a Cana, que apenas podía llevarle el ritmo. El hechicero lanzo una bola de fuego a quemarropa que impacto en el pecho de Cana, generándole unas severas quemaduras y que su defensa se rompiera. Luego por el rabillo del ojo, pudo contemplar como la katana se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia una parte vital de ella. Con su acero logro desviarla, pero se hundió en su brazo izquierdo, penetrando la piel y los músculos.

Cana chillo del dolor y cayo vencida en el suelo con la espada incrustada en su cuerpo. La sangre inundaba todo el lugar y lo impregnaba con su salado aroma. "Vamos a morir" Logro pensar en el momento en que el ninja se acerco hacia ella para retirar la espada. Antes de que eso sucediera, Juvia se colgó del musculoso hombre.

—¿Qué carajo haces?

—Juvia te va a asesinar.

—Quisiera verlo.

La hechicera elemental concentro gran parte de su mana. El cuerpo brillaba con un aura celeste. La lluvia dejo de evaporarse y comenzó a empapar el lugar, logrando apagar de a poco todo lo que la lava estaba consumiendo. Luego sucedió lo impensado para Cana. Una gran burbuja de agua los envolvió a ambos hechiceros de clase S. Totomaru también concentro su mana y el agua llego a su punto de ebullición. El ninja logro formar con el poder del fuego una pequeña abertura para poder respirar.

Juvia continuaba con su rostro de demente. "El viejo rostro del Gremio anterior" Pensó Cana a toda prisa. Luego miro a Cana y vio como una lagrima corría por el ojo lleno de odio.

—Lo siento amiga, siempre te extrañare.

La hechicera elemental cerró el puño zurdo y abrió la palma diestra. Cana lo supo en ese momento. Jamás creyó que podría utilizar la magia de su amado. Aunque también era lógico. Luego de tanto tiempo espiándolo, siguiéndolo por todos los rincones, observando en silencio todo lo que hacia; era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lograse aprender la magia de hielo e incluso superarlo. Juvia era una hechicera natural, nunca tuvo que entrenar ni estudiar, no es como los demás. Quizás, por respeto a su amado, jamás utilizo la magia de hielo frente a otros miembros de Fairy Tail.

—¡Ice Maker!—Grito y se oyó con tal claridad, que nadie pensaría que se encontraba encerrada en una burbuja de agua.

El agua se convirtió gradualmente en una burbuja de hielo. Congelando a ambos hechiceros con sus expresiones de odio. Cana se acerco a toda prisa para contemplarlos. El hielo había cubierto hasta la pequeña abertura que había creado Totomaru. Juvia se había congelado con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en un grito. El hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse con celeridad. Cana intento buscar una carta que la ayudase en algo, pero luego se quebró en tantos pedazos, que no pudo encontrar a ninguno de los combatientes.

—¡Juvia!—Grito Cana mientras lloraba a cantaros.

El hielo comenzó a derretirse a toda prisa, en parte gracias a los pocos vestigios de la lava y el fuego que se iban consumiendo poco a poco. Cana no sintió mas el mana de Juvia y lo supo al instante. "Murió" Dijo en su mente.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la sangre cayéndole peligrosamente desde los bordes de la katana. El frió la invadía.

—Las traje a la muerte, a mis dos nuevas amigas—Susurro.

Pero dentro suyo consiguió algo de consuelo, ya que sabía que también era su final. Lisanna estaba mal herida por las quemaduras sufridas y se encontraba encerrada en otra dimensión. Sin mana para regresarla, Cana sabia que su destino seria el peor de todos. Juvia se había sacrificado inútilmente para salvarla a ella.

—Estúpida Juvia, te hubieras escapado—Lloro Cana, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos vividos. La primera discusión que tuvieron y como Juvia la observo de forma asesina y luego corrió a lloriquear a su habitación. Cuando comenzaron a caminar juntas y las forzosas conversaciones no lograban opacar la tensión que aun tenían. La unión de Lisanna al grupo, casi infantil, como si se hubiera escapado de sus hermanos mayores. La primera noche juntas, la charla con el duque, la gente loca de la aldea de Sorpigal y tantas cosas que necesitaría mucho tiempo para rememorar.

—Si tan solo te hubiese escuchado amiga…

Cana se sentó. Sintió como las penumbras se iban haciendo presentes. En poco tiempo caería inconciente y probablemente muriera desangrada. No deseaba moverse. Su pecho y el brazo diestro se encontraban quemados por las bolas de fuego del maldito hechicero. El otro brazo con una espada clavada que la iba desangrando. Aun había un buen trecho hasta Blue Pegasus, por lo que dudaba que sus piernas exhaustas pudieran atravesar la distancia. Comenzó a recostarse para estar más cómoda.

Algo la detuvo. Al principio creyó que era la espada que se trabo con el suelo, pero no, era algo más sólido. Cana alzo la vista y contemplo el cabello y los ojos azules de Juvia. "Estoy delirando" Pero no, era su amiga que se encontraba tiritando de frió y con el cuerpo completamente desnudo.

—¿Juvia?

— _Shhhhhhhhh_ —Chisto

Cana observo como movía los labios, como si se estuviera comunicando con ella, pero los sonidos no llegaban. Las sombras se abalanzaron y se sumió en la eterna oscuridad.


	12. 12 - Premonicion onirica

Hace tiempo que no dejaba una reseña. Quiero dejarles un abrazo a todos los que lean el fanfic y ojala les guste. Particularmente me encanto este capítulo, ya que pude poner la perspectiva de otro personaje que no estaba en la historia hasta ese momento. Bueno, solo eso, no soy buena con los avisos, así que les dejo un saludo y disfrútenlo :3

 **Capitulo 12: Premonición Onírica**

Se despertó en una cálida habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, iluminadas tenuemente por unas velas ubicadas en algún lugar que no veía. Se removió en la blanda cama. Dos figuras aparecieron a toda prisa. Juvia se encontraba ojerosa, con varias magulladuras, vendas y los ojos vidriosos. Hibiki, del otro lado de la hechicera elemental, también estaba distinto, pero en su caso era algo mucho más simple, estaba desaliñado.

—¿Como te encuentras?

Cana intento girarse y un dolor intenso proveniente del brazo zurdo la detuvo. "La espada" Recordó en su mente y todos los sucesos se presentaron en su mente. La espada había sido removida y en su lugar figuraban varios vendajes apretados.

—Yo…

—Haz perdido mucha sangre, quédate quieta—Dijo Hibiki con su aparato mágico puesto.

—Tienes que descansar amiga—Respondió Juvia.

A la mañana siguiente Cana pudo incorporarse. Vació su vejiga y se sentó cerca de la una ventana, por donde ingresaban los dorados rayos del sol. Un hermoso valle verde se extendía por todo el horizonte, como si fuera el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Lisanna se encontraba en la cama contigua, cubierta de vendas que desprendían una gélida sensación. Como recordaba, ella recibió la mayor cantidad de fuego por parte del ninja hechicero.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Era Juvia. Se encontraba vestida con ropa casual que le habrán proporcionado en el gremio.

—Si... —Cana no supo como decir lo que pensaba—Yo, casi me muero cuando vi que se rompió el hielo. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, casi hago que te maten—Agregò mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

—No te preocupes, todo salió bien—Respondió mientras le secaba las lagrimas con una mano—Juvia vino a despedirse, se marcha.

—¿Te marchas? No, no me dejes aquí.

—Es seguro y estas herida.

—Por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí.

—Es lo mas sensato, si tenemos otra batalla, Juvia sabe si podrá protegerte.

Cana se sintió una inútil, como si de los demás dependiera que la protegieran.

—No lo hagas, no es tu deber protegerme. Pero mírame a los ojos—Juvia intento alejarse, pero con un ágil movimiento con el brazo le acerco el rostro al suyo—No me dejes, no quiero volver a estar sola. Somos amigas, déjame ir contigo, soy feliz a tu lado.

Los ojos de Juvia se desorbitaron como dos grandes platos. Se alejo un poco y lo medito un instante con el dedo índice en el mentón. Luego asintió y le paso la mano.

—Esta bien… pero dejaremos a Lisanna descansando.

—Perfecto, dame un momento para recoger todas mis cosas.

Can busco por todos lados sus artilugios. Se vistió con alguna ropa cómoda que le proporciono Jenny. Le tomo mucho tiempo y el brazo le ardía del dolor. Se puso su campera amarilla y luego el morral al hombro.

—Despidámonos de Lisanna y pongamos en marcha.

—Bueno.

Ambas hechiceras le dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lisanna y le tomaron la mano. Elevaron una plegaria y le dijeron que se mejorara pronto. La albina aun continuaba inconciente, por lo que era prácticamente inútil.

Partieron con un aire lúgubre. Juvia estaba callada, a pesar de las palabras de afecto que le dedico Cana, no le gustaba nada que la estuviese acompañando. La hechicera elemental era muy inteligente y sabía que otro conflicto iba a tener para conseguir el maldito orbe. "Esta vez estaré preparada, la ayudare a combatir" Pensó Cana.

El día era soleado, con una ligera brisa sureña que les ponía la piel de gallina. El sendero se hacia interminable, no como la primera vez que llegaron a Blue Pegasus. Les tomo cerca de una hora estar en la estación del ferrocarril. Un jovencito les vendió dos boletos hasta Magnolia. Juvia pago de su dinero y Cana se sintió una sanguijuela. Esperaron pacientemente en silencio. Una nube blancuzca emergía a lo lejos en el horizonte. Habían tenido suerte y el ferrocarril estaba próximo a la estación.

Una vez que la gran maquina se detuvo y esperaron que todas las personas con ganas de estirar las piernas bajase, ellas subieron. El acomodador las guió por el angosto pasillo. Pasaron por la segunda categoría, luego por el vagón comedor, el vagón habitación y finalmente, cerca del final, al vagón con camarotes. Idéntico al anterior, con una mesita y un sillón a cada lado. Se sentaron una enfrente de la otra y observaron pacientemente el movimiento de las personas.

Un gran silbido, acompañado de un bocinazo, fueron los detonantes para que el ferrocarril comenzase a andar. El horizonte avanzaba rápidamente y Cana observaba cada granja que dejaban atrás. Un mozo se acerco a la mesa y les entrego dos te y unas masitas finas para acentuar el estomago. Ambas picotearon un poco y lo bebieron en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto Cana.

—No.

Sentencio la hechicera elemental y allí termino toda la conversación. Aburrida por la indiferencia de Juvia, Cana se acostó sobre el sillón. El brazo le comenzó a doler de forma insoportable por el cambio de posición. Las muecas de dolor que habrá generado su rostro aun en contra de su voluntad, debieron ser bastantes severas para que Juvia se incorporara y la ayudase.

—Gracias.

—Descansa, Juvia va a estirar las piernas y luego vendrá con la cena.

El sillón era muy blando y cómodo. Se volvió a acomodar por la molestia del brazo herido y hasta que no encontró una en la que no le molestase, no se pudo relajar. Una vez logrado su objetivo cerró los ojos. Tuvo esa hermosa sensación de cuando se estar exhausta y al cerrar los ojos sentís como si una gran carga fuera liberada. "Perdón Juvia, pero quiero seguir viajando contigo" Susurro en su mente antes de quedar dormida.

 _Levy se encontraba desnuda en una cama pequeña. Arrodillada y sujetada desde su cabello por un musculoso brazo. Estaba recibiendo las poderosas embestidas de un amante. Cada vez que se hundía hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, intentaba evitar dar un gemido, pero la sensación era tan fuerte que no podía lograrlo. El hombre al notar esa sensación, aumento su empeño en el asunto y el cuerpo parecía que le iba a explotar. Había llegado a su orgasmo, liberándolo con un poderoso grito de placer. El amante no dio tregua y se apuro a cumplir su cometido, liberando su líquido vital en el interior. Cuando se separaron, No tenia aire para decir nada, así que con la respiración agitada se decidió a contemplar a su amante._

 _Era Gajeel. El gran cuerpo musculoso y peludo se encontraba empapado en sudor. Su respiración era agitada y le inflaba el poderoso pecho. Su pene se agitaba a cada momento por la explosión de su orgasmo. La gran mano nudosa se cerró sobre su pecho, dibujando pequeños anillos sobre los pezones rosados. Levy gimió levemente, se estaba volviendo a encender nuevamente. Era la primera vez que le sucedía, que tenia un amante que podía hacerlo sin problemas durante dos o tres sesiones seguidas. "Pero esta vez no sucederá" Pensó la hechicera. Con firmeza retiro la mano y la mantuvo alejada cuando Gajeel intento tocarla nuevamente._

— _Hoy no puedo, ya te dije que tengo que irme._

— _Vamos querida, no querrás dejar a este poderoso macho con una dura y gigante erección._

 _Levy estaba de acuerdo con lo segundo, era el más grande del gremio. O al menos eso habían dictaminado luego de conversar entre todas las mujeres, por ver cual era el más dotado de sus compañeros._

— _Tengo que averiguar la información que me solicitaron las chicas—Dijo mientras buscaba su ropa interior, junto a las prendas que habían quedado tiradas por doquier—¿No viste mi ropa?_

— _Las tire por ahí—Luego tomo su virilidad con una mano—¿Segura que no quieres mas de esto?_

— _No—Le arrojo la ropa interior para que se cubriera._

— _Geez, esta bien._

 _Se vistieron a toda prisa. Levy busco todos los papeles que había recibido de Cana. Eran dos cartas. La primera solo tenía una pequeña nota y el boceto de un dibujo. Algo insignificante para realizar una buena búsqueda, pero la segunda, que llego desde las cercanías de Blue Pegasus, si tenía información valiosa. Guardo las cartas en un pequeño morral, junto con su lente de lectura rápida, algunos aperitivos, unos lápices y un bloc de hojas en blanco. Se volteo y comprobó que Gajeel seguía desnudo, con la esperanza de que regresara._

— _Nos vemos luego—Le arrojo un beso._

 _Camino aprisa por el largo pasillo del hotel de mujeres. Por fortuna para ella, nadie salió a preguntarle por los ruidos de su habitación. Descendió y cruzo hacia el gremio. En el comedor había pocas personas. Makarov sentado en la barra bebía una jarra de cerveza. A su diestra, con una bandeja de plata en la mano, Mirajane contemplaba la calma del lugar. Las mesas estaban casi desocupadas, solamente estaban Elfman y Bickslow compitiendo en un duelo de pulsos. Cruzo la puerta y se golpeo con Lucy, que venia acompañada de los miembros de su equipo._

— _Disculpa Lu chan, no te vi._

— _No te preocupes Levy chan—Observo el panorama y al ver lo desolado que se encontraba, continuo hablando—¿Para donde vas tan apurada?_

— _A la cofradía de los hechiceros, quiero buscar algo de información._

— _Oh, ¿Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte?_

— _¿Segura?—Luego contemplo a Gray y Natsu—¿No tienes nada que hacer con los chicos?_

— _No, ellos pueden arreglarse solos. ¿Verdad?_

— _No te preocupes por nosotros Lucy, con Gray podemos hacer lo que queramos._

— _Como si me interesara hacer algo contigo—Respondió el hechicero._

— _¿Qué haz dicho?_

— _Eso que oíste, ¿Tienes algún problema?_

— _Solo queda decidirlo en una batalla._

 _Lucy, conocedora de las personalidades de sus amigos, comenzó a empujar a Levy hacia afuera. Ambas caminaron tranquilas por las distintas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia. La luz anaranjada se estaba disolviendo, pronto seria de noche._

— _Lu chan ¿Cómo anda tu novela?_

— _Oh, muy bien—Comenzó Lucy—La verdad es que te acompaño para pedirte un favor._

— _Lo que quieras._

— _Bueno, me gustaría que leyeras lo que escribí durante esta misión. La verdad que es bastante y quizás quieras dejarlo para después._

— _No, lo leeré en la cofradía. Siempre me gusta leerte._

— _Estupendo._

 _Al doblar en una esquina muy transitada, pudieron contemplar la cofradía de los hechiceros en su máximo esplendor. El edificio de piedra volcánica, sobresalía sobre el resto por su gran altura. La gran torre parecía tocar las nubes del cielo e incluso proyectar más allá de lo que la vista pudiera ver. Anchas ventanas, mostraban unas luces rojizas que le daban vida a cualquier hora. Varios estandartes caían desde el primer balcón, brindándole una decoración poco ortodoxa. En la entrada, dos muchachos jóvenes vestidos con túnicas de aprendiz las detuvieron en seco._

— _¿Qué desean a estas horas?—Preguntaron de forma amenazante._

— _Necesito consultar algunas bibliografías—Levy reviso en su morral de cuero, mientras Lucy con el rostro preocupado, contemplaba a los muchachos—Soy Levy Mcgarden, instructora de tercer nivel—Dijo mientras mostraba su comprobante. Los jóvenes hechiceros se hicieron a un lado con un ademán de disculpa._

 _En el primer piso lo único que había era una gran recepción. Las personas iban y venían por todas partes, descendiendo y ascendiendo en los distintos niveles, según sea lo que buscaban. La cofradía no era solamente un lugar de aprendizaje, también los hechiceros vivían en su interior, se realizaban extensas investigaciones de distintos campos y hasta funcionaba como hospital improvisado. Todo esto conllevaba que la población del lugar sea tan grande como uno de los mejores regimientos de combate de Fiore._

 _Se acercaron a la recepción y una hechicera gorda, con rostro afligido las observo sobre sus gafas de culo de botella._

— _Señorita Levy, es un gusto verla por aquí._

— _¿Cómo estas Xeny?_

— _Muy bien, ¿Para donde se dirigirá hoy?_

— _Me gustaría tener acceso completo al pabellón de investigación y también a las bibliotecas antiguas—Levy extendió otra tarjeta, distinta a la anterior y mucho mas sofisticada—Además del pabellón prohibido y el privado del gremio—Susurro entre dientes._

 _Xeny la contemplo en silencio, como si no esperase un pedido tan confidencial en un horario tan transitado. Busco unos papeles y los firmo a toda prisa. Se los entrego junto a un pequeño manojo de llaves de bronce. Se despidieron con un ademán del rostro y Levy volvió a caminar por la cofradía._

— _Vamos Lu chan o estaré toda la noche._

 _Caminaron esquivando todo tipo de hechiceros. Levy empujo a Lucy a subir por unas angostas escaleras poco transitadas. Luego giraron en varios pasillos confusos y llegaron a una zona de polvorientas bibliotecas. Ingresaron en la más grande, la numero XII. Allí un hechicero de mediana edad se encontraba haciendo un inventariado. Levy se le acerco a toda prisa y con voz resuelta hablo._

— _Buenas noches Azir, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _Buenas noches Levy, estoy excelente. ¿En que puedo servirte?_

— _¿Conoces algo del Orbe del poder final?_

— _El orbe del poder final—Repitió con tal lentitud, que cada palabra quedaba suspendida en el aire por unos cuantos segundos—Creo que lo oí mencionar, ¿Qué clase de información necesitas?_

— _Si me puedes facilitar la ubicación seria perfecta, estamos en una misión de clase S y nuestro objetivo es conseguirlo—Mintió._

— _Veré que consigo._

 _Ambas hechiceras tomaron asiento en un cómodo sillón que se ubicaba al costado de varias estanterías llenas de libros. Levy saco sus lentes de lectura rápido y utilizando su mano, los activo._

— _Pásame tu borrador, Lu chan_

 _Lucy busco en su morral de viaje el borrado y una vez que lo obtuvo se lo entrego a Levy. La menuda hechicera lo leyó en un instante y le pareció bastante bueno._

— _Me gusta._

— _¿Puedes decirme algo mas Levy chan?_

— _Bien, creo que estas contando tus aventuras encubiertas con Natsu y Gray—Lucy se ruborizo—Lo que quiero decir con "aventuras encubiertas" es que son las misiones en las que participan—Lucy volvió a respirar aliviada—Pero bueno, es claro que la protagonistas tiene tu personalidad y que el amado es prácticamente Natsu. Solo le faltaría comer fuego y terminar rompiendo todo a su paso—Rió Levy._

— _Si, puede ser, igual me siento más tranquila ahora que se que te agrada._

— _Eres increíble Lu chan, yo no podría escribir una historia así, es por eso que me encanta la lectura._

— _Claro que puedes, hasta lo harías mejor que yo y muchos de los grandes, solo no tienes confianza en ti misma. Pero créeme amiga, se que lo lograras._

 _Azir regreso con unos cuantos volúmenes tan antiguos, que las invito que se sentaran en una mesa especial. Allí las hojas podrían ser pasadas con unas pequeñas pinzas, que mantendrían al libro en óptimas condiciones, sin sufrir el desgaste por la humedad de los dedos. El primer tomo que recibió se titulaba, "El gran duque"; que contaba la historia del gran ducado de Munster, que logro desafiar la autoridad del emperador, hasta que fue derrotado en una épica batalla. Lo que relataban las paginas del libro era que el gran duque se valía de distintos artilugios mágicos, por desgracia ningún entraba en la descripción que tenían del orbe del poder final, por lo que Levy lo descarto y continuo con otro._

 _Las horas iban transcurriendo despacio. Lucy la ayudaba a dar vueltas las delicadas paginas y Azir iba y venia con distintos tomos de todas las formas y colores. Algunos estaban encuadernados en cuero de animal, otros eran meras notas de arcilla y hasta había algunos escritos en papiro, una planta que ha quedado extinta por su gran uso para plasmar los conocimientos en el mundo antiguo._

— _Lu chan—Dijo al notar que su amiga estaba bostezando cada vez mas seguido—Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, aquí no encontraremos nada._

— _Te sigo._

 _Salieron de la biblioteca XII dejando una buena cantidad de antiguos tomos desparramados. Levy sabia que no había problema, los encargados de cada biblioteca tenían el deber de entregar todos los libros que les solicitaran y luego volverlos a acomodar. En otro día con mas tiempo de seguro lo hubiera ayudado al bueno de Azir, pero ahora estaba apurada, deseaba regresar a su habitación a descansar o bien, a disfrutar de los placeres que solo Gajeel le hacia sentir._

— _¿Vamos al pabellón de investigación?_

— _No, iremos a la biblioteca del gremio._

— _¿Qué libros hay allí Levy chan?_

— _De todo, incluso hay cosas que ni siquiera existe en la cofradía de los hechiceros. Pero debemos enseñar nuestro logo y aun así es difícil de convencer a los guardias._

— _¿Guardias?—Dijo Preocupada—¿Tantos secretos oscuros hay en Fairy Tail?_

— _No tienes ni la menor idea Lu chan._

 _Esta vez descendieron por las escaleras por tanto tiempo, que dudo que alguna vez llegarían al lugar que deseaban. Lucy seguía descendiendo y Levy tuvo que tomarla del brazo para que no bajara a un lugar aun más peligroso._

 _El pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por un fulgor rojizo proveniente de unas pocas antorchas. A diferencia del resto del edificio, aquí las paredes eran de piedra labrada, ya que esta sección era mucho mas antigua y las primeras personas utilizaron las piedras de los alrededores para formar las paredes. En esos tiempos, Levy sabía que no había ladrillos de arcilla, ni de barro, ni ninguna manufactura elaborada, es por eso que los antiguos utilizaban las mismas piedras de las zonas circundantes para poder crear edificios duraderos._

 _Pasaron por distintas puertas y Lucy se le acerco aun más. Estaba asustada y no la culpaba, ella también odiaba los lugares oscuros. Se acercaron a una puerta gigante, de roble reforzada con clavos de hierro. Levy busco en su morral el manojo con llaves y probo cada una, hasta que los cerrojos giraron con un sonido oxidado y la puerta cedió, liberando una ligera capa de polvo._

 _La antigua biblioteca del gremio era un lugar que a Levy le ocasionaba escalofríos. Mas allá de la eterna oscuridad que emanaba de las húmedas paredes, había un ligero silbido del aire, que se introducía por los recovecos de las piedras y simulaba ser el gemido de una criatura demoníaca. Siempre que se concentraba en su lectura, esa criatura o silbido emergía para ponerla tan nerviosa, que tenia que abandonar este recinto sin lograr concluir las lecturas. Además había algo especial en ese este lugar, aquí no podía utilizar su mana para encender su lente de lectura rápida, por lo que Lucy debía de ayudarla a buscar la información necesaria._

 _Levy busco un pequeño yesquero que tenia en el morral y fue encendiendo una a una las distintas velas que estaban en las dos mesas que se encontraban en el centro de la habitación. Las pequeñas llamas iluminaron tenuemente el lugar y pudieron contemplar como era. La biblioteca del gremio no era más que un pequeño cuarto de forma circular. Con extensas estanterías sobre las paredes y escaleras de madera tan precarias, que se utilizaban para alcanzar las zonas mas altas. Sobre las dos mesas de roble tan viejas, que parecían que se iban a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento, había algunos viejos libros sin ordenar. En el techo colgaba un pequeño candelabro con algunas velas. Levy casi nunca lo encendía, ya que estaba tan alto y tenía tanto miedo de caerse que prefería estar sumida en las penumbras._

— _Oye Lu chan, ¿Crees que puedes encender el candelabro?—Pregunto mientras le extendía el pequeño yesquero._

— _Esta un poco alto, pero lo haré. Tú comienza a buscar la información que necesitas._

 _Levy se acerco a las distintas estanterías. Lo primero que deseaba buscar y lo que seria lo más rápido, era analizar las distintas partituras, bloques de arcillas y papiros. Tomo una cesta polvorienta que se encontraba en una de las mesas y la lleno con tantas cosas que sentía que se iba a desfondar. Lo subió a la mesa con un gruñido de fuerza, mientras Lucy utilizaba el yesquero. La biblioteca privada se ilumino bastante, eliminando a las sombras danzantes que se escurrían por cada esquina y logrando que el lugar sea un poco menos tétrico._

— _Listo, ¿que hacemos ahora?_

— _Toma estos Lucy, busca cualquier información que encuentres sobre un objeto llamado el "Orbe del poder final"._

— _¿El orbe del poder final?—Repitió, intentando memorizar cada palabra._

— _También observa estos papeles, aquí están todas las pistas que encontraron las chicas._

 _Levy le paso las dos cartas a Lucy que las estuvo ojeando con bastante interés._

— _¿Quiénes son las chicas que lo buscan?_

— _Juvia, Lisanna y Cana._

 _El silencio se prolongo mientras leían y analizaban el lote de escritos. Levy creyó encontrar algo, pero al poco tiempo dudo, los datos que se observaban eran tan ambiguos que no sabia si descartarlo o no. Finalmente decidió separarlo de momento, ya que ese pedazo de papiro contenía un solo dibujo, donde había varias personas llevando un objeto de similares características al del orbe que tanto buscan y una pequeña leyenda en un idioma tan antiguo que no lograba comprenderlo. Lucy por su parte, solamente se dedicaba a bostezar y a descartar todo lo que había observando. Volvieron a llenar la cesta y Levy la volvió a acomodar, cada uno en su lugar, ya que aquí, no había personal de la cofradía que lo controlase._

— _¿Tuviste suerte?_

— _Creo que encontré algo, pero será mejor que lo analicemos luego, tiene una pequeña leyenda que no comprendo._

 _Buscaron durante horas en distintos volúmenes tan extraños entre si, que no lograban ubicar ninguna pista. Todo se estaba reduciendo a lo que habían encontrado en un principio. "La suerte de la lectora" Pensaba Levy al haberlo ubicado con tanta celeridad. Lucy volvió a bostezar y esta vez se incorporo._

— _Levy chan, estoy exhausta. Discúlpame, pero necesito descansar con urgencia._

— _No te preocupes Lu chan, gracias por acompañarme. La verdad que eres una gran amiga._

— _No es nada, soy bastante mala, ya que te acompañe para que leyeras lo que había escrito en la novela. Lo siento, es que estaba un poco ansiosa._

— _Me gusta mucho tu novela y siempre quiero leerla. Además me ayudaste bastante e hiciste que el día sea más llevado. Anda a descansar, ¿Sabes como regresar?_

— _Si, creo que si. ¿Tú te quedas?_

— _Me quedare un rato mas, quiero ver si encuentro una forma de descubrir lo que significan estos jeroglíficos. Quizás por aquí hay un libro que pueda ayudarme._

— _Esta bien—Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla._

 _Lucy se retiro, mientras sus pasos se oían cada vez más apagados. Levy tuvo la sensación de que la biblioteca se había oscurecido de momento. Las sombras volvieron a danzar en cada recoveco oscuro. Una ligera brisa se coló por algún hueco y le helo la espalda a la hechicera. Levy no pudo evitar un escalofrió y su gran imaginación se potencio por el miedo._

— _Será mejor que vuelva a buscar mas información—Dijo en voz alta para no sentirse tan sola._

 _Se acerco a las distintas estanterías y esta vez lleno la canasta de mimbre con libros y escritos de la misma época que el papiro que había descubierto. Su plan era simple. No se puede descifrar unos jeroglíficos en tan poco tiempo. La única esperanza era encontrar una traducción de un idioma igual de antiguo y utilizarlo como referencia para hacer un pequeño abecedario y con bastante suerte, se podrá entender la leyenda que esta escrita. Deposito la canasta sobre la mesa. Hurgó en su morral por un refrigerio y comenzó nuevamente a buscar._

 _No estaba teniendo suerte. Había leído historias de distintas civilizaciones antiquísimas. Diarios de viajeros que contaban sus experiencias por un nuevo mundo salvaje. Guerreros que combatieron en tierras tan lejanas que jamás sus ojos podrían reproducir lo vivido. Comerciantes que deambulaban por las partes más remotas, para conseguir esas piezas tan exóticas, que podrían llenarle los bolsillos con tanta facilidad, que luego ellos mismos tendrían su propia flota de mercaderes._

 _Un silbido helado se filtro por las pequeñas grietas de las piedras._

— _Levyyyyyy—Dijo una extraña voz estirando la ultima letra de su nombre._

 _Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió la suave espalda de la hechicera. Levy tomo el pequeño porta vela y comenzó a buscar el origen del sonido. Le tomo unos cuantos minutos volver a recuperar la compostura. Ya había comenzado, se estaba asustando, este maldito lugar lo odiaba. "Solo un rato mas y vuelvo mañana" Se dijo en su mente para envalentonarse._

 _Por desgracia para ella eso no funciono. Apenas lograba concentrarse, generando que se quedara en los mismos párrafos una y otra vez. Su mente atormentada le estaba haciendo jugarretas. "Si estuviera con mi amor Gajeel no tendría miedo" Se dijo, intentando materializar a su musculoso hombretón._

— _Aunque no estaría leyendo libros con Gajeel, haríamos algo mucho mas físico—Dijo Levy para escuchar algo mas que los silbidos del viento._

 _Agarro un diario de cuero y comenzó a ojearlo. Era la historia de un aventurero. Había atravesado un extenso desierto con su grupo, compuesto por otro aventurero de una vieja ciudad rival y tres esclavos, dos comprados y uno conquistado en una guerra. Su calvario se extendió por largas jornadas de sol, que los iba deshidratando y dementando uno a uno. Al poco tiempo y por las mismas inclemencias del desierto, fueron muriendo penosamente los dos esclavos comprados. No lograron llegar tan lejos, ya que recibían exiguas raciones de alimento y agua. En contrapartida, el esclavo conquistado obtenía muchas mejores atenciones, ya que a pesar de haber terminado de esa manera, era un fiero guerrero y un noble intelectual en su tierra natal. El destino los hizo llegar a los tres a un extenso lodazal, donde saciaron su sed y llenaron su estomago con insectos y distintos animales que comenzaron a cazar. Allí fue donde la historia se puso aun más emocionante, donde encontraron un libro de cuero en el cual iban escribiendo su historia, además de una mina de piedras preciosas. Se llenaron los bolsillos de gemas y continuaron tierra adentro. La fuerza era renovada y salieron a una extensa llanura, donde los más extraños y gigantescos animales vivían en una especie de armonía. Una tribu de salvajes los capturo y se comió al esclavo en una noche de luna oculta. Los dos rivales lograron escapar y regresaron al pantano. Donde lograron perder a los guerreros tribales y regresaron a su hogar, donde anotaron todo lo vivido._

 _Levy iba a descartar el diario, pero antes de dejarlo sobre la repisa de libros, noto que había un pequeño bolsillo oculto en el cuero. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo el alma y con sumo cuidado rasgo parte de la portada. "!Un sacrilegio!" Pensó en su mente. Introdujo los dedos y noto una hoja rugosa, al retirarla noto que era papiro. Al leerlo, no pudo caer en la suerte que tenía, era una traducción del abecedario de dicha leyenda. "Es como si alguien lo hubiera dejado aquí para que lo encontrara"_

— _Levyyyyyyyy—volvió a susurrar el viento._

 _La hechicera no lo soportaba mas, comenzó a guardar todos los libros en la cesta de mimbre. Ambos papiros los coloco en su ropa, en un bolsillo oculto que servia para poder retirar lo que deseaba de la cofradía de los hechiceros sin que la descubrieran. La sangre se le helo, había oído unos pasos que se acercaban. Levy se acerco a la puerta y noto como el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Con el mayor silencio posible se encerró en la biblioteca. Lo ultimo que deseaba era que la descubrieran robando información. Los pasos se acercaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron en seco. Allí la hechicera se dio cuenta que cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida._

— _¿Lu chan?— No hubo respuesta._

 _Se alejo unos pasos y la puerta retumbo por un golpe seco._

— _¿Quién anda ahí?_

 _Otros dos golpes y la puerta comenzaron a astillarse. Por el espacio que quedaba debajo de la puerta noto unos colores rojizos y un poderoso estallido la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. La puerta se reventó, lanzando varias astillas de madera que habían impactado en la hechicera y generándole pequeños cortes. Una capa intensa de polvo emergió por el gran golpe. A medida que se iba disipando, una figura femenina de abultadas curvas iba emergiendo. El sudor helado dio paso el terror absoluto, al contemplar a una demonio, con cuernos ramificados que salían de la cabeza. Una cola gruesa se movía erráticamente. La criatura dio un paso al interior y con sus ojos rojos, intento dominar la mente de la hechicera._

 _Levy logro expulsarla con gran esfuerzo desde el interior de su cabeza y busco su pluma instantáneamente. Cuando reventó la puerta, el sello mágico estalló y el mana regreso a su cuerpo. Al sentirlo garabateo a toda prisa "Roca", haciendo que apareciera una gigante piedra sólida, que la separase de la demonio. Concentro su mana en la pluma y escribió "Hierro" Para que ganara un poco mas de fuerza sólida la pared que había creado._

" _Tengo que huir por algún lugar o pedir ayuda" Pensó Levy mientras miraba para todos lados._

 _La pared de piedra y hierro mágico se quebró, dejando una pequeña abertura para la demonio. Camino con paso seguro y se puso frente a Levy. Le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura, no había manera de que pudiera vencerla físicamente. Además de que su magia parecía estar fuera de la comprensión de este mundo._

— _Hoy despojare las alas de una pequeña hada—Dijo la demonio con voz seductora._

 _Unos tentáculos emergieron desde la espalda de la criatura. Atraparon a Levy y comenzaron a golpearla con la mesa y las distintas estanterías. La hechicera pudo contemplar como la criatura había concentrado su mana, que era un extraño color verdoso y avanzaba por los tentáculos hasta que entro en contacto con su cuerpo humano._


	13. 13- ¡Al rescate!

**Capitulo 13: ¡Al rescate!**

Cana se sobresalto al despertarse. Aun tenía la sensación de los tentáculos pegados a su cuerpo, mientras el mana verde absorbía su esencia mágica. Estaba exhausta, empapada en sudor y con una respiración tan agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Se quiso deshacer de las sabanas y el picor de dolor en el brazo regreso, calmándola por un pequeño momento.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se dijo en su mente la hechicera. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el ferrocarril de regreso a Fiore. Luego se recostó y tuvo ese sueño tan vivido. Alzo la vista y contemplo el lugar. Se encontraba en una suave cama, Las mesitas de luz contenían sendas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas vacios o con una pequeñísima cantidad. Algunos osos de peluches y varios artilugios mágicos de adivinación. Se sintió una tonta al no darse cuenta al instante de que estaba en su habitación.

Se incorporo, camino a tientas y con sumo cuidado fue hasta el baño. Vacio su vejiga y se lavo la cara. Se contemplo en el espejo y no se sorprendió de notar que su rostro estaba tan desaliñado que parecía diez años más vieja. Se cambio de ropa, con sumo cuidado para no lastimarse el brazo y recordó su sueño.

Levy estaba en un peligro mortal en la cofradía de los hechiceros, no debía de estar perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar. "¿Habrá sido una premonición?" Se pregunto desorientada. Últimamente sus predicciones eran tan acertadas que le daba un poco de miedo. Solo un puñado de veces tuvo sueños reales, en los cuales sucediera lo contrario. Es que tampoco creía que una demonio estuviera interesada en ellas. "Debe ser una analogía o una señal". Alzo la vista nuevamente y en el espejo se reflejo el rostro muerto de Levy. Un grito de terror emergió desde el fondo de su garganta. Se alejo unos pasos y el vidrio estallo en decenas de pedazos. "Es algo real y estoy perdiendo el tiempo". Salió corriendo de su pieza y camino la distancia que la separaba de la habitación de Juvia. Con el puño firme, golpeo varias veces, sin que nadie le respondiera.

—¡Juvia!—Dijo desesperada.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Juvia, Levy está en peligro!—Reitero mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta.

Se convenció de que la hechicera elemental no se encontraba. Busco por los demás cuartos, pero no había nadie en el hotel femenino. Corrió hacia el comedor principal. Se encontraba sumido en las penumbras. Se oía el sonido de una gotera de vino. Las mesas se encontraban cubiertas por una leve capa de polvo. "No hay nadie en todo el gremio. ¿Qué sucede?"

Se abrió paso en la oscuridad y salió del gremio en dirección a la cofradía de los hechiceros. La noche era silenciosa, con una espesa niebla que ocultaba lo que sucedía a una calle de distancia. Las ventanas de las distintas viviendas emitían una leve capa de luz, generando una sensación agradable. Pudo contemplar el edificio de piedra a dos calles de distancia, todo gracias a la colosal construcción. En la puerta dos guardias conversaban animados y no se depararon en detenerla cuando ingreso corriendo.

El aire dentro de la cofradía era agradable. Cana respiraba agitada, intentado recuperar todo el oxigeno que su cuerpo había desprendido. Se acerco a la recepcionista que la miraba atónita.

—Buenas noches, estoy buscando a una amiga mía—Dijo Cana—Levy McGarden de Fairy tail.

—Si, la señorita Levy se encuentra en el edificio. Pero no puedo darle la ubicación exacta, ella está muy ocupada.

—Deseo verla un momento, ¿donde la puedo ubicar?

—Lo siento, pero está en una zona muy lejana. Puede esperarla allá si lo desea.

—La verdad es que necesito verla ahora mismo—Insistió Cana al recordar que se encontraba en peligro mortal en su premonición.

—La buscaremos, ¡por favor siéntese allí!—Señalo un salón con sillones vacios.

—Está bien—respondió entre dientes.

Cana se retiro al salón común y observo con impaciencia como la recepcionista saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo. Intento recordar cuál era el camino que hizo Levy en su sueño. Sabía que había descendido por una escalera de piedra húmeda y oscura, pero antes se encontraba en una biblioteca grande. Cana concentro su mana, retiro una carta del medio y murmuro el conjuro. Sobre un sillón apareció una imagen igual a la de ella, con la misma ropa y el cabello igual de enmarañado.

Aprovecho para escabullirse sigilosamente y se introdujo en el primer pasillo que encontró. Atravesó distintas bibliotecas, que no eran las que buscaba. Encontró unas escaleras que subían y bajaban. Descendió con decisión, pero sabía que no iba a servir, no eran de piedra. Cruzo un nuevo pasillo y las bibliotecas estaban numeras con letras. En una esquina se golpeo con un hechicero con la túnica de color gris. El muchacho se incorporo mientras e tomaba la cabeza y la observo de arriba abajo. Se ruborizo al comprobar que se encontraba frente a una mujer impactante. Cana aprovecho la situación.

—Disculpa.

—No hay problema, es mi culpa señorita.

—Yo, necesitaría ir hacia—"La biblioteca del gremio" Recordó con la voz de Levy—La biblioteca de Fairy Tail—La hechicera se levanto su remera hasta la cintura, mostrando el tatuaje del gremio.

El muchacho volvió a ruborizarse y desvió la mirada nervioso. Comenzó tartamudeando, pero logro hacerse entender.

—Si… es es, que está yendo para el otro lado. Tiene que, que ir hacia el pasillo de atrás y luego doblar nuevamente, allí están unas escaleras de piedra.

—Muchas gracias—Respondió mientras le arrojaba un beso en el aire.

Cana camino a toda prisa mientras aun seguía en el rango de visión del muchacho. Luego se echo a correr y siguió las indicaciones. Por fortuna el joven hechicero tenia razón y las escaleras de piedra se encontraban casi ocultas en una esquina. Descendió con paso seguro hasta encontrar un pasillo similar al de su sueño. No supo bien cuantos pisos había descendido, ya que ninguno la convencía y hasta estaba dudando de que si este hubiera sido el camino correcto. En uno de los tantos descansos vio la gran oscuridad, junto a las escasas antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente con un fulgor anaranjado. "Es aquí" Se dijo en su mente.

Avanzo despacio. Sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, pero no deseaba llevarse otra sorpresa como la Totomaru. Se toco el brazo herido como para recordar la importancia de la prudencia. Había atravesado cinco bibliotecas hasta que llego a una con una puerta abierta. Cana revolvió su mazo de cartas a toda prisa, retiro una carta y la coloco en su mano hábil. Dentro de la biblioteca se encontraban dos personas. La primera erguida, la demonio y la segunda sujetada en el aire, Levy. No supo reconocer si la criatura se sorprendió al verla, ya que carecía de rostro. Su única expresión era dos ojos rojos que desprendían una furia inhumana. El cuerpo estaba desnudo y de la espalda brotaban varios tentáculos con un aura verdosa, que sujetaban a Levy.

La hechicera murmuro un hechizo y arroja la carta, que al impactar en la criatura, emitió una gran explosión lumínica, que cegó a su enemiga. La demonio se tomo los ojos con ambas manos y comenzó a revolotear a Levy por los aires. Cana tomo una segunda carta, emitió otro conjuro y se convirtió en un látigo que emitía un chispado eléctrico. Golpeo varias veces a la criatura hasta que arrojo a Levy. La menuda hechicera cayó en el medio, entre su amiga y su enemiga.

Cana volvió a tomar la iniciativa y grito uno de sus hechizos. Levy no estaba al alcance de su mano y sabia que por eso iba a necesitar mucha más mana para que el conjuro surtiera efecto. Un nuevo brillo blancuzco ilumino el lugar y una carta apareció en el lugar de Levy. Cana la tomo con su mano sana y echo a correr hacia las escaleras.

La demonio emitió una cacofonía de la muerte y comenzó a perseguirla impulsada por sus alas. Cana al notar que se acercaba a toda prisa, guarda a Levy en su mazo y retiro varias cartas. Comenzó atacando con dos barajas explosivas. La criatura se preocupo mas, de lo que la dañaron. Luego utilizo una carta de agua, que comenzó a inundar toda la escalera, demorando un poco a la demonio. Finalmente utilizo la carta con el dibujo de un relámpago. Cuando la convoco, el rayo eléctrico impacto en el agua y electrocuto a la criatura. Esta tembló con fiereza y la clavo al suelo. Una vez que el agua se agoto volvió a volar para alcanzar a la hechicera.

Cana corría a prisa, le había quitado una buena diferencia a la demonio y con el escándalo que se armo, los hechiceros que vivían iban a venir a comprobar que sucedía. Vio la luz del final de la escalera y sintió un gran alivio. La oscuridad comenzó a inundar esa luz. Cana noto que la escalera se estaba cerrando, como si intentara tragarla. Corrió mas rápido, intento llegar antes de que la abertura quedara sellada. El hueco era cada vez más pequeño y al acercarse salto para escapar de semejante tortura. Al caer en el suelo frió, noto que se encontraba en la cofradía de los hechiceros y se había salvado.

Intento incorporarse, pero algo la detuvo. Su pie se encontraba atrapado del otro lado de la escalera. El terror la invadió al sentir como la estaban arrastrando nuevamente hacia la oscuridad. Lucho para liberarse, pero no había nadie con el que luchar, la escalera estaba completamente sellada, atrapándole el pie y empujándola. A medida que iba ingresando, la abertura se ensanchaba lo suficiente para que el cuerpo entre perfecto.

—¡Ayuda!

Varios pasos sonaron en el pasillo a toda prisa. Giraron y la encontraron en el suelo. La expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los hechiceros basto para tranquilizarla. Uno se separo del grupo, vestía una capa violeta de hechicero experto.

—¿Qué anda haciendo en el suelo?—Dijo y agrego—¿Qué fueron esas explosiones y gritos?

Cana lo miro incrédula, como si no comprendiera a que se estaba refiriendo el sujeto. Miro hacia atrás y todo había desaparecido, solo se veía la escalera de piedra y mas allá las penumbras.

—Había algo ahí abajo y…

—¿Usted provoco esas explosiones?

—No, no podría, no soy una hechicera.

"Tengo que escapar de este lugar"

—Eso lo veremos, ustedes vayan a investigar en los distintos sótanos.

—Si señor—Dijeron al unisonó los hechiceros mas inexpertos.

Cana se incorporo y enfrento al hechicero con nerviosismo. Este se le acerco y la tomo del brazo lastimado. La hechicera no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

—¿Dime que sucedió ahora mismo?

Agradecida en parte por el contacto físico, Cana concentro todo su mana. Murmuro unas palabras y un brillo blancuzco inundo el pasillo. El hechicero la había soltado y contra su voluntad se convirtió en una carta. La guardo en el bolsillo y corrió hacia la entrada. Se cruzo con varios hechiceros que no le dieron mayor importancia y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba en la calle. Busco una ventana alta y arrojo la carta en aquella dirección. Cuando vio que entro en la habitación, desactivo el hechizo de carta.

Cana se introdujo en la espesa niebla. Tenía que avanzar rápido y llegar a la seguridad del gremio, allí la podrían proteger. Sabía que la demonio era mucho mas ágil que ella, pero aun así tenia que aprovechar toda la ventaja que pudiera tomar. Doblo en una esquina peligrosa, alejándose del boulevard y aprovechando los estrechos pasillos y diagonales para acortar todo el camino posible.

No le quedaban más cartas de rayos eléctricos, por lo que busco una con el dibujo de las llamas del infierno. Aunque el primer ataque de fuego que le profirió era muy débil, parecía que no tuvieron siquiera ningún efecto en la escamosa y negra piel de la criatura de ojos rojos.

Giro en otro pasillo oscuro y oculto por la niebla. Sintió un impacto en el pecho que la derribo al suelo. Antes de caer murmuro un hechizo, sus dedos brillaron por la poderosa encantación y lanzo la carta al vacio. Una gran llamarada la envolvió, chamuscándole un poco su enmarañado cabello. Oyó el sonido del fuego al consumirse y una nube de vapor emergió a su costado. Busco a tientas otra carta y el frió se le coloco por todo el cuerpo. Una burbuja de agua la había encerrado y comenzó a ahogarse.

"¿Juvia?"

Intento hablar, pero la presión del agua era tan fuerte que no podía moverse. Observo con desesperación como se acerco la hechicera elemental en su forma acuosa. Se materializo y la observo con gran sorpresa. Juvia deshizo la burbuja de agua y Cana respiro aliviada al saber que no iba a morir por una equivocación.

—Juvia no te reconoció.

—Lo siento Juvia, no quise atacarte, es que me ataco un demonio y…

—¿Cómo?—La interrumpió.

—Sí, tuve un sueño o más bien una premonición de que Levy estaba en peligro de muerte en la cofradía de los hechiceros. Intente buscar ayuda en el gremio, pero por desgracia se encontraba vacío. Así que Salí pitando y me encontré con que una demonio estaba absorbiendo la esencia mágica de Levy con unos tentáculos que desprendían un aura verdosa. Logre escapar haciendo un escándalo y atacándola con mis mejores cartas. Pero no le causaban prácticamente ningún daño, así que me escabullí por estos pasajes oscuros, intentando despistarla.

—Oh, entiendo, volvamos juntas al gremio.

—Si, gracias—Se tranquilizo Cana.

Caminaron apuradas hasta el gremio. No tuvieron ningún problema en llegar. Juvia conocía los lugares más recónditos de toda Magnolia. Al atravesar la puerta principal notaron que se encontraba completamente oscuro y vacía.

—Cierto que no hay nadie en el gremio, todos se han ido a un festival en otra ciudad.

—Eso explica porque no encontré a nadie—Comenzó Cana—Oye Juvia, ¿Por qué no estás en el festival?

—Es que Juvia se ha ido a la casa de Gray sama.

—¿Estuviste con Gray?

—No, él se fue al festival con mi rival del amor, así que Juvia se quedo esperándolo.

Cana lo imagino desde un primer momento. A veces le daba mucha pena saber que Gray no la correspondía y que para ella era su vida entera. Incluso si Juvia lograba obtener un poco de afecto de su amado, uno tendería a pensar que lo hacía por mera lastima, más que por amor.

—Entiendo, vamos a descansar.

Emprendieron el camino hasta el Fairy Hills. Cana continuaba nerviosa, sentía que en cada sombra se iba a materializar la demonio. Las atacaría y terminaría con su extraño cometido. Eso es algo que no había pensado aun por la desesperación. No lograba entender como esa criatura estaba interesada en Levy. "¿Estará en la búsqueda del orbe del poder final?"

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Juvia y se detuvieron. Cana la observo en silencio sin saber que decirle.

—¿Quieres dormir con Juvia?

—Si. Aun estoy un poco nerviosa por todo lo sucedido.

Ingresaron en el cuarto de Juvia. La primera impresión que tuvo Cana fue el aroma que desprendía, a vainilla. Luego no pudo evitar contemplar los libros de hechicera que tenía y desparramados por todos lados, peluches similares en apariencia a Gray.

La hechicera elemental encendió una pequeña vela, que ilumino tenuemente el ambiente. Cana se sintió agradecida, ya que así las sombras se fueron borrando un poco. Se sentaron un segundo y recordó que tenía a Levy en la otra dimensión. Concentro su mana y la trajo de vuelta con un ligero brillo blancuzco. Juvia la examino detenidamente.

—Levy está bien, solo le absorbieron casi todo su mana. Lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar y estará bien por la mañana.

—Estupendo.

Juvia hurgo en su ropero y saco muchas frazadas. Lo primero que hizo fue tapar a Levy para que no tuviera frió durante la noche. Luego tiro algunas en el suelo para que no esté tan duro y se sentó contra pared. Invito a Cana a que hiciera lo mismo y ambas hechiceras se quedaron pegadas, casi abrazadas, contemplando la puerta de madera que se encontraba trabada.

—Que miedo…

—Juvia te protegerá, siempre lo hará.

—Gracias Juvia.

Ambas hechiceras sonrieron con sinceridad. La hechicera elemental tomo una frazada de lana pesada y ambas se envolvieron juntas. Esperaron que sucediera algo oscuro y malvado. Pero la noche fue tranquila y en algún momento ambas quedaron dormidas.


	14. 14 - Descanso en casa

Bueno, actualizo después de tanto tiempo. No tuve internet ni cable durante más de 40 días, una verdadera tortura que debo de agradecer a Telecentro. Sin mencionar todos los problemas de la mudanza y tantos etcéteras, que lo mejor será obviarlos.

Por fortuna podía continuar leyendo montones de fics desde el celu, pero sufría horrores para subir los archivos desde mi viejo Pocket rosita.

Espero que les guste esta actualización, quizás la historia se está tornando un poco larga, pero como comente en otros capítulos, intentare que no sean d los que queden. Ya va siendo hora de finalizarla :P

Dejo saludos a todos los lectores y como siempre a todos los reviews :3

 **Capitulo 14: Descanso en casa**

Unos golpecitos despertaron a Cana de un sueño tranquilo y reparador. Era Juvia, que la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa. Ambas hechiceras se encontraban recostadas contra la pared. Envueltas en una pesada frazada, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que carecían de las prendas que llevaban durante la noche, por alguna extraña razón estaban en ropa interior.

—¿Por qué estamos en ropa interior?—No pudo evitar la pregunta.

—Como no te gusta dormir con ropa, por eso Juvia te desvistió.

Cana como una tonta, recordó que en una de las tantas tabernas en las que se quedaron, le confesó a su amiga que no le gustaba dormir con ropa. No estaba segura de cual de todas las noches fue, pero es probable que haya sido la primera vez que durmieron juntas. A pesar de ser una mujer calurosa, esa mañana era particularmente fría y se envolvió mas en las frazadas y busco el calor el calor de la hechicera elemental.

—Tengo frió.

—Juvia también.

La hechicera elemental miro para ambos costados y se salió del bello calor para internarse en la helada habitación. Hurgo en su ropero y trajo una nueva frazada de lana. Con dos pesadas prendas de cama, el frió comenzó a disiparse poco a poco.

—Eres tan buena amiga, gracias a ti estoy viviendo esta aventura.

Juvia tan solo sonrió alegre. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la observaba con esa expresión en el rostro.

Escucharon como Levy comenzó a removerse en la cama. Se giro bastante y luego se incorporo. Cana se sorprendió al comprobar que la menuda hechicera también se encontraba en ropa interior. Cuando Levy se dio cuenta emitió un pequeño gemido y busco en todos lados para saber donde se encontraba.

—Tranquila Levy, estamos seguras.

—¿Cana y… Juvia?—Dijo incrédula—¿Dónde estamos y por qué estoy sin ropa?

—Es la habitación de Juvia y…

—A Cana le gusta dormir en ropa interior, por eso te la saque.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?—Juvia se coloco el dedo índice en el mentor en clara señal pensativa., intentando comprender cual debe ser la diferencia entre dormir en ropa interior o no—¿Cómo llegue aquí o…?

—Tuve una prenoción. Vi como te atacaba una demonio.

—Entonces de verdad sucedió—Levy se acurruco en clara señal de miedo.

—Te tenía atrapada con varios tentáculos que emanaban un color verdoso. Por fortuna pude liberarte de su agarre y salí pitando para el gremio. En el camino me encontré con Juvia.

—Chicas, me preocupa el objeto que están buscando.

Juvia y Cana se miraron incrédulas. Sabían que la búsqueda del orbe se torno un poco mas peligrosa, pero eso no explicaba como habían demonios involucrados en el asunto.

—Hemos combatido hace poco, Cana fue herida por una espada en su brazo y Lisanna se recupera en Blue Pegasus por sus quemaduras.

—¡Es terrible! Estoy asustada, la biblioteca del gremio siempre me pone los pelos de punta, pero encontrarme con esa criatura demoníaca fue el peor susto que recibí. Yo…—Levy se interrumpió de golpe. Se incorporo y busco su ropa a toda prisa. Reviso su chaqueta y saco dos papiros antiguos—Aquí esta lo que pude encontrar hasta que tuve el encuentro. Por fortuna la criatura no se hizo con estas pistas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una leyenda que parece pertenecer al objeto en cuestión. Lo sabremos cuando logremos traducirlo con este otro papiro que encontré en el diario de navegación de un comerciante—Levy coloco ambos papiros sobre la mesa y los desenrolló delicadamente—Juvia, necesito papel y lápiz.

La hechicera elemental se incorporo y lo busco a toda prisa. Una vez le entrego lo solicitado, comenzó a vestirse junto a Cana. Levy aprovecho el tiempo e iba traduciendo la leyenda. Sorprendida, Cana noto las expresiones de concentración en el rostro de la menuda hechicera y como iba leyendo las letras con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Asintió con el rostro por el trabajo realizado y se lo entrego a Cana y Juvia.

 _El emperador hundió su espada rúnica_

 _Y el duque rebelde murió de forma única,_

 _El increíble orbe del poder final se apaga_

 _Finalizando así, la era de la última plaga._

 _Los nobles asustados por el increíble poder_

 _Decidieron sin tapujos que debían prevalecer_

 _Entonces en gran caravana lograron ocultarlo_

 _En las ruinas de la vieja madre sin dudarlo._

—Vaya, que interesante, ¿Qué es la Vieja Madre?

—Una sierra que se encuentra en el lejano oeste de Fiore—Respondió Levy instantáneamente.

Las hechiceras se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Levy aun estaba preocupada y de vez en cuando revisaba la puerta por si aparecía alguna criatura demoníaca. Juvia observaba a Cana, como si estuviese esperando que la morena tomase alguna decisión. Era algo increíble, ya que cualquiera hubiera pensado que la hechicera elemental tomaría el liderazgo del grupo. Los ojos de ambas mujeres se cruzaron y finalmente se tomo una decisión.

—Levy, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos hasta la Vieja Madre?

—Me gustaría, hace un buen tiempo que no salgo en una misión, aunque te admito que parece algo muy peligroso.

—Siempre que estén cerca de Juvia, estarán protegidas.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora, hasta esa hora, será mejor que descansemos un poco.

—Excelente, Juvia esperara el regreso de Gray sama. Nos vemos chicas.

—Por mi parte preparare un morral ligero y entre mis libros, buscare algo de información.

Cana quedo sola en la habitación de Juvia. Se retiro a su cuarto y se encamino a darse un largo baño reparador. El brazo le picaba de forma insoportable, pero con su voluntad de hierro, lograba evitar rascarse en la mayoría del día. Antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño, recordó que el vidrio del lavatorio había estallado. Un mal augurio que logro evitar gracias a su cada vez mas poderosa magia de adivinación. Eso también la preocupo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sensible con su magia. Antes de partir en la búsqueda del orbe del poder final, creía que cada vez era más débil y su esencia mágica se estaría extinguiendo poco a poco. Ahora es todo lo contrario, se sentía tan poderosa y con grandes reservas de mana. Era cierto que se despertaba exhausta o cubierta de sudor en la mayoría de los días, pero a pesar de estar usando su mana de forma inconciente, aun le quedaba para realizar bastantes mas conjuros de los que estaba habituada.

Desechos sus pensamientos y giro el pomo. Una parte de su mente creyó que se encontraría con la criatura de la otra noche esperándola pacientemente a que estuviera sola para asesinarla sin problemas. La parte racional pensaba que eso era estupido, que una criatura tan poderosa podría acabar con las tres juntas sin problemas. Además, estuvieron durmiendo y en ese momento pudo matarlas sin problemas, huir con sus datos y finalmente hacerse con el orbe del poder final. "Si es que eso realmente le importaba a la criatura"

No encontró ningún demonio, ni astillas de cristal de su espejo, ni nada sospechoso. El vidrio estaba intacto, demostrando que sus premoniciones seguían igual de poderosas estando despierta, que en el mundo onírico. Cana abrió el grifo y espero que el agua caliente llenase gran parte de la tina. Mientras, la hechicera se desnudo y contemplo su cuerpo. Sobre los brazos, piernas y el estomago, se ubicaban sendos hematomas que dolían menos de lo que parecía. En el pecho una quemadura con forma circular se curaba con lentitud. La herida de su brazo era pequeña, del ancho de dos falanges, pero aun así era una tortura cambiarse las vendas luego de cada baño.

Mas allá de los golpes y heridas que presentaba el cuerpo de una aventurera, como mujer se notaba horrible. Había perdido bastante peso y las costillas que antes no se veían, ahora eran una clara muestra de que no se alimento como correspondía. El rostro era una zona critica, con negras ojeras que le sumaban muchos mas años de los que realmente tenia. El cabello sin dudas fue la parte mas castigada. Los mechones de un antiguo negro brilloso, ahora eran opacos, de distintos tamaños, algunos chamuscados por las llamas de Totomaru y lo peor de todo, es que estaba tan enmarañado, que no podía desenredarlo con ningún cepillo.

Una vez que la tina se completo hasta una altura digna, se introdujo en ella, sintiendo una calida sensación en el pie. A medida que se iba recostando, su cuerpo temblaba por el placer y tuvo que reprimir un gemido casi sexual. Busco a tientas un viejo frasco de perfume, que lo echó en el agua. El aroma a limón inundo la habitación, alejando la peste de viajera que tenia desde hace semanas. Comenzó a tallar suavemente su cuerpo y con gran cuidado, donde se encontraba la herida de la espada, las quemaduras y los hematomas. Cuando finalizo, se recostó con suavidad sobre la tina de latón y cerro los ojos. Necesitaba eso, descansar de vez en cuando. Su vida se volvió muy frenética desde que se hizo amiga de Juvia y Lisanna. La verdad que ya la extrañaba a la hechicera elemental. Era la mujer mas divertida que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Aunque no era una diosa sexual como Lisanna, Juvia lograba un fanatismo por su amado, que no nadie en el mundo, lograría llegar al placer que experimentara cuando Gray la penetre.

—Cana sama…—Oyó decir desde una distancia tan larga, como si proviniese desde el mundo onírico.

Un movimiento extraño en el agua le hizo abrir los ojos. Allí, desnuda, se encontraba Juvia. Estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia y lograba oler el suave aroma salado de la hechicera elemental. Una mano suave como el agua de un manantial le acaricio el rostro. Cana estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto a su amiga tan cariñosa.

Juvia salió de la tina, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Se acerco al brazo herido de Cana y con delicados dedos de seda, comenzó a limpiarle la herida. Fue la primera vez que no le dolió, es mas, sintió una especie de placer por el exceso sentimiento que había impregnado en el aire. Una vez puesta la nueva venda, la hechicera elemental regreso al agua caliente. Se acostó del otro lado de la tina, cubriéndose los senos con un brazo y se sumergió lentamente, fundiéndose con el ambiente acuoso.

—¿Juvia?

La única respuesta que emergió fue el de un nuevo cuerpo formándose con el agua. Se torno de forma femenina y el cuerpo de Juvia volvió aparecer a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La hechicera elemental la sostuvo del mentón y acerco. Cana sabía lo que iba a suceder, se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos. Los labios se unieron con un torrente de deseo y placer, que le encendió la piel. La sensación desapareció, generando un inesperado frió en su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos contemplo que estaba sola, con el agua helada y las piernas entumecidas.

"Fue un sueño"

Se incorporo, cubriendo su cuerpo con una amplia toalla de algodón. En el suelo estaba la vieja venda, cubierta con una leve capa de sangre. Busco los materiales para realizar cubrir la herida nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa, ya estaba vendada. Se preocupo, dudando si estuvo soñando o realmente Juvia la visito en el agua y luego la dejo por horas.

"Lo habré hecho dormida o casi dormida, no hay otra explicación lógica"

En el ropero, busco un pantalón negro de algodón, su clásica bikini celeste y una campera amarilla que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura. Por supuesto que no se la abrocho, generando así la muda de ropa que usaba casualmente en el gremio. Una vez lista, fue en busca de algún aperitivo.

Un gran estruendo llegaba desde el fondo del pasillo de Fairy Hills. Ya habían regresado todos sus compañeros desde el festival. La verdad que se sentía más segura con los distintos gritos alegres.

En el gran salón se encontraban muchos miembros del gremio. Sobre la mesa mas alejada desde su ubicación, Lucy, Natsu y Happy se encontraban comiendo pescado y una sopa media extraña. Frente a ellos, Blickslow, Evergreen y Laxus conversaban alegremente sobre la próxima misión que harían. Del otro lado del salón Elfman y Gajeel competían en cuestiones de hombría. Makao y Wakaba observaban el tablero de trabajo, buscando algún trabajo sencillo que pudieran hacer dos viejos. El maestro sentado sobre la barra bebía una jarra de cerveza espesa, reía y arengaba a sus muchachos a que continuasen con el secándolo del lugar. Mirayane iba de aquí para allá, entregando los distintos pedidos que le realizaban. Cana recordó que Lisanna fue mal herida por Totomaru y que se encontraba en Blue Pegasus descansando. Debía decírselo, era su deber con su amiga, pero tenia miedo de la reacción de la albina. Tomo aire y la encaro con voz decidida.

—Mira.

—Hola Cana, ahora no puedo, dame un momento.

Cana la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola. Los ojos celeste de la albina estaban preocupados por la agresiva reacción.

—Es muy importante—La lengua comenzó a trabársele—Lisanna esta lastimada.

—¿Cómo que esta lastimada?—La interrumpió.

—Estamos en una misión y fuimos atacadas por un mago elemental. Ella recibió el peor castigo…

—¡¿Dónde esta?!—Grito Mira furiosa—No, no me digas que ella mu…—Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lagrimas.

—Esta bien. Se encuentra en Blue Pegasus descansando. Lo lamento Mira, era una persona muy peligrosa y apenas pudimos salir con vida.

—Estas loca Cana, ¡No hagan misiones que no están a su nivel!

—Lo entiendo, es que nosotras.

—¡Cállate!

Todos en el gremio voltearon al sentir la furia en la voz de Mirayane. Cana estaba aterrada. Sabia que no lo iba a tomar bien, es muy sobré protectora. No la culpaba, su hermana estuvo desaparecida durante años y no soportaría la idea de que volviera a perderla. Mucho menos a causa de una misión en la cual no estaban cualificadas.

—Mira por favor.

—¡Eres una irresponsable!

—¡Liss no es una niña que debes estar protegiendo!—Dijo Cana en un arranque de furia.

—¿Disculpa?—Los ojos asesinos que la observaban aterrarían a cualquier persona.

Una tercera voz se unió a la discusión.

—No es culpa de ellas, Juvia no logro protegerlas. Si tienes que enojarte con alguien, hazlo con Juvia—Dijo la hechicera elementa que apareció de la nada.

—Ahora entiendo, tú le habilitaste esa misión peligrosa. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—En hacer una nueva misión y como habíamos discutido con Cana, decidimos hacerla juntas, como equipo. Lissana se unió a nosotras cerca de la puerta de Magnolia. Ella quiso venir por su voluntad y nadie la obligo.

—Como hechicera de clase S deberías saber que no puedes invitar a nadie que no este calificada para el trabajo.

Cana que no lo podía soportar mas el excesivo acoso de Mirayane, exploto recordándole un hecho muy importante de su vida.

—Tú lo hiciste con tus dos hermanos y allí fue que perdiste a Lissana…

Mirayane la interrumpió agarrándola de la campera en un claro gesto agresivo. Esta era la prueba de que a nadie le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad. El maestro se acerco con paso decidido y con un tono de mando dijo.

—Basta Mira. No debes pelear con ninguna hermana del gremio. Si estas preocupada ve hasta Blue Pegasus. Nadie te va a detener—El rostro de Mirayane se ablando—Ahora discúlpate.

—Lo siento Juvia, Cana. No se que me sucedió y eso no justifica mi comportamiento—Dijo mordiéndose la bronca en los labios.

Mirayane se marcho del gremio a toda prisa. Elfman fue detrás de ella, guardando una distancia segura hasta que estuviera más calmada. Cana se sentó sola, no deseaba conversar con nadie después de esto. El maestro la observo en silencio. Creyó que iba a decirle algo, pero no salieron palabras de sus labios.

—¿Puede Juvia sentarse contigo?

—Claro

La hechicera elemental tomo asiento en un lugar inusual, al lado de ella, logrando que la mesa estuviera vacía del otro lado. Juvia a pesar del excesivo calor que hacia en el salón del gremio, vestía una pesada gabardina negra con botones dorados. Una pollera larga del mismo color, con un corte a la altura de su feminidad, que mostraba una larga y torneada pierna. Un sombrero oscuro, con un bombón de lana en la copa y tanto abrigo que no comprendía como no se derretía.

—Necesito un trago—Comento Cana para romper el silencio.

—Juvia también.

Esperaron pacientemente. La mejor camarera se había marchado hacia Blue Pegasus a ver a su hermana herida. Wendy se acerco cuando ya no deseaban nada más. La niña estaba vestida con un atuendo similar al de Mira. Las miro en silencio y con gran vergüenza les hablo.

—¿Les traigo algo?

—Si, dos jarras de cervezas y dos platos de comida.

—Enseguida.

La niña se retiro a toda prisa acompañada de Charles, que las observo con mala cara por la nula educación al hablarles. Observaron el panorama en silencio. Todo seguía igual, con sus alegres conversaciones a los gritos y las más extravagantes conversaciones. Parece que ya se habían olvidado de la pequeña discusión que surgió. Charles volvió con dos jarras de vidrio llenas de cerveza espumosa. La comida que les dejo fue lo mas sensación. La ración era de albóndigas de distintas carnes, bañadas en su jugo con un revuelto de verduras y bombas de papas. Las porciones eran de un tamaño excesivo, pero aun así, para la mayoría de sus compañeros eran exiguas. Había visto a Natsu comer más de tres o cuatro y aun así querer otra porción.

—Buen provecho—Dijo Juvia con el tenedor cargado de carne y verduras.

—Buen provecho.

Lo primero que probó fue la carne. Al cortarlo noto como el jugo del interior caía bañando aun mas a las verduras con una nueva salsa. No le pareció espectacular, estaba sabroso, un poco salado y jugoso, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Las verduras si estaban mejor, bañadas con un poco de crema y manteca, eran suaves y endulzaban bastante bien una comida que no lo necesitaba, dándole un toque exótico. No comió de forma exagerada, como lo hizo en alguno de los peores pueblos en los que han estado. Pero termino la colosal ración y lo bajaba con cada vez más cerveza.

—¿Cómo estaba Gray?

La hechicera elemental se ruborizo al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

—No se encontraba en casa. Juvia lo espero deseosa de que pudiera poseerla en ese mismo momento, pero eso no ocurrió. Mi rival del amor me comento que salió en una nueva misión.

—Esta haciendo muchos trabajos últimamente.

—Si.

Un simple monosílabo en un dialogo significaba que no deseaba agregar nada mas a la conversación. Cana lo respeto y no agrego nada sobre su querido Gray. Los nervios volvieron a surgir al querer preguntarle si había estado en la tina con ella. Recordaba que la venda fue cambiada por algo o alguien.

—Oye Juvia. ¿Tu…?

Levy se sentó con ellas sin invitación alguna. Le hizo una señal a Wendy de que agregara otra ración para ella. Las miro a los ojos e interrumpió a Cana.

—Encontré un camino seguro hasta la Vieja Madre. Calculo que esta a pocos días usando el ferrocarril y optando por buenos caminos. Admito que soy mala con las fechas de viajes, ya que no soy una hechicera que haga muchas misiones.

—¿Averiguaste algo sobre las ruinas?—Dijo Juvia con la boca llena de comida.

—La verdad que no, así que será una sorpresa. Dudo que haya ruinas, por que eso llamaría a los profanadores y no quedaría ningún tesoro.

—A menos que estén ocultas o sean de difícil acceso—Agrego Cana antes de que la hechicera elemental volviera a hablar con la boca llena de comida.

—Eso es lo que deseo, ya que creo que seria lo mejor para unas chicas tan inteligentes como nosotras.

Wendy volvió con dos raciones más de comida y una jarra de jugo de pera. Juvia tomo una con mucho gusto y comenzó a comer su segundo plato. Levy comía muy despacio, como si lo hiciera por obligación. Gajeel se acerco hacia ellas con su típica sonrisa engreída.

—Que pequeña eres. Tienes que comer mucho mas, mira a Juvia, es el claro ejemplo de que la comida te hace bien.

—Para tu información estoy bien alimentada.

—Geez, como tu digas querida.

—No soy tu querida.

—Que agresiva. Bueno, si me necesitas para ya sabes que, me encuentras donde siempre—Respondió Gajeel con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

Levy se ruborizo como un tomate. Cana tenia la curiosidad de saber si al pincharle le rostro, saldría un chorro de liquido vital, por la gran cantidad de sangre que había. Juvia se había detenido de comer. La boca llena de carne y verduras, pero no movía las mandíbulas para triturarlas. Los ojos desorbitados y la expresión de sorpresa era algo poco habitual en ella. Trago todo con un sonoro gorgojeo.

—Están coqueteando. Es una pena que Gray sama no este aquí para realizar lo mismo.

—Es un idiota, solo le gusta llamar la atención—Respondió Levy entre tartamudeos.

—No te preocupes querida, siempre podemos coquetear entre nosotras—Dijo Cana al grupo.

Terminaron de cenar, bebieron un poco mas de jugo y cerveza y conversaron de cosas triviales. Juvia y Levy se retiraron juntas, excusándose que debían prepararse para la jornada de mañana. Cana se quedo un tiempo más, bebiendo lo que quedaba de la jarra y esperando que sucediera algo distinto. Sus compañeros pasaron corriendo por todos lados, pero nadie le dio mayor importación. "Si estuviese Hibiki ya me hubiera ido a la cama". Con ese pensamiento en mente, se retiro a sus aposentos.

Busco el viejo morral de aventuras y coloco su mazo de naipes, que con el tiempo había perdido su tamaño. También agrego dos mudas de ropa comunes, un abrigo pesado de cuero, vendas de algodón, varias hierbas medicinales, carne curada en sal y varios artilugios para una aventura corta.

Según había prometido Levy, estarían poco tiempo viajando. Llegarían pronto a la Vieja Madre y allí buscarían las ruinas o lo que sea que significara eso. Una vez que se hagan con el orbe del poder final y cobre la recompensa solicitada, iría a visitar a Lisanna para ver cómo evolucionaba. Además, gustaría de pasar un tiempo extra con el bueno de Hibiki.

"¿Y Juvia?" Pregunto una voz extraña en su cabeza.

—Juvia es una gran amiga y está enamorada de Gray, no voy a forzarle sus sentimientos—Dijo en voz alta sin saber por que.

Igual era cierto, en las últimas semanas la relación entre las dos hechiceras estaba muy unida. En la mayoría de los casos parecían grandes amigas, que podían decirse cualquier cosa y compartir casi todo y en algunas situaciones, estaban más cerca de ser amantes. Como cuando dormían juntas o el comentario que oyó o creyó oír "Cana sama". Distintos factores que generaban dudas en la mente de Cana. Por ahora seguiría como le prometió a la Juvia más dura en el mundo onírico. La ayudaría a conquistar a Gray de alguna manera, eso seria lo que realmente desea la hechicera elemental.

Cana alzo la vista por la ventana. Contemplo la luna que brillaba con tanta intensidad que parecía de día. Las estrellas en el cielo estarían guiando a los distintos marineros y viajeros en sus aventuras. Para ella solo representaba que era tiempo de acostarse y aunque durmió la mayoría del día, continuaba extenuada por las largas jornadas a la intemperie, los combates mortales y las distintas situaciones estresantes que vivieron en esta aventura. En su corazón siente que está cerca de terminar, pero aun así, siempre puede llegar lo peor en el último momento.


	15. 15 - La vieja madre (Parte 1)

Hoy hare una actualizacion mas amplia, agregando este capitulo y el comienzo de otros dos fics. Estuve muy activa durante estos dias y ahora estoy dandole los toques finales. La historia del Orbe ya tiene le final, tan solo estoy revisando que no queden cabos sueltos por doquier. Es por eso que actualizare en la semana uno o dos capitulos juntos.

Les dejo saludos a todos los reviewers y espero que les guste el final de la historia ^-^

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: La Vieja Madre (Parte 1)**

* * *

Un sol brillante con escasas nubes brindaba un bello calor. Las hechiceras se encontraron en el hall del gremio y se observaron en silencio. Cana sintió que había una gran determinación, especialmente en Levy, que sus ansias de volver a viajar eran bastantes altas. Por su parte, la motivaba saber que estaban un paso más cerca del objetivo final del grupo y eso la empujaba lo suficiente. La hechicera elemental se encontraba más calmada, quizás sabiendo que aun podían salir mal muchas cosas y su vasta experiencia en trabajos difíciles, le debía dar una visión muy distinta de los distintos encuentros futuros.

Caminaron con paso decidido por las distintas avenidas de Magnolia. Contemplaron a los grandes mercaderes exhibiendo la mercadería que tantas personas deseaban. Se detuvieron a comprar algunos alimentos y el resto de los equipos de supervivencia que les faltaban. No eran muchos, pero a Cana le horrorizaba que Juvia tuviera que pagar por ella. Sabía que se lo devolvería con la recompensa de la misión y que la hechicera elemental tenía mucho dinero, por la gran cantidad de trabajos que realizaba. Aun así, eso nunca le gustaría.

El ferrocarril que abordaron era mucho más moderno y pintoresco que los viejos cachorros en los que viajaron. Era notorio que iban en un tren de pasajeros de alta categoría. Los vagones eran de madera de cedro, pintados de blanco y con cortinas en todas las ventanas. El costo del boleto fue excesivo, pero el camarote que obtuvieron era hermoso. Con una amplia mesa de madera. Los sillones cubiertos con fina pluma de ganso, estaban tapizados con terciopelo de color rojo, dándole una textura erótica al lugar. Los mozos viajaban demostrando una etiqueta por encima de la media. Les sirvieron una copa del famoso vino espumante que crecía en la zona más árida de la nación. Cana lo saboreo con un paladar acostumbrado al alcohol distinto, este era como probar fresas burbujeantes que paseaban por toda la boca. La sensación era tan agradable, que el dulzor ocultaba perfectamente la cuota de alcohol que ingresaba al organismo.

Una sonora bocina resonó por los oídos de todos los pasajeros, anunciando la partida del ferrocarril. El alegre sonido de los rieles al ser golpeados por las ruedas le saco una extraña sonrisa de felicidad. La mayoría de los pasajeros comenzaron a acomodarse en los distintos camarotes. Las hechiceras ya habían tomada sus posiciones. Cana recostada por todo el ancho del sillón de color rojo. Frente a ella Juvia contra la ventana, observaba el paisaje que iban dejando atrás poco a poco y de vez en cuando, observaba a Cana con un ademán nervioso. Levy leía un libro de un autor local. Si no recordaba mal, era un libro sobre asesinatos.

El tiempo transcurría de forma tan lenta, que parecía un viaje eterno, como si estuvieran remando en dulce de leche. Un mozo se acerco con gran educación, las saludo con un bello ademán del rostro y deposito una bandeja de plata, con una hermosa juego de té, acompañado con bizcochos suaves y galletas dulces. Levy sirvió el desayuno con sumo cuidado. Cana probó la infusión caliente, era deliciosa. Los bizcochos eran muy salados, pero aun así, los comió con tantas ganas al recordar que estaba muy flaca, debía de recuperar algo las carnes perdidas.

—¿Dónde tenemos que bajarnos?—Preguntó Cana.

—Aun falta, es un pueblo llamado Dobacór. Luego iremos a pie hasta la sierra y una vez allí, veremos cómo sale todo.

La noche se hizo presente. Las hechiceras fueron hacia el vagón comedor. Un grupo de cocineros, ubicados en el centro, cocinaban a la vista de todos con los mejores ingredientes. La particularidad de este viaje, es que no había un menú fijo, cada una podía pedir algo distinto para comer. Eso sí, la demora era mayor, pero lo acompañaban con una copa de vino dulce de la costa.

Eligieron una mesa alejada del grueso de las personas. No deseaban tener ninguna clase de dialogo con los adinerados de Magnolia. Tampoco era que les gustaría hablar con unas aventureras. Los nobles siempre tenían la particularidad de cuidar sus bienes por sobre todas las cosas y las hechiceras, eran un arma de doble filo para conseguir sus objetivos.

La comida demoro casi una hora de espera. Levy estaba por su cuarta copa de vino y estaba a punto de caerse dormida por el efecto del alcohol. Juvia estaba ebria, pero por fortuna lo disimulaba estando en un extraño silencio. Cana se dio cuenta por que los pómulos de la hechicera elemental, que por lo general eran pálidos, estaban bien colorados por la gran concentración de sangre. Por su parte, llevaba bien las seis copas de vino dulce que bebió. Podía duplicar la cantidad, pero no deseaba tomar tanto frente a sus amigas. Era algo extraño, pero desde que comenzó el viaje bebía mucho menos alcohol.

El mozo les entrego la comida. Levy había pedido algo muy exquisito y refinado. Un revuelto de arroz con langosta y salsa de soja. Juvia, discreta como siempre, opto por algo mucho más consistente. Un guisado de ternera, con papa, batata, zanahoria, ajo y tantas verduras, que se perdían en cada bocado. Cana pidió pastel de carne, con relleno de huevo, zanahoria y queso de cabra. Cuando corto la carne, el queso derretido broto junto con el vapor de los jugos, que erizaron los vellos de los brazos cuando impregnaron sus fosas nasales. Las tres comieron hasta estallar, incluso Levy, que al ser la única comida que hizo, logro terminar la ración.

Una vez satisfechas, se retiraron a sus aposentos. El sistema era demasiado moderno para el gusto de Cana. Los cuartos eran pequeños, rectangulares y no entraba casi nada. A ellas les toco los tres juntos, uno arriba del otro. Levy tomo el de más abajo, Cana el del medio y Juvia, al ser la hechicera más poderosa, tomo la parte superior. Levy las saludo y se retiro a descansar. Cana ayudo a la hechicera elemental, que no podía subir por las escaleras. En el esfuerzo, la hechicera elemental trastabillo y al caer al suelo, se sujeto de Cana para amortiguar la caída. Ambas, en el suelo, se miraron con los ojos brillosos. Juvia se ruborizo completamente y de un salta se incorporo.

—Lo siento, yo, no sé qué paso.

Intento subir los peldaños nuevamente y como si fuera una situación cómica, volvió a caer al suelo. Los ojos vidriosos y la cara de vergüenza, eran algo que quedaría marcado en la memoria de Cana.

—Juvia no puede subir—comenzó la hechicera—Perdón…

—No te preocupes, dame tu mano.

Juvia se la alcanzo y con gran esfuerzo, Cana la incorporo. La ayudo a subir por la escalera y al notar, que no llegarían lejos, la obligo a ingresar a regañadientes en el cubículo del centro. El pequeño cuarto solo disponía de un colchón que cubría todo el ancho y largo del lugar. No había frazadas, ya que el frió no existía, sino todo lo contrario, el calor era sofocante. Una pequeña bombilla iluminaba tenuemente el rostro ruborizado de Juvia.

—Bueno, dormí aquí, yo me voy para arriba.

La hechicera elemental afirmo con el rostro y se acomodo en el colchón. Al girarse, golpeo la puerta y se cerró. La abrazo con fuerza y no la dejo irse. Los ojos celestes de la hechicera la observaban con deseo y algo que no lograba disuadir. Se le acerco a su espacio personal.

—Cana está sola en el cuarto de Juvia…

—Técnicamente esta era mi habitación.

—Que ruda. Juvia tiene frió—Se le acerco mas—Tengo que comentarte algo Cana y tengo miedo de tu respuesta.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras—Dijo Cana intentando no sonar nerviosa.

—Juvia, desearía que…

Los nervios de Cana estaban al borde del estallido. Juvia la abrazo con fuerza, como para que no lograse escaparse.

—Que…

La hechicera elemental se quedo dormida en medio de su conversación, la venció el alcohol y Cana sintió un poco de alivio y bronca. Alivio porque el lugar no era el indicado para una conversación de ese tipo. La bronca era porque quizás, solo el alcohol la acercaba a ella, ya que estaba locamente enamorada de Gray. Intento deshacerse del abrazo de Juvia pero no lo logro. Se acomodo en el frió cuerpo de la hechicera y se durmió.

A la mañana se despertó adolorida por dormir contra la pared. Le dolían casi todos los músculos y con el brazo dormido intento salirse. Juvia se encontraba hecha bolita por el frió y por fortuna ya no la aprisionaba. Con las piernas giro el pomo y salió hacia el vagón. Los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el lugar. Levy apareció por la puerta del comedor mientras salía del cubículo. Observo las piernas de Juvia y la observo en silencio. Se ruborizo al imaginarlas juntas tan cerca de ella y le acerco la bandeja en un acto desesperado de parecer serena.

—Estaba llevando el desayuno hacia el camarote.

Cana lo acepto y siguió a Levy.

—No te avergüences, no pasa nada entre Juvia y yo.

—Claro, lo que tú digas.

Cada una tomo un lugar enfrentado. Cana servía un fino te de hierbas mientras Levy cortaba sendas rodajas de un gran pan de campo, los untaba con mermelada y agregaba una feta gruesa de queso de cabra estacionado.

—Odio estos desayunos, carecen de las proteínas necesarias para una extensa jornada de búsqueda.

—Personalmente no soy de comer demasiado, con esto me alcanza, pero si no tomo algo más durante el día, se me va a hacer insoportable.

—Cierto.

Juvia ingreso en el vagón, las miro con la cara destruida por una noche de bebida y se sentó junto a Levy. Cana le ofreció un té que lo bebió con ánimo, pero no quiso probar bocado, algo inusual para ella.

—¿Resaca?

Juvia afirmo con el rostro y no hubo dialogo. Para el mediodía llegaron a la estación del tren de Dobacór. Las hechiceras bajaron alegres del encierro del ferrocarril y emprendieron el viaje. El pueblo era pequeño y alegre. Había varias herrerías, industrias de cerámica y muchos telares de lana. A lo lejos contemplaron como una gran cantidad de obreros se encontraba en la construcción apresurada de una empalizada. Ya habían cubierto gran cantidad del terreno para cerrar el pueblo, pero aun les faltaba un trecho que a la velocidad que creía que lo hacían, les demoraría cerca de dos semanas.

Ingresaron en la primera taberna que se cruzaron. El lugar era húmedo, con varias sillas de pino ennegrecidas por el alcohol derramado. El aire era una mezcla de cerveza berreta, humedad rancia y un ligero toque salado de sangre; producto de las trifurcas que debían de surgir con los borrachos. Una mujer gigante, de cabello rubio enrulado y ojos verdes como el musgo atendía el lugar.

—Buen día, necesitamos algo de información.

—La taberna está cerrada, no puedo decirles nada.

—Entiendo, es solo una información, ¿Nos gustaría saber donde se encuentra la Vieja Madre?

—El lugar está cerrado. Quizás las personas como usted de las grandes ciudades no lo comprenden, pero aquí no se habla con nadie hasta que no sea el horario indicado, adiós—Sentencio la tabernera.

Volvieron a la calle y caminaron dudosas de lo que había sucedido. Era la primera vez que las rechazaban en una taberna. Sin dudas inusual, ya que allí venderían cualquier información para hacerse el día. Algo que ni siquiera les sucedió en ese pueblo maldito de cuando comenzaron el viaje. Cana busco el nombre en su mente y le llego junto a un escalofrió "Sorpigal".

—Preguntemos aquí—Dijo Levy al señalar una pequeña cofradía de los hechiceros.

Golpearon la puerta de madera y a los pocos segundos un hombre envuelto en una túnica de aprendiz se asomo.

—¿Qué necesitan?

—Buscamos información, somos hechiceras de Fairy Tail—Dijo Levy y mostro su tatuaje sobre la espalda.

—Lo siento mucho mis queridas hechiceras, pero el lugar se encuentra en refacción y todos los hechiceros, libros y pergaminos se han mudado al pueblo vecino.

—¿Quizás pueda ayudarnos y decirnos cuál es exactamente la Vieja Madre?

—Eh…—Comenzó dudando—No soy de aquí, me han transferido hace menos de un mes, así que lo desconozco.

Las tres hechiceras se observaron en silencio. Juvia y Cana se preocuparon un poco. A lo mejor sucedía algo grave y podría afectarles. Caminaron un poco mas y en una callejuela sin transito, hicieron una rápida reunión.

—¿Qué sucede en este pueblo?—Comenzó Cana.

—Juvia está preocupada, puede sucedernos lo de esa vez.

—¿Esa vez?

—Si Levy, fuimos atacadas por un pueblo condenado por una maldición. Lisanna nos salvo esa noche.

—Juvia recuerda que fue herida con una saeta en un brazo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Que les parece ir a buscar a algún mercader pasado de hambre, comprarle algo y rasparle algo de información.

—A Juvia le parece bien, pero cree que no servirá de nada.

—¿Tu qué opinas Levy?

—Probablemente sea lo más efectivo, además ustedes son aventureras veteranas y por mi parte estoy muy oxidada—Lo medito un instante—Te sigo hasta el final Cana.

Buscaron un mercado por las inmediaciones. No tuvieron problemas en encontrarlo y se introdujeron. Acostumbradas a los bulliciosos mercaderes de Magnolia, aquí en Dobacór, eran mucho más tímidos. Vendían productos diversos, desde exóticas pieles de lugares tan remotos hasta vinos locales. Cana utilizo su mana para buscar un aura desesperada. Entre los distintos manchones de diversos colores que emergieron frente suyo, noto uno en particular. Era una mujer vestida así con harapos. El cabello era canoso y sus ojos frenéticos las observaban de arriba abajo. Las apunto con un dedo afectado por la artritis y les mostro su mercadería. Eran distintos ponchos de distintos colores, de lana pesada y que parecían tan abrigados, que eran una compra segura.

—Buenos días—Dijo Cana.

—¿Buscan una prenda?

—Sí, pueden interesarnos, pero veo que hay otras tiendas que también venden.

—Entonces ve con ellos querida—Vio el tatuaje sobre su estomago y continuo hablando—Aquí no nos gustan los de tu especie, así que compra o lárgate.

—Compraremos. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

—cien cobres cada una.

Cana miro a Juvia de reojo y esta afirmo con el rostro.

—Me parece bien, pero quiero algo de información antes.

La mercader miro hacia ambos costados y en voz casi inaudible dijo.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Cuál es la Vieja Madre?

—Primero las trescientas monedas.

Juvia se acerco y deposito tres bolsitas de cuero en la mano de la mujer. Las conto una a una y cuando estuvo satisfecha sonrió alegremente. Les entrego las prendas que habían comprado.

—Esa de allá—Señalo una más pequeña que se encontraba un poco hacia el oeste—Ahora lárguense.

Las hechiceras se alejaron conformes, pero preocupadas por la hostilidad recibida. Salieron por la parte que se encontraba en construcción y se aventuraron hacia las sierras. El sendero se extendía por el horizonte. El suelo agrietado por las escasas lluvias de la región, levantaba una leve capa de polvo al ser pisoteado. La vegetación que crecía en las cercanías era agreste, con extensas espinas que servían para tomar la escasa humedad. A lo lejos, se observaban las sierras que le daban la fama al lugar. Se extendían por todo el horizonte, dándole una sensación de encierro. Aun estaban lejos y Cana creía que Levy estaba completamente equivocada de lo cercano que era todo.

—El paisaje es increíble.

—Siempre vamos a la playa y la verdad es que me agrada mucho que cambiemos el panorama, al menos por una vez.

—¿Cuál es la Vieja Madre?—Pregunto Juvia.

—Creo que es esa—Dijo Levy mientras señalaba hacia el oeste.

—Hay que atravesar toda esa vegetación salvaje, que triste.

—Según leí, mas adelante hay un pequeño sendero, solo tenemos que ubicar la señalización correcta.

En un poste seco por la gran cantidad de sol que recibía, encontraron el desvió que debían de tomar. El nuevo sendero no era más que la vegetación salvaje aplastada y cualquiera podía perderse si no tomaba los recaudos correctos. Caminaban en fila, ya que las espinas de las plantas que no estaban aplastadas, les rasgaban el ropaje por lo angosto del sendero.

Se detuvieron a la tarde exhaustas. Aun no habían caminado ni la mitad del trayecto. Las sierras no parecían más grandes, era como si estuvieran dando vueltas en círculos sobre un campo de hierbas salvajes. Bebieron agua y comieron un poco de carne en salazón. Cuando estuvieron satisfechas regresaron al ruedo para intentar estar en la base al anochecer.

En pocas horas, el sol estaba tan brillante que le quemaba la cabeza a Cana. Se quito la campera y camino con su clásica bikini. No aguantaba el calor, no solo estaba sofocada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor y sentía que la piel le hervía. Levy la acompaño a desvestirse, ya que también sufría el calor como ella. Juvia tardo un poco más, pero al liberarse de la pesada gabardina negra, logro recuperar un poco más el aliento.

—Este lugar es un infierno, no creo que duremos mucho más.

—Hay que continuar, tenemos que llegar a la base de la sierra para poder descansar con ganas. No podemos montar un campamento adecuado en medio de esta vegetación de muerte.

—A Juvia no le agrada este lugar, siento una mala presencia.

Cana utilizo un poco de su mana, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, no lograba sentir ninguna presencia. Quizás la hechicera elemental se había equivocado en su pronóstico o solo estaba nerviosa.

—¿Te sientes mejor Juvia?

—Si.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Aun no.

Cana no insistió, Juvia era una adulta y debía de tomar sus propias decisiones. El atardecer se encontraba detrás de ellas. Era hermoso, con un gigante sol naranja, que dejaba sus últimos rayos de calor en esta tierra agreste. De forma increíble, se levanto una ligera brisa sureña. El frio se comenzó a calar entre los pliegues de sus prendas y lo comprendieron. Un clima semiárido, significaba que al anochecer el frio seria considerable. Se sintieron aliviadas de haber comprado esas prendas de lana.

—Recojamos algunas ramitas, hierbas secas y cualquier cosa que podamos encender, esta será una noche helada.

El sendero dejo de existir en algún momento y solo caminaban aplastando la espinosa hierba. Cana sintió que la sierra se le venía encima, de un momento al otro, parecía que se acercaban mucho mas rápido de lo que lo hicieron en varias horas. A lo lejos, noto algo de movimiento. Un halcón había bajado en picado con un sonoro chillido y capturado algún animal que reptaba entre las hierbas. Se elevo majestuoso, con la presa aun retorciéndose moribunda. Al volver a mirar al frente, noto que se encontraban en la base de la montaña. La hora fue la oportuna, el sol acababa de ocultarse a sus espaldas.

—Montemos un campamento allá—Dijo Levy mientras señalaba una pequeña grieta.

Caminaron el último trecho exhaustas. El viento ululaba a sus espaldas, gélido y arrastrando unos horribles nubarrones de lluvia. Tiraron los morrales al suelo y junto a ellos, se desplomaron a tomar algo de aire. Cana comenzó a colocar todas las ramas y hierbas que encontraron en un montículo cuidadosamente armado. Había ganado cierta experiencia montando campamentos durante el viaje y tenía que admitir que sencillamente se le daba bien. Golpeo el pedernal y el hierro para formar chispas. El fuego caía como lluvia en las hojas y un ligero humo negro se hacía presente. Levy la observaba, hipnotizada por la gran destreza que demostraba. Cuando una pequeña llama se formo en las hojas, soplo con fuerza y constancia, hasta lograr que se genere una fogata considerable. La alimento rápidamente con más hojas secas y varias ramitas pequeñas. Todo comenzó a arder con furia y el calor se hizo presente.

—Eres increíble—Dijo Levy y a Cana le pareció recordar que en algún momento ya la habían elogiado por algo similar.

—Es sencillo, en un viaje largo como el que tenemos que Juvia, vas a encender muchas fogatas.

—¿No haces misiones Levy?—Pregunto Juvia.

—La verdad es que no—Comenzó avergonzada—Creo que no estoy a la altura de hacer algún trabajo peligroso y la verdad es que tengo miedo de enfrentarme a gente tan poderosa como tú.

—Eres fuerte, puedes enfrentarte a quien quieras.

—Palabras agradables, pero carecen de sentido.

Juvia comenzó a cocinar. Preparo uno de sus especialidades, un guisado de carne en salazón. La particularidad es que era a la única que lo preparaba con un gusto tan exquisito, que creían que se encontraban en el comedor del gremio. Cana observo como la hechicera elemental corto varias rodajas de cebolla, luego zanahoria, papa, zapallo y finalmente los echo en la cacerola junto con bastante agua. El olor que comenzaron a desprender las verduras hervidas era delicioso y les abría el estomago. Finalmente agrego la carne en salazón y dos hierbas de tomillo. Lo tapo y se acurruco junto al fuego.

—Es una noche helada—Comento Cana leyendo el pensamiento.

—Lo es, aunque Juvia siempre tiene frio.

—Lo sé.

—Sera mejor que montemos la carpa, la lluvia quizás llega en plena noche.

Las tres hechiceras comenzaron a armar la tienda de campaña que había llevado Juvia. La usaron dos veces hasta el momento. Aunque no brindaba una buena protección contra el viento y la lluvia, iba a ayudar a mantener la fogata encendida y a las hechiceras relativamente secas. Una poderosa tormenta en medio de la nada era peligrosa. Más aun cuando no había arboles en las cercanías y ellas funcionaban como pararrayos naturales. Levy no las ayudo demasiado, pero aun así finalizaron en un tiempo record.

Comieron el guisado de verduras y carne hasta reventar. Una vez terminado, Levy limpio la cacerola y los platos.

—Esta noche dormiremos acurrucadas, así evitaremos pasar frio.

Juvia se encontraba en el medio de ambas. Cana opto por la punta que quedaba un poco descubierta. Sabía que Levy no aguantaría una noche helada y de lluvia después de tanto tiempo sin acampar. Se tapo con la frazada y se quedo pensando.

"¿Juvia ama a Gray o no?" La respuesta era obvia, ella siempre estaba acosándolo. Pero el chico lindo del gremio no le daba mayor importancia. Es más, hasta le había dicho que no deseaba nada con ella. Aun así, la hechicera elemental no se rendía y volvía a insistir hasta que lograra convencerlo de que estar con ella era lo mejor que podía sucederle en el mundo. "¿Por qué me importa eso?" Cana sentía que desde que comenzaron a viajar, estuvieron cada vez mas juntas. Incluso creyó que una vez la llamo "Cana sama", como si fuera su amada. Luego comenzaron a dormir juntas y hasta descansaron en ropa interior. Combatieron hasta la muerte contra otros hechiceros y el filo de la muerte las acaricio en varias ocasiones, generando una confianza que no habría con otras personas. Quizás sus sentimientos se equivocaron por el deseo de estar acompañada y fueron infundidos por error. Recordó, que en esas ocasiones en las que estuvieron más cerca de que sucediera algo, la hechicera elemental estaba influenciada por el alcohol. "Eso debe ser. No puede controlarse y se anima a hacer cosas que no haría normalmente" Pero si era algo tan seguro, ¿Por qué se encontraba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto?

Se incorporo de forma sigilosa, no deseaba despertar a sus amigas. El día fue tan duro, que necesitaban reponer algo de energía. Luego deberían subir por la sierra e investigarla a fondo, hasta lograr encontrar alguna abertura o algo, en lo cual se esconde el orbe del poder final. "Si es que realmente existe".

Frustrada, se alejo un poco del campamento y por ende del calor de la fogata. El viento golpeaba su cuerpo con una fuerza gélida, que la hizo tiritar. Las nubes violáceas, clara señal de que había una gran sudestada, avanzaban raudamente en el horizonte. El cielo se ilumino con furia. Un rayo cayó en la tierra y el estruendo llego hacia ellas en pocos segundos. Levy y Juvia estaban tan cansadas que ni se percataron de lo sucedido.

" _Griig Griig Griig"_

Cana volteo al oír un extraño sonido y casi se muere del susto. Juvia se encontraba a su espalda. Vestía su clásica gabardina negra con botones dorados, que se encontraba manchada con tierra en la parte más baja. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y bailaba gracias al viento.

—¿Por qué estas despierta?

—Juvia no sentía tu calor…

—¿Y?

La hechicera elemental la observo callada con esos ojos azules rasgados, tan característicos de ella que no podían pertenecer a otra persona.

—¿Solo soy una fuente de calor?—Continuo Cana al ver que Juvia no le respondía.

—No, eres especial.

—¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres, que sucede con Gray?—La interrumpió.

—Gray es el ser amado por Juvia y… ¿Oíste algo?

" _Griig Griig Griig"_

—¡Entonces soy tu tapete cuando te emborrachas y él está lejos!—Alzo la voz lo suficiente, para evitar que se despertara Levy.

Juvia se sobresalto al oír a su amiga o "personal especial" recriminarle algo desde hace un buen tiempo. Los ojos se le pusieron brillosos, el rostro se transformo de forma extraña. Cana furiosa, utilizo su magia para ver en el interior de la hechicera elemental. No tuvo ningún problema y detrás de Juvia, emergieron de forma etérea las tres personalidades más fuertes. La jovial, la tenebrosa y la asesina. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la Jovial la observaba furiosa, como si no debería recriminarle nada. La tenebrosa se encontraba preocupada por la situación que vivía. Pero nunca creyó ver al rostro de la Juvia asesina, esa que tomo la vida de tantas personas y que logro salvarla en el combate contra Totomaru; estar llorando de forma desconsolada.

—¿Vas a llorar? ¡Buena forma de solucionar todo!—Dijo Cana intentando dañarla.

—No sé qué sucedió… lo siento, debe ser culpa de Juvia.

Cancelo su hechizo, no deseaba ver tantas Juvias, solo quería a su amiga, no la combinación de todas juntas. Una lagrima cayo por el ojo izquierdo, se lo seco e intento ocultar su rostro para que no la viera en un momento tan vulnerable.

—No es tu culpa—Dijo mordiéndose el labio—Quizás yo confundí nuestra relación.

—Tu estas con Hibiki y…

—¡No!—Grito y luego bajo el tono—Solo fue algo espontaneo, además es el deseo de tener una relación con otra persona el que me hace buscarlo con tanto anhelo. No lo conozco como para desearlo.

Juvia se acerco hasta casi estar en contacto.

—Nuestra relación—Comenzó—Lo que Juvia desea decirte le cuesta mucho…

" _Griig Griig Griig"_

El suelo tembló ligeramente. A sus costados, comenzaron a emerger unas criaturas espantosas. Eran esqueletos llenos de la tierra seca de esta zona. Rechinaban las mandíbulas de forma escalofriante. En las cuencas vacías de los ojos, comenzó un ligero fulgor rojizo y cuando alcanzo un brillo intenso, se movieron hacia ellas. Un rayo volvió a caer a lo lejos, iluminando una increíble horda de no muertos, que se acercaban despacio, pero que las tenían completamente rodeados. El estruendo se oyó y oculto una gélida risa demencial, claro preludio de que se acercaba un mal augurio.


	16. 16 - La Vieja Madre (Parte 2)

Bueno, trate de apurarme para tener estos dos capítulos juntos. Como me quedaron largos, decidí partirlo a la mitad. Agradezco los reviews como siempre, que me ayudan a empujar la historia. Espero que les vaya gustando el final, que tengo que admitir que me costó un poco hacerlo y que no era el final que tenía en mente.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

La definición de Liche que utilice para este caso es la de un jueguito libre de internet llamado Battle for Wesnoth. Es de estrategia por turnos y lo recomiendo para pasar el rato. Básicamente un Liche es un nigromante que logro sobrevivir su alma y mente en un cuerpo no muerto. Lo que lo diferencia de un vil esqueleto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: La Vieja Madre (Parte 2)**

* * *

La horda de esqueletos emergió de la nada frente a las hechiceras. Cana y Juvia se encontraban discutiendo lo sucedido con su relación. Levy por su parte, se encuentra en el mundo onírico y no podrá ayudarlas.

Los sonidos de la muerte que emergían de los huesos viejos eran terroríficos. Un no muerto se acerco más de lo normal y se coloco a un paso de las hechiceras. Cana dio un paso atrás asustada, Juvia por su parte se acerco a la criatura y con un simple ataque acuático, lo destrozo. Los huesos cayeron por todas partes y temblando, comenzaron a unirse nuevamente.

—¡Levy!—Gritó Cana.

La hechicera se despertó sobresaltada y se aterrorizo al contemplar la horda de no muertos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Solo unos esqueletos débiles—Dijo Juvia.

La hechicera elemental conjuro un nuevo sortilegio acuático. La noche se ilumino con un tono azulado y de una barrida de agua, eliminó a varios enemigos que se acercaban. Tomo a Cana de la mano y la empujo hacia delante.

Se estaban metiendo en la horda. Cada no muerto que se acercaba era destruido sin problemas. La tarea parecía relativamente sencilla, pero su mana no sería infinito y debían de encontrar una solución por otro lado. Cana alzo la vista y contemplo. El valle se encontraba completamente inundado de esqueletos caminando hacia dos direcciones, el pueblo de Dobacór y contra ellas. No había una escapatoria para ningún lado. Parecía que perecerían en esta agreste tierra infectada de criaturas no muertas.

—Subamos mas, el valle se encuentra completamente infectado por esta putrefacción.

Se dirigieron por un estrecho pasadizo de hierba baja y comenzaron a subir a la sierra. El sendero era bastante estrecho, dando una parte a la pared de sedimento marino y el otro a un vació que se hacía cada vez más elevado. Una flecha paso zumbando por el rostro de Cana. Sintió como el viento se cortaba a tan escasa distancia y del susto dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeándose con Levy. La marcha se detuvo, convirtiéndose las tres hechiceras en blancos fáciles de los ataques. Juvia conjuro un puñado de sierras acuáticas, que golpearon en diversos en blancos y los reventaron. Eso no las alejo del peligro, una andanada de flechas cayó sobre ellas. Levy las cubrió con una pared de hierro, se oyó un leve chillido metálico al ser impactada.

—Avancemos ahora o nos asesinaran—Dijo Levy.

Corrieron por el estrecho y a su paso crecía una nueva pared de tierra. A Levy le costaba mantener el ritmo de su hechizo. Generando que en algunas partes quedase más corto de lo debido y alguna flecha pasase por ese lugar. Juvia desapareció de golpe y Cana fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. La hechicera elemental las introdujo en una pequeña grieta de tierra, que fue iluminada con un pequeño orbe azulado de agua.

—Levy sella la entrada con tierra o algo similar.

La hechicera obedeció y con su pluma mágica escribió la palabra _tierra_. Una ligera capa emergió desde el suelo y las dejó encerradas a su suerte.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Iremos por el único camino que nos queda.

—¿No será más seguro quedarnos aquí quietas?—Dijo Levy.

—Dudo que los esqueletos sean una mera aparición de la nada, alguien debe controlarlos y nos habrá visto hacer esta maniobra. Lo mejor será seguir andando hasta descubrirlo.

—¿No crees que es raro?—Juvia la observo pensativa—Digo, siempre que nos hemos acercado un poco más al supuesto orbe, somos atacadas sorpresivamente por alguien interesado.

—Cierto.

Levy estaba exhausta. Respiraba con dificultad y su esencia mágica se sentía con menor intensidad. Juvia se encontraba un poco acalorada, pero aun así, siempre tenía una reserva increíble de mana. Cana por su parte recordó el ataque de la fría espada oriental de Totomaru. Su herida aun estaba fresca y siempre con los movimientos bruscos le sangraba un poco. Se la toco al recordarla y la sensación de picazón apareció de golpe. Una mano helada y dulce se poso sobre su hombre.

—No te preocupes Cana, Juvia te protegerá—El rostro confiado de la hechicera elemental era más que suficiente para recuperar los ánimos.

—Andando.

Avanzaron lentamente para recuperar el aliento. Juvia iba delante, liderando siempre en los combates. Cana en el medio, con la posición más delicada, debía de ver bien a quien asistirá en una pelea. Porque si Levy tenía problemas, retrocedería unos pasos para asistirla, dejando aislada a la hechicera elemental. Pero eso no era algo fijo, ya que podía suceder al revés o bien, en ambos lugares tener problemas serios y ahí debería de elegir a quien ayudaría, lo que en el peor del caos llevaría a que la hechicera aislada terminara herida o bien asesinada.

Pedacitos de tierra seca caían sobre sus prendas, ensuciándolas y quitándoles el escaso aire que había. El orbe iluminaba tenuemente, pero era suficiente para la superficie angosta que debía cubrir. Juvia se detuvo de golpe y con el dedo índice en la nariz, les chisto para que mantuvieran el silencio. Cana afirmo con el rostro y la hechicera elemental trepo por un angosto pasadizo y desapareció. En su lugar ingreso un escaso rayo de luz nocturno, acompañando a la lluvia que se hizo presente. Cana repitió el movimiento de su amiga y más rápido de lo que creía, se encontraba de pie en la sierra. Levy apareció detrás de suyo y contemplaron en silencio un nuevo panorama.

A lo lejos, una gran cantidad de humo ascendía al cielo en forma de cilindro. La dirección era clara y eso comprendía el por qué de la construcción acelerada. El pueblo de Dobacór estaba bajo ataque. Las hechiceras desearían saber cuántos asaltos habrán sufrido sin haber solicitado ayuda. "O si lo hicieron y algún hechicero los traiciono, generando una gran desconfianza u odio. Lo que daría la respuesta del por qué las trataron de forma tan hostil en el pueblo". Debajo de ellas, los esqueletos continuaban persiguiéndolas. Gracias al atajo que encontró Juvia, les sacaron un buen trecho de distancia. Estaban al descubierto, pero al estar un poco empinadas, las flechas jamás le darían. Los no muertos parecían saberlos y no insistían con ataques a distancia.

—será mejor que continuemos, no podemos defenderlos y la única forma de serles útil es evitando que vuelva a suceder.

—¿Crees que sobrevivirán?—Pregunto Levy y se encontró con la vista furiosa de la Juvia asesina—Lo siento.

Continuaron subiendo por los distintos senderos. Cana se encontraba sorprendida de lo simple que les resultaba el ascenso. "Es como si alguien hubiera construido un camino" Pensó para sus adentros. Levy asustada, caminaba tocando la pared y se alejaba cada vez más del vacío que ahora era mortal. Juvia dio un ligero salto y ayudo a descender a sus dos amigas. Se encontraban en un pequeño valle, donde atravesaba un pequeñísimo riacho de agua y un árbol tan menudo que se les asemejaba a que aparecería un duendecillo viviendo ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Levy.

—Oye, ¿no sientes nada raro?

—Dame un momento.

Cana se concentro. Su mana se elevo de su cuerpo y sus sentidos se volvieron cada vez más sensibles. Lograba tocar la esencia mágica de la hechicera elemental. Era grato, siempre estaba tan cálida que no lograba comprender como podía vivir con frío. Levy por su parte carecía de una gran cantidad de mana, pero aun así sentía la preocupación de la hechicera. El árbol era la clave, este valle no era algo natural. Elevo su mana aun mas, logrando desprender su alma del cuerpo. Volteo y observo el hilo de plata que la conectaba con su cuerpo. Si algo le sucedía en esta etapa, podría terminar en el limbo vagando por toda la eternidad o algo mucho peor, la verdad que nadie pudo explicarlo, ya que se perdieron para siempre. Dio un paso, torpe, casi trastabillándose. Recordó lo obvio y floto hacia el árbol. Al tocarlo, una gélida sensación le trepo, dejándola helada y asustada. Aun así, concentro aun mas su mana y lo vio. Pudo ver en la sierra a una criatura de maldad pura, protegiendo un objeto valioso y vagando por siempre. Su cometido era uno, pero al desobedecerlo quedo maldito y ahora prometía una venganza que debería ser finalizada por alguien. Se deshizo de su abrazo helado y regreso a su cuerpo.

Se incorporo despacio y un ligero dolor de sien apareció de golpe. Nada raro, era lo normal después de utilizar el conjuro de _Alma Plateada._ El pequeño riacho se tiño de rojo, comenzó a burbujear y desprendió un vapor apestoso. El arbolito tembló y se derritió como si fuera una simple vela de cebo. La hierba del suelo se endureció, en su lugar emergió una tierra agreste de la cual no podría crecer ninguna planta.

—Extraño—Sentencio Levy.

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Cana, era Juvia, la ayudo a incorporarse.

—Sentí a una criatura de maldad pura vagando por la sierra. No pude obtener mucha más información, es que su garra gélida me invadió en el plano astral y el miedo me hizo actuar con prudencia.

—Juvia cree que debemos enfrentarlo. Si vemos que es muy peligroso huimos y abandonamos la búsqueda.

Cana con el rostro preocupado no la contradijo, sabía que esa era la mejor opción. Huir y volver a su rutina de siempre, sin preocupaciones ni muertes al acecho. Oyeron los pasos de los esqueletos acercarse con una lentitud propia de un no muerto. Cruzaron el extinto valle y ascendieron por la sierra en un nuevo sendero.

La marcha se les complico bastante, producto de la intensa lluvia que caía con ferocidad. La tierra se convirtió en un espeso barro con demasiada facilidad. Más de una vez trastabillaron y los nervios de caerse al vacío eran tan profundos, que las puntadas que sentían podían ser de un ataque cardiaco.

El cielo era púrpura, producto de las nubes de la sudestada. Un rayo cayó con ferocidad del otro lado y el estruendo se hizo esperar bastante antes de llegar a ellas. No había luna para ubicarse, pero Cana sentía que era un poco más tarde de la medianoche.

Apuraron el paso y finalmente el mundo se les abrió. Se encontraban en lo alto de la sierra. Contemplaron en silencio como la nube de humo proveniente del pueblo se estaba mitigando. Se podían contemplar todas las cumbres desde esta altura y por lo poco que se veía, no encontraron nada útil. Tan solo la inmensidad de la naturaleza las desmotivo, ya que en cualquiera de esas partes podían encontrarse las ruinas que tanto buscaban. La horda de no muertos ya no la perseguía. No se dieron cuenta cuando sucedió ya que su idea era perderlos a toda prisa. Quizás el controlador se percato de eso y decidió utilizar todos sus recursos en otra cosa. Ahora esqueletos vagaban sin rumbo alguno por todo el horizonte. Levy se sentó un momento en la hierba empapada a descansar.

—Estoy exhausta.

—Nosotras también, pero este no es el mejor lugar para descansar. Busquemos algún refugio.

El cielo se ilumino nuevamente, mostrando una pequeña conflagración de piedras. Al costado una cruz de madera con sendas cuerdas de colores que oscilaban por el viento. Más allá descendía un poco la cumbre por el otro lado al que llegaron. Las hechiceras se acercaron a la cruz de madera. Brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad de la noche. Juvia intento tocarla y fue detenida abruptamente por Levy.

—¡No lo hagas!—Grito desesperada. La hechicera elemental sorprendida la observaba dubitativa—Es un pararrayos y está cargado de electricidad. ¿Tan solo me pregunto por qué?

Levy apoyo la cabeza en el suelo. Dio varios pasos en la dirección opuesta por la que llegaron. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la tierra húmeda y las miro con el rostro lleno de seguridad.

—¿Lo oyen?

Cana y Juvia se ensuciaron más de lo que oyeron. Pero al concentrarse un poco, se oír un leve zumbido estático. Era un _"suum suum"_ que no pertenecía a algo natural. Levy corrió con decisión propia por la cumbre y comenzó a descender un poco. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la tierra mientras Cana y Juvia la alcanzaban. Allí encontraron un nuevo valle de vida completamente opuesto a la naturaleza de la zona. Era igual al anterior, con un pequeño riacho de agua que lo atravesaba y un arbolito tan pequeño que daba lástima.

—Antes de hacer algo y que lo arruinemos, volvamos a la cumbre—Dijo Levy.

Levy corrió a toda prisa hacia el montículo de piedras. Estaba pensando demasiado y las demás hechiceras no podían seguirle la corriente. Era una fortuna, ya que Cana hubiera tardado semanas en descubrir lo mismo que ella. Levy empujo el montículo y algo tembló cerca de ellas. Cana se sobresalto al sentirlo, Juvia por su parte se encontraba concentrando su mana para algo inevitable.

—Espera un momento Levy—Dijo Cana pero fue inútil.

El montículo se movió de forma extraña. Algunas piedras flotaban en el aire, suspendidas por algún viejo conjuro. Giraron y comenzaron a unirse tan lentamente que parecía que se encontraban en el mundo onírico. Tomo forma de puerta, con una inscripción al costado y sellada por una poderosa fuerza mágica.

 _E l_ _n_ _o_ _a_ _e l_ _o_

Debajo de la inscripción una pequeña ranura para colocar algún objeto. "El corazón" sin ninguna duda, tan solo quedaba descubrir que era ese objeto. "¿O algún corazón vivo?" Pensó Cana medio asqueada.

—¿Alguna idea?—Consulto Levy.

—Pues no.

—Juvia está pensando. Cana—Dijo mirándola—¿Por qué no investigas el otro valle pequeño?

—Está bien.

Cana sabía a lo que se refería la hechicera elemental. Se sentó en el suelo, concentro nuevamente su mana y se introdujo en el plano astral. Volvió a sentir el mana de sus amigas, un poco mas renovado que antes. Se dirigió hacia el valle, flotando como un fantasma con una lentitud tal, que parecía que no tenía algún destino.

El riacho andaba sin problemas, llevando una cantidad de agua tan minúscula, que se perdía en la inmensidad de la sierra. El arbolito desprendía un aura extraño, oscuro y helado. Comprobó el hilo de plata que la unía a su cuerpo. Flotaba a su espalda y se mecía tranquilamente, aunque aquí no había viento ni lluvia. Sabía que debía de tocar la vegetación contra su voluntad. Junto un poco de coraje y lo hizo sin pensar. Esta vez fue distinto, el abrazo gélido la tomo por completo y sus pupilas observaron otra cosa.

 _Era un hechicero, no sabía cómo podía estar segura, pero acudió a ella la seguridad que solo se tiene en los sueños. Estaba escapando de la santa inquisición. El sonido de los caballos galopando se hacía cada vez más fuerte a su espalda. Luego solo vio estrellas. Una soga le había atrapado las piernas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Intento desatarla, pero en ese instante, los inquisidores lo rodearon._

 _Cana los observo a todos. Vestían sendas túnicas rojas y blancas, mucho más anchas de lo que permitían sus cuerpos. Los rostros cubiertos con mascaras terroríficas de monstruos que nunca antes había visto. Sobre la cabeza un extenso copete de color blanco o bien, rojo y blanco, que parecía denotar el rango por sobre los demás._

— _Eres un hereje y tu destino será la hoguera—Dijo el jefe._

— _El fuego purificador salvara su alma—Gritaron los demás al unísono, como si estuvieran cantando._

— _¡No pueden ocultar la verdad!—Dijo Cana contra su voluntad con la voz de un hombre sabio._

— _¡Te hemos advertido que no estudies lo que está prohibido!_

— _El fuego purificador salvara su alma._

— _Ustedes no van a imponerse sobre el conocimiento._

 _El sonido de un látigo cortando el viento se oyó, luego las lamentaciones de una persona herida y asustada._

— _¡Silencio hereje!—Dijo el inquisidor principal—Preparen una hoguera, no habrá juicio para alguien de su calibre._

— _El fuego purificador salvara su alma._

 _Los inquisidores prepararon una gran hoguera con la madera que traían en los sacos de sus caballos. Iban bien preparados y era obvio que no iba a haber ningún juicio justo. Una vez que la pira estuvo preparada lo ataron y se acerco el inquisidor jefe con una antorcha en la mano._

— _¿Te arrepientes de tus pecados?_

— _No, pero hay una cosa de la que me voy a arrepentir—El inquisidor se quedo callado oyendo una extraña confesión—Me arrepiento de servir a un tirano durante mi eternidad._

— _¡Serás purificado!_

 _El fuego comenzó a crecer con más fuerza de la que el hechicero había creído. La escapatoria estaba a su alcance, pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que iba a suceder después que hasta dudaba en una situación completamente adversa. El olor a carne chamuscada invadía el ambiente. Se removió desesperado y conjuro un antiguo hechizo irreconocible. Un aura negra emergió en las llamas. Los inquisidores retrocedieron un paso, preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un ser etéreo de maldad pura emergió. Observaba para todos lados, frenética, desesperada y sedienta de sangre._

— _¿Quién me ha llamado?_

— _Yo… mi señor_

— _¡Un simple humano! ¿!Que puedo desear de un humano?!_

— _Mi señor… Solo puedo entregarle mi alma eternamente._

 _La criatura vaporosa se quedo pensando. Dio unas carcajadas demenciales y contemplo a los inquisidores._

— _Es un hereje, asesínenlo así se rompe el conjuro._

 _Descargaron las ballestas, las saetas rompieron el aire y lo penetraron, destrozándole los órganos internos en un instante. El fuego dejo de preocuparle, sabía que iba a morir en pocos segundos. La criatura engullo el alma de los inquisidores, devorando su esencia vital y gozándolo en cada momento. Luego se acerco y contemplo que aun vivía. Lo penetro con el brazo y el dolor dejo de existir. Cayó vencido y lo contempló desde el suelo._

— _Ahora eres mi sirviente y te daré una tarea a su debido momento, mientras sigue estudiando._

La ilusión se rompió. Cana volvió a contemplar que se encontraba frente al valle, que ahora figuraba muerto. Aun continuaba en el plano astral, sintiendo como la vida se extinguía. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Regreso a su cuerpo a toda prisa y abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Se sentía extraña. Juvia se coloco frente a ella, observando para todos lados. Levy con la pluma mágica en la mano, se coloco al costado de la hechicera elemental. Cana tuvo un pensar un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La hierba de la sierra estaba muriendo tan rápidamente, que dejaba paso a una tierra seca, agreste y casi similar a una roca. El suelo tembló con tan fiereza que creyó que se partiría a la mitad y las arrojaría al vacio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Menos mal que regresaste…

Una cacofonía de la muerte se hizo presente en el lugar. La voz provenía de todas las direcciones. Un fulgor rosado se hizo presente sobre la oscura noche lluviosa. Comenzó a avanzar desde los bordes y ascendió en el cielo hasta cerrarse, dejándolas encerradas en una cúpula.

Un brazo emergió de la tierra, luego otro, una calavera y luego todo el cuerpo. Vestía unos harapos negros con decoraciones en rojo. En alguna antigua época habrá sido una estupenda prenda, pero ahora solo quedaban escasos vestigios sobre los amarillentos huesos. En las oscuras cuencas un pequeño brillo rojizo las observaba con un odio incomprensible. Un extraño sombrero de copete del mismo color que los harapos, debía de demostrar su rango en alguna antigua institución. En su brazo diestro portaba un extraño báculo ornamental, con la extraña particularidad de poseer un diamante en el extremo más alto con un ojo encerrado que las observaba una a una. Entre los pliegues de la tela, latía una piedra rojiza, brillando lo suficiente como para que no pudieran quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Soy el guardián de la tierra maldita, mi nombre es Ahkzandul. Su profanación es un insulto a mi castigo eterno por seguir la magia de la muerte.

—Tú eres el de mi visión.

—Quizás… Hace tantos siglos fui castigado por la inquisición. Debí cumplir mi deber, pero el señor de la muerte me salvo por ser un estudioso de su magia asesina. Mi castigo fue convertirme en un liche y continuar estudiando hasta que alguien me libere… eso jamás sucedió ni sucederá.

El liche golpeo su báculo en el suelo. Fue cubierto con una ligera capa violácea que las hechiceras nunca antes habían visto. Del brazo emergió un orbe de energía oscura que salió disparado hacia ellas a una velocidad increíble. La magia de pura exploto a los pocos pasos y las hizo salir volando. Cana cayó del otro lado de la puerta de roca mágica. Se incorporo a toda prisa, tanteando las magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo. Su brazo herido comenzó a dolerle un poco, pero aun así, busco varias cartas en su mazo. Alzo la vista y observo como un poderoso chorro de agua se precipito sobre el no muerto. El ataque elemental reboto contra la protección violácea e impacto inútilmente contra el techo de la cúpula, empapando a todo el lugar. Varias cuerdas lo ataron por todos lados y comenzaron a separar los huesos. El ataque fue sencillamente neutralizado con unos fuegos fatuos azulados. Cana decidió no malgastar su mana sin antes prever algo con sus amigas.

Juvia concentro una mayor cantidad de mana. Arrojo dos poderosas sierras giratorias de agua. La primera impacto en la protección y comenzó a romperla. La segunda fue rechazada con un golpe del báculo, estrellándose en otra sección de la cúpula y empapando esa zona.

—No malgastemos nuestro mana—Dijo Cana.

El no muerto comenzó a levitar. Luego floto unos metros en dirección a ellas y con un nuevo orbe de energía oscura sobre la mano, ataco a Levy. La menuda hechicera esquivo el ataque con un ligero salto, pero lo que sucedió luego las sorprendió. Un increíble rayo de pura energía oscura con chispazos rojos, fue disparado desde el báculo o más precisamente desde el ojo. Completamente sorprendida, Levy fue impactada de lleno en el pecho. El increíble poder arcano no la penetro como lo imagino Cana, sino todo lo contrario, iba siendo absorbido por el cuerpo. En tres ocasiones le pareció que a la hechicera se le había visto todo el cuerpo óseo. Se desplomo con un pesado sonido. Un ligero humo broto desde todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera sido quemado. Los ojos en blanco aterrorizaron a todas, dio dos convulsiones y finalmente se quedo inerte.

—¡Levy!

—Que débiles…

Juvia ataco con más furia con tres nuevas sierras acuáticas. Todas fueron rechazadas sin problemas y en el rostro de la hechicera elemental comenzó a visualizar un atisbo de miedo. Cana tomo una carta y pensó detenidamente que hacer. Sabía que un ataque suyo sería inútil. Su poderosa amiga tenía problemas para intentar dañar al no muerto y su extraña protección era muy efectiva. Revolvió el mazo y saco un nuevo naipe desde la parte baja. Las junto a ambas y concentro su mana para crear. Luego los bajo a la tierra muerta y contemplo.

Una gran raíz con un pequeño taladro emergió desde debajo de la tierra. El liche fue completamente sorprendido y el artilugio creado de la nada, comenzó a golpear con fiereza la protección mágica. Luego de tres intentos de intentar taladrar, la capa desapareció. El no muerto lo esquivo sin problemas, pero recibió un impacto del agua de Juvia. Se desparramo en un costado y los huesos viejos volvieron a incorporarse.

El brillo rojizo que se encontraba en las cuencas de la calavera estaban aun mas furiosas que al principio. Una gran concentración de mana asusto a Cana. Pareció que el cielo se oscureció aun más. Varios orbes de energía oscura rodearon al no muerto. Se precipitaron hacia las hechiceras. La mayoría ataco a Juvia, que explotaban a los pocos pasos de ella. Cuatro impactaron en el cuerpo de la hechicera elemental. Un gran vapor se elevo con cada golpe. La forma acuática de Juvia fue inútil. El báculo del liche la observaba frenético y el mismo rayo que incapacito a Levy, fue recibido por Juvia. Cana la observo oscurecerse un momento, Los ojos celestes de ambas hechiceras se cruzaron y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Al finalizar el rayo de energía oscura, Juvia grito de dolor, se arrodillo y con la ropa rasgada cayó al suelo. Aun estaba consciente, pero su fuerza estaba tan mermada que no podía hacer nada.

—No morirás mujer elemental, tu esencia mágica debe ser absorbida. Espera que acabe con la otra mujer débil y conversaremos sobre el futuro.

El liche se acerco flotando hacia Cana a una velocidad muy lenta. Golpeo el suelo con el báculo y decenas de rayitos de energía blanca volaron a toda velocidad. Impactaron en todo el cuerpo de Cana, que quedo entumecida por el repentino dolor. Un orbe de energía oscura, que no vio conjurarse, la impacto de lleno. Lastimando aun más el brazo herido y destrozándole su vida en un momento. La baraja de cartas mágicas cayó por todo el lugar, desparramándose en la tierra muerta. De rodillas en el suelo contemplo como el no muerto se poso frente a ella. Acerco el báculo y la apunto con la gema que contenía el ojo frenético. En un último arrebato de supervivencia tomo la carta más cercana a su mano. La sintió hermosa al tacto, sabía exactamente que hacía. Concentro su mana al mismo tiempo que él no muerto y jugo su ultimo naipe, como si fuese un as de espadas.

No sucedió nada. Juvia estaría desesperada contemplando como el liche y la hechicera se apuntaban con sus armas mágicas y no pasaba nada. Cana no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El naipe que utilizo absorbía todo el mana de la zona durante un lapso de tiempo considerable. Era un arma de doble filo, ya que las hechiceras sin mana, poco podían hacer. Pero en este caso quizás, es la clave para poder sobrevivir.

La cúpula del cielo de color violácea comenzó a disiparse poco a poco hasta que la lluvia pudo volver a ingresar. Eso era excelente, Juvia podría recuperar un poco de su fuerza más rápido. Esto se decidiría con el que recupere el mana más rápido.

—Jamás creí que una hechicera tan débil podría anular tanto mana con una carta, sin dudas es una magia extraña.

—Todo lo contrario, la tuya es una magia desconocida.

—Solo queda una forma de finalizar este asunto.

El liche comenzó a machucar a golpes físicos a Cana con el báculo. Cana se incorporo como pudo e intento huir, tan solo para recibir un golpe en las piernas y caerse nuevamente. Un impacto cerca del estomago le hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Ella no tenía ningún arma física para defenderse y mucho menos fuerza para hacerle frente. Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo volver a pensar en su situación. Se giro con fuerza y quedo boca arriba, observando la lluvia al caer y al no muerto avanzar otro paso flotando, para dar el golpe de gracia.

Una estrella brillo con fuerza en el cielo. Un chillido se oyó por toda la sierra, tan majestuoso que los animales deberían estar asustados. Una sombra descendió desde lo más alto y se encaro en una lucha con el no muerto. Era un halcón, le había atrapado con las garras en la cuenca de los ojos. Las plumas marrones caían por todo la zona por la fuerza que estaba realizando. El liche logro tomarlo con los brazos y arrojarlo a unos pasos. El ave se transformo en una humana. Lisanna apareció con el cabello más corto de lo que recordaban y había tomado su transformación hibrida de gata.

—¡Lisanna!

—Destruiré a esta criatura infernal.

La hechicera ataco con gran velocidad al liche. El no muerto no podía seguirle la velocidad. Lisanna le propino un poderoso golpe en el brazo hábil, partiéndole en la parte de las uniones de la muñeca, generando que perdieron la mano junto con el báculo. El liche con gran furia logro conjurar un pequeño orbe de energía oscura. Cana se sorprendió en descubrir la increíble habilidad que tenia para recuperar su mana. Lo arrojo a Lisanna que lo esquivo con reflejos felinos. Dio un nuevo golpe poderoso en el pecho, quebrando varias costillas y mostrando la gema roja. Era una piedra hermosa, que latía y brillaba con tal intensidad que se sintió hipnotizada.

—¡Lisanna, toma la gema!

La hechicera obedeció y continúo atacando al liche hasta debilitarlo. Primer le rompió el fémur, haciéndolo trastabillar en una pierna. Luego el otro brazo y finalmente acabo con todas las extremidades. Sin poder moverse, era una masa de huesos con las cuencas de los ojos furiosas. Intento tomar la gema, pero una energía poderosa la rechazo, chamuscándole un poco la mano.

—¡Eso dolió!—Espeto con indignación.

Aplasto la calavera con tanta furia, que se convirtió en una maraña de polvo amarillento. Intento tomar la gema nuevamente y con gran determinación la arrojo lejos del cuerpo del liche. Este grito de dolor y se convirtió en polvo gradualmente. Lisanna sin perder el tiempo se acerco a Juvia, que era la que estaba más cerca de ella.

—Ve a ver a Cana y a Levy.

La hechicera transformista corrió a socorrer primero a Cana. Le toco la cabeza y luego comprobó las distintas heridas. Busco en su morral distintas hierbas medicinales y comenzó a tratarla. Mientras estaba curándola, pudo contemplar como Juvia se incorporaba con dificultad y atendía a Levy. Las arrastraron hacia la cercanía de la puerta mágica, que aun se encontraba cerrada. A Levy la dejaron lo mas quieta posible y al lado de ella, apoyada con la piedra fría, Cana miraba como recibían tratamiento médico improvisado.

—La gema—Dijo Cana.

Lisanna la trajo y la tiro en el centro del grupo. Ya quemaba con energía oscura, ahora era radiante, brillosa y hermosa. Latía con tal fuerza que las asustaba a todas y goteaba un extraño líquido rojizo. Era la llave que necesitaban para abrir la puerta .

—¿Abrimos la puerta?

—Juvia no cree que sea buena idea.

—Lo sé, ¿hemos llegado tan lejos para tirarnos atrás?

—Le hiciste una promesa a Juvia, no puedes retractarte.

Cana lo pensó un momento y lo recordó con claridad. Sabía que cuando regresaron a Fairy Hills, le prometió que debían de cuidarse más y que si un enemigo muy poderoso o alguna situación extrema se presentaban, abandonarían la búsqueda.

—Vamos Juvia, ¿No te intriga saber que hay mas allá de esa puerta mágica?

—Sí, pero Levy esta inconsciente y tu muy herida.

—Yo estoy bien, necesito un momento para recuperar el aliento, nada mas—Mintió Cana—¿Cómo se encuentra Levy?

—Está fuera de peligro, pero necesita un refugio para recuperarse.

—El pueblo está a horas de distancia. Ahora que sabemos que el liche murió, los esqueletos se habrán ido con él al otro mundo. Pero no sabemos la condición en la que se encuentre Dobacór.

—Es verdad, Juvia recuerda el humo salir desde el pueblo.

—El único lugar es esta puerta mágica, si descendemos a una cueva, podemos armar una fogata. Allí nos protegeríamos de la lluvia y Levy podría descansar bien.

—Si hay otro guardián estamos muertas.

—Lo sé.

Refunfuñando Juvia tomo la piedra latiente y la introdujo en la ranura correspondiente. La puerta se abrió de punta a punta, haciendo caer al suelo a Cana. Lisanna y Juvia transportaron a Levy mientras Cana se incorporaba y pasaba del otro lado.

* * *

El Viernes el final de la historia :3


	17. 17 - El final del viaje

**Bueno, llego el final del viaje. Ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas para continuar, pero aun así tuvo un final que dentro de todo me gusto. Luche varias veces para no terminar asesinando a los personajes (como si sucedió en mi otro fic "El fin de Fairy tail"). Quise poner situaciones de humor, pero me costaron tanto que tuve que abandonarlas u.u**

 **Les dejo leer el próximo capitulo y si tienen alguna recomendación para escribir otro fanfic, soy toda oídos :3**

 **Un saludo a lcsalamandra que siempre se acuerda de dejarme reviews ^-^**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 17: El final del viaje**_

* * *

Un largo pasillo se presentaba frente a ellas. El camino era tan extenso que solo veían oscuridad delante de ellas. A ambos costados unas paredes ornamentales de mediana altura, con dibujos de antiguos seres elementales se elevaban para no dejarlas caer al vacío. No había techo, el cielo era negro, con un mar de estrellas que lo iluminaban y de vez en cuando pasaban unas luces de colores a toda velocidad.

—Qué lugar más extraño—Dijo Cana.

—Este lugar da miedo, larguémonos—Espeto Juvia.

—¿Levy?—Dijo Lisanna.

Levy abrió los ojos con más sorpresa que otra cosa. Se tomo los brazos y observo a cada una de las hechiceras. Lisanna aun seguía transformada en su forma gatuna, por lo que habrá pensado que aun seguían combatiendo.

—¿El no muerto?

—Lo acabo Liss. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy dolorida…

—Ese ataque mágico era algo desconocido—Menciono Juvia.

Levy se incorporo con dificultad. Se apoyo en Lisanna que era la única más cercana a su tamaño. Caminaron por el único camino mientras contemplaban todo el lugar. Levy busco de su morral unas cuantas hojas e iba anotando todo.

—Vaya lugar más extraño, ¿Es el otro lado de la puerta?

—Sí.

—Probablemente nos transportaron a otra zona del mundo o bien, otro plano.

—No lo sabemos, investigaremos un poco y cualquier cosa nos largamos de aquí—Dijo Juvia con una mirada de furia contra Cana.

Mientras avanzaban se percataron que el suelo y la parte alta de las paredes se iban iluminando con un color azulado, que lo encontraron muy reconfortante. Cana se tomaba el brazo herido que le dolía tanto como el día en que combatió con Totomaru, Lisanna ayudaba a Levy a caminar, mientras que Juvia erguida, demostraba que el dolor en ella mitigaba rápidamente.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir de forma extraña. No se sentían cansadas, ni tampoco había calor ni frio. El aire era agradable y se respiraba con tanta facilidad que nunca tuvieron la necesidad de detenerse a descansar.

A lo lejos, contemplaron un ligero fulgor dorado. Mientras apuraban el paso para encontrarse con este nuevo evento, se percataron que allí mismo terminaba el extenso pasillo. A pocos pasos de llegar, visualizaron lo que había allí.

Una gran cripta de granito era lo más grande que había. Sobre ella, se erguía tallado un antiguo rey guerrero que sostenía una espada con ambas manos. Parecía antigua, pero aun así no había ni un solo gramo de deterioro. Una leyenda se encontraba escrita en la parte baja.

"El ultimo gran héroe que derroto al poderoso rey corrupto"

Al costado de la cripta y casi oculta por el granito, se encontraba un particular objeto tan grande, que no supieron como no lo habían visto con anterioridad. La base estaba recubierta con tantas piedras preciosas que no podían identificarlos todas. Allí dos figuras de oro puro, una masculina y otra femenina que se encontraban desnudas, sostenían una especie de mundo de obsidiana. Allí se dibujaban extensas figuras de otros mundos, reyes antiguos y tantos rostros de desconocidos que les asustaron. Finalmente, la piedra dejo un último dibujo y eran ellas cuatro.

La cripta se abrió y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Cana. El brillo se intensifico y el espíritu del antiguo rey se hizo presente.

—¿Quiénes sois ustedes?

Nadie tuvo el coraje de hablar. No sabían que decirle o si era aun peor, esta era la última prueba a la que debían someterse. Finalmente Cana dio un paso adelante.

—Somos aventureras y nos encomendaron la misión de recuperar el antiguo orbe del poder final.

El espíritu las observo y hablo desde todas las direcciones.

—Entiendo. Finalmente alguien desea destruir el mundo como lo conocéis. Dejadme advertirles algo. Combatí contra el poderoso duque rebelde, que casi destruyo el mundo en una era en la cual, ni siquiera los más sabios hechiceros pudieron detenerlo. Consumí mi vida para que esta tierra hermosa en la que crecí pudiera tener un nuevo día soleado.

—Mi buen espíritu—Comenzó Levy—¿Acaso creéis que nosotras no somos de fiar?

—Desafortunadamente no las conozco. Este orbe tiene el poder de corromper incluso a las mas bondadosas personas. Por desgracia para mi descanso, el antiguo y poderoso sortilegio que protegía este recinto será destruido dentro de poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Este lugar es la sierra, ustedes están en la misma cima, ahora se encuentran bajo el efecto de una ilusión tan poderosa, que es destruida con la primera persona que tome el orbe del poder final. Luego estas ruinas volverán a su forma original y los saqueadores se harán con todos los botines que hayan quedado.

—¿Usted cree que no debemos entregar el orbe?

—Siento una poderosa esencia mágica en todas vosotras. Si tenéis un buen maestro que pueda cuidar de semejante responsabilidad, os insto a que lo tomen y lo oculten por todo la eternidad. Eso es mejor a que caiga en manos de cualquier demente y arrastre a todo el mundo a una nueva guerra por la dominación total.

Las hechiceras se miraron de forma celosa por primera vez en esta misión. ¿Cana podría confiar en sus amigas? No dudaba de Juvia, por más que en su pasado haya sido una poderosa asesina, tan solo seguía las ordenes de su antiguo maestro. Ahora era una muchacha común y corriente. Bueno, quizás no tanto, era un poco acosadora con el hombre que amaba, pero por lo demás era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener. A Levy de seguro le interesaría este artilugio para estudiarlo, pero por más poderes que entregue, no podría causar tantos estragos en el mundo. No dudaba de Lisanna. La conocía poco, pero este viaje las acerco tanto que estaba convencida que era una gran persona.

—La guardaremos en Fairy Tail. Recordad ese nombre espíritu, seguro que os traerá tranquilidad en su viaje hacia el limbo.

—Lo hare.

El espíritu se desvaneció, dejándolas en la oscuridad. Juvia creó una pequeña orbe de agua, que ilumino el lugar con un fulgor azulado. Se miraron nuevamente y asintieron al unisonó. Tomaron el Orbe del poder final entre las cuatro y el hechizo se desmorono.

Se despertaron en la cima de la sierra. No había rastros de la antigua puerta mágica, ni tampoco los restos del no muerto. El lugar era distinto, ahora comprendían porque el antiguo poema hablaba de unas ruinas. Era un asco de piedras carcomidas por el tiempo y plantas que se introducían por cada rendija para destruir un poco más el lugar. Carecía de techo y lo único que se encontraba intacto era el orbe del poder final, que con su inmenso tamaño, sería una tarea maratónica moverlo.

Les tomo cerca de cuatro días regresar a Dobacór. Los aldeanos las recibieron como heroínas, ya que luego de irse ellas para la sierra, los no muertos dejaron de acosarlas durante varios días. Las ayudaron a transportar la pesada carga hasta la estación del tren. Cana se dirigió al correo más cercano y escribió dos cartas. La primera sería enviada al Conde Onarit, explicando que abandonaban la misión y que no existía ningún Orbe del poder final. Al final aclaro que Fairy Tail les enviaría una suma considerable por el tiempo que le hicieron perder, junto con unas disculpas. La segunda era para el maestro Makarov, contándoles toda la aventura y que despacharían el poderoso orbe del poder final hacia el gremio en un tren. Obviamente los costos saldrían de las arcas del gremio y que harían cualquier otro trabajo para recuperarse de la extensa deuda que tenían. Una vez que finalizo la carta se la entrego a la cartera de la oficina postal de Dobacór.

Finalmente abordaron el último tren del día. Para dentro de dos días estarían en Fairy Tail contando de sus aventuras junto a varias jarras de cerveza. El cielo era celeste como el espíritu de Cana y finalmente podía decir que se encontraba contenta. Había concluido una extensa misión, que solo le genero deudas. Pero consiguió algo mucho más importante para su vida. Juvia la observo con sus ojos celestes como leyéndole el pensamiento y ambas se echaron a reír al unisonó.


End file.
